Bound for life (EN)
by Zodiak-Azeroth
Summary: [Sum. part 1] Ib and Garry leave the nightmare gallery and remembered each other, but the Museum is still cursed. Follow Ib and Garry back to their world and the allies they will meet during this story. [Ib - RPG HorrorGame owned by Kouri] Rated T for violence.
1. I-1 - Reality

**Hello there ! Here's my first fanfiction on the Game Ib, owned by Kouri. Part 1 is already full written, and contains 23 chapters, hope you'll like it !  
I don't expect any fav/follow, I'm making it for your entertainment, but reviews are always welcome ! Thank you for your time !**

~**There might be some spelling mistakes because English is not my mother tongue... but just enjoy the story !  
**

* * *

**The story takes place after the Promise of Reunion ending, when Garry remembered Ib and asked if he could keep the handkerchief to wash it.**

**Garry's PoV**

I knelt down and was now at Ib's height. She ran into my arms, hugging me as hard as she could with her little ones, and put her head against my green shirt. I hugged her in return to comfort her, and forced myself not to cry in front of her, as if they are tears of happiness. She started to look at me with her cute blushed face.

"G...Garry..." she said.

"Yes, Ib ?" I know how hard it could be for her, I told her that I had to leave, and she clearly didn't want it...

"Stay...", she said before laying her head back on my chest. "Stay with me please."

"I can't take you away from your parents, Ib. You're way too young to stay with me..."

The thing I didn't know was that her parents were just behind us. Ib's mother started to ran and took her daughter into her arms.

"Oh honey, what's the matter ?" she asked, then looked at me. "And who are you ?"

Just when I started to open my mouth, Ib said :

"Garry's my friend."

I sighed, I didn't know what to answer after this. Ib's father then shown himself and asked me with an angry gaze :

"Why is our daughter crying, boy ?"

I couldn't tell them that we were trapped into a nightmare gallery, they'll take me as a fool. I looked again at Ib, which was staring at me, her mother too, waiting for explanations.

"She saved my life and I helped her in return, protecting her for many dangers. But the truth is far away from that you can think, if I tell you where we were trapped, you'll say I'm crazy."

Ib's mother placed her hands on Ib's cheeks, looking at her with sad eyes before asking :

"Is that true, honey ?" Ib nodded 2 times.

"Garry is not a liar, mom, it's all true. And he taught me a lot of words." she said, looking at me while smiling. I smiled to her in return, and her father held my shoulder.

"How old are you, Garry ?" he asked. I was very embarassed, he was staring at me, it was kinda frightening. I looked him in the eyes to respond :

"I'm twenty, sir." And he let me go, to join her wife. Then I looked at my clock, which was working again. "I'm sorry I have to leave you here, I really need a rest after that horrible journey..."

I was really tired after all that time running to escape those creepy things, and of course Mary. I placed my left hand on my forehead and turned over. After a few steps, something was blocking my legs. Of course I looked over my shoulder and saw Ib. She had the biggest grin I've ever seen on her face, with tears in the corner on her eyes.

"I want to see you again and eat some macaroons as you promised me." she told me. I couldn't do anything than tilting on my right knee, and I placed my left hand behind her head to tell her :

"Of course we'll do, but ask your parents first."

"Mom, Dad ?" she instantly turned her head to stare at her mom.

"I'm not gonna leave you with a twenty years old guy, Ib" her father said quickly, and I was kinda sure he would say that, it was understandable. But her mother surprised me.

"Maybe... we should meet Garry again, and learn a little more each other.", she said to her husband, before looking at me, then shook her head. "I really don't think you're a naughty boy, Garry."

"I'm the exact opposite, ma'am. Thanks for the compliment." I bowed.

"When are you available, Garry ?" I looked at my clock and answered :

"I'm afraid I can't come to meet you before tomorrow, is 11:00 AM good ?"

"Alright ! Where do you wanna meet ?" I knew how Ib wanted to taste the macaroons I told her, so the place came to my mind in half a second.

"I know a café near Wimbleton Park, which serves delicious macaroons and pretty good coffee. It's called the Merill.". Ib's father was surprised when I said the name of the café.

"You go there too ?" He asked with a surprised tone. "Pretty good place, isn't it ?"

"The best of all !" I answered smiling. He then came to me and took my hand for a handshake.

"You can be sure I won't miss that."

"Me neither. Nice to have met you." I was relieved to see his changing of attitude, and very optimist for tomorrow. I then gave him my phone number as he asked me gently. At the same moment, Ib was pulling her mother's jacket's sleeve, saying happily :

"I wanna come too !"

"You sure can, honey. Say goodbye to Garry now." Ib giggled and ran for me, with her wide opened arms. I carried her and gave her the big hug she wanted, after kissing her forehead. Then I put her back on the floor and laid my hand on her head. There were stars in her eyes.

"See you tomorrow Ib."

"Yes !"

It was hard to leave the cute girl behind me, but I was way too tired to stay in this cursed place. I joined my car, my old light gray car, took my keys in my pocket and went back home. It was only 6:00 PM, but I had need to. The roads were nearly empty, it was so different from the other days. But I don't take the car so often, I prefered walking. My apartment was 40 minutes from the Museum but for once I could use the car, I wouldn't private myself.

* * *

In only 10 minutes I came back. I placed my car in the parking on the right of the buildings, crossed the road carefully and took the bagde attached on a ring with my other keys. I opened the dark green gate and walked in the first building. I lived on the third floor. I entered the elevator and pressed my hand on the wall to avoid falling, the other hand pushing the "3" button.

Arrived in my apartment, I locked the door behind me and I directly took the path of my room to let myself falling on my bed. I went into my purple and black braid, and waited a few moment before falling asleep.

* * *

I awoke a few hours later. I couldn't breathe. A nightmare, already ?! After leaving the cursed Museum ?! It couldn't be more obvious that my nightmare was bound to the Fabricated World ! Nevertheless, I didn't saw Mary, we burnt her painting after all, she'll have totally disappear from both worlds. No, I saw Ib. And... a car crash... why did I see that ? Why was I worrying about her ? I recovered my mind and said myself that it was a stupid nightmare, it will never happen. I checked my clock. 10:00 PM. I stood up and cooked myself something to eat, before resting on my sofa, watching TV until midnight.

My phone awoke me later. It was always dark outside, checking my clock I saw it was only 5:00 AM. Who could be calling me during the night ? I answered the call :

"Yeah, who's that ?"

"Garry, is it really you ? Come please, to the 55 Sanford Street. Oh god..." It was Ib's mother, her trembling voice and her last words scared me out.

"Ma'am, what happened ?!"

"Ib's father, he... he had a car crash..." I hung up the phone, prepared myself and rushed to the door.

* * *

**To be continued...**


	2. I-2 - Comfort

**Here we go for the chapter 2 !**

* * *

I couldn't believe it. That news disrupted me... I was driving so fast. Good, a traffic light. Time to calm down, or it will be my turn... Of course there's not really a huge number of cars on the roads at 5:00 AM, but that kinda scared me. The light turned green, and I continued my rush to Ib's house.

Arrived in front of the 55 Sanford Street, I was astonished that everything was calm. Too calm actually. I rang at the door and waited a little bit until I heard a click and saw the handle going down. Ib's mother pulled me in before I could say anything. The mood turned heavy in a few seconds. The woman was wearing a red dress. Her chocolate hair reminded me of Ib's, and those eyes... Ib has her mother's eyes, ruby ones, very beautiful. But the woman was trying to avoid my gaze.

"I'm really sorry to bother you at the present time, Garry...", she said very sadly. I knew how she could feel after that kind of event. "But as you can hear..."

"Uh ?" I forced myself to listen carefully. Ib was crying upstairs. "She knows what happened ?", I asked, putting my gaze on the woman again. This time she looked at me. Her face looked very tired, she sure hadn't sleep of all the night. I started to think if Ib did the same thing... Her mother nodded at me, hiding her eyes with her hands.

"Could I go... comfort her ?", as I told her that, she turned to the left and pointed at the staircase, then looked at me over her shoulder :

"She told me herself to call you. I can't calm her myself, I tried everything but..." I've put a finger on her mouth as to say "stop", and added :

"No need to worry, ma'am, I'll do my best. If you need help, ask me anything." As she didn't answer me, I understood she wanted me to comfort her daughter. But what was I going to say ? If even her own mother can't calm her, how I could make it ? I went upstairs. Now it was obvious that Ib was crying... I moved to her room and knocked at the door.

"May I enter, Ib ?"... Of course nobody came to open the door, she surely was in her bed. After a little hesitation, I opened the door. When I saw the carpet on the floor, I removed my shoes. My gaze then went on Ib. All I cared to see around her was a box of tissues, on a white piece of furniture on the left of her bed. I walked slowly near Ib's bed, and sat down on the floor. She just had to turn her head to see me.

"Ib, your mother told me everything." She sniffled, sobbed and sniffled again, and finally looked at me. Tears continued to flow on her cheeks. Her eyes were wet, and made her look very tired. I felt so bad for her that my own tears were coming up. She was staring at me in silence, didn't make any noise except two sniffles. Her gaze seemed empty, she was lost in my horrified look. Maybe she could feel that I was worrying for her. As I started to put my right hand on her cheek, she took it and left her bed, falling in my arms. Her sobs started again.

"GARRY !" She was so warm, I thought she was sick. Nothing could stop her crying if I stayed in a silence like that. My hand went behind her head, which was already glued to my green shirt, turning wet with all her tears.

"Everything is gonna be okay right now. I'm here to protect you, and I won't stop before anybody tells me to." She looked at me, trying so hard to hold her tears. I chased them off of her cheeks, then she sniffled. I saw a box of tissues when I entered, so I gave her one. She used it and seemed to need another one, which was already in my hand. After that, I saw her cheeks becoming more pale, and she was calming down. She laid her head on my chest once again and she tried to breathe normally. Her heartbeat was slower, and it was a good sign.

"Promise ?" I heard her little voice but asked her to repeat after putting her on her knees.

"Did you say something, Ib ?" My hands went on her cheeks as to tell her to look at me.

"Promise me to protect me forever, Garry." She was so calm when she asked me that. Her eyes were brilliant, her last tears always on the corner of them. Of course I wanted to protect her forever, but I will need to tell her mom the truth, and it could be very painful for the two of them. But I knew that my silence could bring her tears and her fear to be alone back, and her little finger was waiting for mine, so I didn't hesitate a second.

"I promise, Ib. Now you should try to sleep, okay ?"

"I want to stay here.", hiding her face in my green shirt again. I giggled at her.

"Alright, I'll move. I have to check if your mother is okay. Could you move back a second, please ?" She went back the time I get up, and then spread her arms, wanting me to carry her. She was as cute as ever. I went downstairs with her and saw her mother sitting in the sofa, her hands on her eyes.

"Ma'am, is everything okay ?" I asked her while touching her shoulder. She looked at her daughter and smiled at me.

"You can call me Ashley, it's fine, Garry..."

"I wouldn't dare, ma'am. But, if you allow me asking, just what is your last name ?"

"I'm Ashley Jordon."

"Garry Jordon", Ib said. I felt like the time was stopping around me, it was so strange. I stared at Ib with surprise and her cheeks turned red instantly, then she giggled at me and hid her head behind my shoulder since it was very disturbing for her. She squeezed me harder in her little arms. Her mother began to laugh.

"Ib sure have a great imagination !" I stared at Ib's mother now, and her daughter replies her :

"I'm not kidding ! Garry promised me to protect me forever !"

"Oh yeah ?" She looked at me and couldn't stop smiling, I couldn't blush more, actually.

"Just ask me when Ib needs my help and I'll come running." I said and nodded, just trying to hide my face until the blush starts to disappear. "I'll never take your daughter away from you."

"I know you wouldn't, I saw that you were trustworthy since Ib couldn't stop thinking about you." Of course the remark made Ib blush again, and it made me giggle when she hid her again.

"Will it be okay now ? I mean, you really need to rest, I won't bother you anymore." I wanted to put Ib on the sofa but she caught me with her 2 legs, preventing her from falling. I carried her again, and her red eyes were staring at me.

"Ib, Garry is tired too, he must go back to his house and rest like us, you know ?", her mother said.

"Only this night, please. I need Garry...", she giggled.

"Strangely, I knew you would say that.", I smiled too, and sat down on the sofa, hugging Ib as she was hugging me. And she closed her eyes. Her mother ones were peaceful and warm when she stared at me one more time, that kind of thing always make me blush...

"You're adorable, Garry. Do you have any brother or sister ?"

"Actually, no. And I live alone since I was 16, my mother had a cancer." After that, Mrs Jordon shut her mouth with her hands.

"I'm sorry Garry, I didn't wanna make you remember this."

"Alright, don't worry. Is Ib sleeping already ?" I looked at Ib again and could feel her breathe on my chest. She was peaceful too, as anything didn't happen.

"She looks so peaceful. You must be very special to her, Garry.", she told me, closing the distance between us. "Maybe she'll be better with you than I...", and she took my hand. She was starting to worry me, how can she said that ? ...Oh yeah, she didn't know how to make her daughter calm again...

"Never say that, please. Maybe I can help her sleeping but I can't take care about her life like you did the 9 past years. Don't blame yourself, she's counting on you, you're her Mom, Mrs Jordon."

"Don't you want to stay with us, Garry ? Be the Garry Jordon she's dreaming about ?" She really knew how to make me uneasy ! I wanted to speak but she continued : "Actually, I think this suits a lot. You don't think so ?" She looked at me and realized that she had lost me in my thoughts. She nodded to apologize. "Oh, sorry, it must be very unease for you..."

"Don't... don't be sorry, Mrs Jordon. I won't lie to you, that kinda pleased me."

"I'm getting tired, I know I'm not making any sense, sorry. I'll go to bed."

"Could I use the sofa to take a little rest ?" When I tried to get up Ib made a little noise, making me stay sat. Her mother was in front of me, smiling.

"I'm afraid you'll have to stay here if you don't want her to wake up. Don't you need a pillow ? It must be a painful position to sleep."

"I'm fine, I swear. I care more about Ib than myself.", I said, looking at the peaceful Ib.

"Make sure she never get that sad again, please. She really likes you." She told me that before going upstairs. I felt that was very awkward to let Ib fell asleep on me, but her mother didn't really mind. I'll protect her life from anything right now, even if I have to sacrifice mine for her. I made sure Ib will not get a stiff neck when she'll wake up tomorrow, and hugged her again before falling asleep.

* * *

**To be continued...**


	3. I-3 - Breakfast

**Here we go for the chapter 3 !**

* * *

Next day I was woken up by a warm sensation on my cheek. When I opened my eyes I saw Ib kissing me. She had never been so cute. When she saw me awake, she blushed a lot before running away ! I chuckled, looking at her. She made me a large grin and came back to me.

"'Morning Garry..." She said, joining her hands and started to rock her body forward and backward.

"Good morning little angel." She sat down next to me, waiting for a kiss, apparently. I gave her what she wanted and she giggled, before hugging me. "How was your night ?", I asked her, looking at the same moment on my clock to know how many time I slept. It was already 1:00 PM !

"Very, very good !" Her ruby eyes were glowing when she looked at me. "I hope you too", she added.

"Yeah, of course ! This sofa is very comfortable. Didn't you have a stiff neck when you woke up ?"

"What is it ?" I saw her curiosity coming in her gaze, something I really liked from her.

"A stiff neck is when your neck hurts when you move it too fast after waking up."

"Oh, I see ! So no, I didn't !" She was so happy I taught her another word. That makes me really happy in return to see her, full of life like that. Then her mother appeared from another room.

"Hey here is breakfast ! Oh, hello Garry. Come, there's enough for everybody !", she told me. I couldn't refuse that. Ib had already ran into the room, and I saw it was the kitchen.

"Really, that was not necessary Mrs Jordon. Thanks a lot." I nodded, and took a seat next to Ib.

"You're welcome !" She smiled. "Take what you want."

"Here ! It's for you Garry." Of course the pancake Ib was preparing was for me. She had spread it with butter and strawberry jam. My preferred !

"Ib, that's lovely, thanks a lot ! You knew that strawberry was my favorite taste ?"

"Really ?! Yay !" she took the pot of jam again. "I love it too !"

"Be careful with this butter knife, honey !", her mother said.

"I know, Mom !" They seemed really happy of my presence. A thought crossed my head when I saw Ib never stop smiling at me. Did she thought I could take her father's place ? I was kinda embarassed to think something like that at such a good time. I recovered my mind, by savoring the taste of the pancake I received, also took a look around me to notice it was a beautiful kitchen.

The walls were pale yellow at the bottom and white on the top. The floor was made of dark wooden planks and the roof was white, and a single bulb attached on it. Ib's mother was standing in front of many white kitchen furniture attached on the white part of the wall, and everything she needed for cooking was under them. The white fridge was at the right, in the corner, really massive, with a micro-waves on it. The table where we were sitting was a simple one, and the chairs had pillows on them. But there's one thing that caught my attention. I was just amazed by the curtains... they were white on the top but the more we looked at the bottom of the curtains, the more there were roses. Blue and red ones... what a coincidence. When I turned over I saw Ib's mother staring at me. She surprised me.

"It's a simple kitchen but, hope you like it !" She smiled.

"Oh, I was just looking around to, you know, take my marks." I rolled my eyes before winking at Ib, of course she didn't understand me. She made her head fell down on the right, that was making her even more cute. Her mother took my hands and came close to me, stars in her eyes.

"Are you planning to stay with us, Garry ?" She asked me. She really started to scare me !

"Well, not for the moment, but if I can help a couple of days for... you know."

"I understand, don't worry. It's lovely to think about us like that, Garry, thank you very much."

"No problem, Mrs Jordon, I'm happy too." I looked back at the curtains before finishing to eat.

"Where are we going today, Mom ?", Ib asked.

"Oh I'm afraid I can't get out today, I have a lot of things to do..." She made me a sad smile, I know exactly what she was talking about. "Maybe Garry could make a walk with you to the Wimbleton park ?" She clearly wanted me to take Ib away from all that stress she was going to endure alone.

"Sure I'll do, what do you think about it, Ib ?" She was already looking at me with a huge smile on her face, her pink cheeks and her beautiful ruby eyes.

"I want it so much ! Wait for me Garry, I'll get dressed, okay ?"

"Sure Ib, but take your time, no need to be so excited." The little angel ran in her room. Her mother was looking at the phone, waiting for a call from the Mortician's, with a sad face. I joined her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Ib will hate that face.", I told her. She made me a little smile.

"I know, but sometimes I can't pretend to be happy, especially for that..."

"Just stay strong, I know you will. Ib's happiness is the most precious thing." She took my hand off of her shoulder and kept it in her hand.

"Thank you Garry. You really are an handsome man, you know ?" I started to blush again and scratched the back of my head, a little bit embarassed.

"Well, as you say, Mrs Jordon !" Ib came downstairs in her usual school uniform, her white long-sleeved shirt with red bow, her red skirt, black knee-high socks and red shoes. She was perfect.

"I'm ready, Garry !" she said, running to her mother, giving her a kiss on the cheek. "I love you Mom !". Her mother kissed her forehead before saying :

"I love you too, Ib, be careful okay ?"

"Sure !" Ib then came back to me and took my left hand with her two ones.

"We won't be too long, don't worry." I told her mother to comfort her. She smiled as to say thanks.

* * *

We were out of the house now. Of course I thought I could drive to the park, but after that event, no. And Ib was too energetic, she needed to spend some. I looked at her and smiled, she was always the little Ib I liked, smiling and looking for everything I could teach her. But she was way different from yesterday in the gallery, and it's totally understandable. She must have been traumatized for life after that horrible adventure, but she never showed me a sign of fear while we were crossing the cursed gallery. For me everything is forgotten, except Mary and those blue dolls... one sure thing is that I'm never going to a Guertena's exhibit again. I looked Ib again, she was really happy to be here with me. The park was closer than I thought, we were almost arrived, and she told me the same thing. We were arrived in front of the park. We had to cross the road to reach it.

"Remember what we do before crossing a road, Ib ?"

"Looking at both sides twice !" Yeah, they were no traffic lights on that side of the park, making the road a little bit more dangerous to cross.

"I'm proud of you, Ib ! Never let go my hand, okay ?" We crossed the road and entered the park.

* * *

**To be continued...**


	4. I-4 - Encounter

******Here we go for the chapter 4 !**

* * *

**Ib's PoV**

When we entered the park, I saw 3 butterflies dancing around the flowers. They were beautiful ! I wanted to catch one to show it to Garry, who was looking at me. I waited for the butterfly to settle on a yellow flower, and caught it ! I turned over and ran for Garry.

"What did you catch, Ib ?" He knelt down to be on my height.

"A beautiful butterfly ! Look !" When I opened my hands, the butterfly flew away.

"I've never see a butterfly like this before !" Garry's gaze was on the butterfly, like me, actually. When it went outside the park, I took his hand again and we walked toward the center. It was big park full of trees and a little lake in the middle. Kids were playing with remote-controlled boats, and some were flying kites with their parents. I was amazed by the dancing kites, I wanted one so much ! Garry was looking at me, then in the direction of the kites, and finally told me :

"I see in your eyes that you also want to fly a kite !" How did he know ? Just looking in my eyes ? I blushed at him and hid my face before shaking it, then looked up at him. He chuckled.

"Can you learn me how to do, Garry ?" I couldn't contain my joy ! I knew Garry will do it.

"Sure I will, come, we'll buy you one." I was more than happy, I took Garry's hand with both of mine and we started to walk to the little wooden house near the lake.

"What for your pleasure, sir ?" The trader asked Garry. Before he could answer, I pulled his coat.

"Garry, Garry, I can't see." I've spread my arms for him to carry me, and he does. "Thank you !"

"You're welcome. Hello sir, we need a kite for this little lady."

"Everything is here !" Garry looked at me, but I was too busy making my choice, until I saw the perfect kite. It had red roses on it. I asked it to the trader :

"The one with the roses, the roses please ! It's so beautiful !" He took it and gave it to me. Garry put me back on the floor to open his wallet and pay for the kite.

"Here, thanks a lot." He said, giving the money to the trader, and starting to walk away.

"It's my pleasure, sir. Take care of your sister !" Garry stopped, his face was turning red, it was so funny !

"Garry, you're red like a tomato !" I couldn't stop laughing and ran to the place without trees.

* * *

**Garry's PoV**

I didn't leave my gaze from Ib since she started to fly her kite alone. I sat down on a bench, and saw her enjoying her kite since 15 minutes now. And I was impressed, she was really good at this ! I thought she was happier than every child in the world for a moment, since I bought her her kite she couldn't stop laughing. Then she looked at me :

"Garry, can you come please ?" She was smiling again, I thought she wanted to stop. I joined her.

"What's it Ib, do you want to stop ?" She gave me the handles and looked at me.

"I'm afraid of tangling the ropes !"

"That's what I thought. Let me show you." I slowly rolled the ropes around the handles, her gaze was on my hands. When it was done, I gave her the kite again. "Here it is !"

"Thank you Garry !" She kissed my cheek and hugged me. I had no choice than carrying her, and I kissed her forehead.

"What do you want to do now, Ib ?"

"Play !" Then I brought her to the kids area, where she played at least 30 minutes. It was a colorful sand area, with a slide, a playground and several swings. The last 10 minutes, I was lost in my thoughts. What could I do in the near future ? Just help Ib and her mother ? Stay with them ? How many time if I stayed ? Too many questions at the same time, I shook my head to forget that. And then she appeared, Ib was in front of me, her hands had already took the both of mine. I could see her worried gaze when I raised my head.

"Garry, are you okay ?" She asked me with a sad expression on her face.

"Oh, excuse me Ib. I must have worried you. I was just thinking about the future." I raised my left hand behind her head.

"Did you thought you could stay with me ?" I saw her cheeks becoming red again, she asked me that with her cutest voice to force me to say yes.

"Why do you ask, Ib ?" I made a surprised face just to see what she could answer. She was shaking her body from left to right, biting her lower lip and rolling her eyes. I was 90% sure of the answer :

"I like you a lot, Garry." When she realized what she said, she hid her head in her tie. I chuckled.

"You sure know how to be cute, Ib ! But your mother must be okay with that, you know." She instantly looked at me with her smiling face, and embraced my neck with her arms. I hugged her in return, before saying :

"But you must know that I like you too." I couldn't see her face but know she was trying to contain her tears. She was warm, and my coat began to wet where her head was standing. I asked myself a last time what I had to win if I left her to continue my lonely life in my little apartment. The answer was obvious. If I could help somebody to have a heavenly life, of course I'll stay with her. Ib.

When she was calm again, I decided to brought her to the Merill. This was a surprise but she could easily understand.

* * *

**Ib's PoV**

We were on a gravel path leading outside the park. Garry told me he had a surprise for me, I was wondering what it could be. And then I saw it. We were just in front of the café he told us before, the Merill ! We only had to cross the road to reach it !

"Really, Garry ?!" He looked at me and then in the direction of my gaze, the name of the café. He laughed and looked at me again.

"Oh, you remembered the name of the café ! I'm amazed !" I was so happy ! After crossing the road, I released his hand and ran in front of the Merill. And then something scary happened... A man caught me and started to run away, covering my mouth so that I couldn't scream. Garry was running after him, roaring :

"Let go my sister, NOW ! Somebody, stop him, please !" When I heard that, I started to bite the man's hand and shout :

"GARRY !" But the man was already stopped. When I returned my head, I saw a man with a sword, pointing at the man carrying me. He said :

"Where do you think you're going with that little lady ? Release her, quick." My kidnapper released me on the floor before running away, at the other side of the road. Garry hugged me so hard that I couldn't stop crying.

"Garry, I was scared..." He was crying too, and carried me as I could embrace his neck.

"I'm sorry Ib, I'm so sorry ! Never run forward without me again, okay ?"

"I'll never do it again, I promise..."

"Thank you so much for your intervention..."

"It was my pleasure." The man hid his sword under his black leather jacket. He was as tall as Garry, had brown hair, sunglasses and a scarf with shades of grey was hiding all his face. Under his jacket was a grey shirt, a brown belt and he was wearing black pants, gloves and shoes. "Everybody call me Zodiak, do as well. Be more careful the next time." He turned backward and walked away...

"Who was this man ?", I asked to Garry.

"I don't know but... I saw him jumping down from the roof of a house, what a crazy boy. He was really scary too... Oh God, I'm so glad he saved you..."

Garry and I were so scared... He sat down on a bench next to us, and kept me in his arms... I used my sleeve to remove the tears from my head, and watched Garry sobbing... I used my two sleeves to cover his cheeks, and smiled at him. Then he looked at me. I loved his blue eye so much... and I felt myself out of any danger in his arms. It seems that my smile calmed him down, his heartbeat was back to normal. I embraced his neck again, kissing his cheek and whispered in his ear :

"You called me 'sister'..." He replaced my hair right behind my ear, kissed my cheek in return and also whispered :

"I'll never let you alone, sweetheart. We'll go home now and come back with your mother later."

* * *

**To be continued...**


	5. I-5 - Problems

******Here we go for the chapter 5 !**

* * *

**Zodiak's PoV**

No one knows my identity since I'm supposed to be dead in a car crash 3 years ago, when I was 18. I created my name of Zodiak one week after the accident, always hiding my appearance behind the sunglasses and scarf I stole. My sword belonged to my father, and a few people know that I got it. Actually, nobody knows that I killed him with his own sword, while he was trying to kill me with his broken alcohol bottle. I don't regret anything.

Presently, I live in that. The abandoned factory of the town, access supposed to be forbidden because of the possibility of inhaling asbestos. That makes me smile everytime. The factory was nearly destroyed, the blow of the wind going through every hole in the walls made the place a little bit cold, but I didn't mind. I didn't know why I stayed here. Actually I didn't know what was the point of my life, now. But there's one thing that I would never bear... the violence. Even worse if it is against minors. That's why I saved this little girl earlier. That didn't look like me to trail around the city in broad daylight, especially near the park. But everytime I saved somebody, I felt like I did something good...

"It's unusual to see you moving before the night time." I looked up. It was Azeroth sitting on a metallic beam, looking at the roof and smoking his cigarette.

"When will you stop smoking, Aze' ?" He jumped down.

"When you'll stop saving people's lifes, I think.", he said before stubbing out his cigarette. He was always the same.

"You'll never change, don't you ?"

"Nope." After a little silence we couldn't contain our laughter. The echo resounded inside the empty factory. Actually, I didn't see Azeroth since 2 months now. He was 23, as tall and thin as me, but much more muscular. His long hair were black, but he made a ponytail with them. His eyes were dark blue and he was always smiling. This time he was wearing a suit and tie with his usual white shirt and pants, and new black shoes. A suitcase was on the floor behind him.

"What the hell were you doing these past 2 months, dude ?", I asked him, banging his back.

"You know exactly what you told me to do, Zo'.", he answered, pointing an APB in front of him.

"Oh yeah, the target. Did you catch him ?" He opened his suitcase, full of money. "I guess he was not your only target. I remember that the reward was not so important." I crossed my arms, looking at him with an amazed eye. "And why on earth are you wearing that ?"

"What ? It's a perfect camouflage dressing." I couldn't hold my hand, and face-palmed...

"Never mind, where does this money come from ?"

"His gang was also researched. But I think there's one more."

"Do you have an identikit picture ?" He checked the bottom of the suitcase and gave me the paper. I suddenly removed my sunglasses. The picture was representing a man of my age, with lavender hair and 4 dark streaks. Only his right eye was visible, his left one was hid behind his hair. But I felt that Azeroth was staring at me.

"To remove your sunglasses just for looking at that kind of thing, there must be a problem."

"I met this guy. Near the park, with his sister." Azeroth took my shoulders and shout :

"Where ?!" I banged his hands away from me.

"Explain me the situation with this guy, I won't let you kill him, his sister is still a child." I felt very nervous. What should I do ?

* * *

**Garry's PoV**

I knocked at the door of Ib's house. Her mother came to open it a few seconds later.

"Hey you two ! Is everything alright ?" I looked at both sides to check if nobody followed us.

"Just let us come inside, Mrs Jordon." I put down Ib and entered the last, before locking the door.

"Garry, what's the matter ?" Ib came back to me after putting her kite next to a wall, and took my hand. I knelt down and took her both hands.

"I need to talk with your mom a few moments, can you rest a little moment in your room, Ib ?"

"You will come, after ?" I nodded and kissed her forehead, she kissed my cheek, went to her mother for a hug, and went upstairs.

"Is everything ok with Ib ?" She had a worried gaze, I placed my hand on her shoulder.

"Somebody tried to kidnap her. Luckily, another man helped me to take Ib back." Her eyes showed her terrified emotion. She put her hands on her mouth. "Do you have some enemies capable of kidnapping your daughter against a ransom ?" She became calm again after seeing my eyes, maybe it was just my serious gaze. She was looking at the floor when she answered.

"No, not any."

"And your... husband ?" Her eyes widened, maybe something came out of her mind that time.

"He was a lawyer, so I think he had many of them. Do you think somebody wanted to take revenge on him ?" She looked lost. I shook my head.

"I think his death was an accident, but from now on I will keep an eye on Ib." She made me a little smile and took my hand between her two hands.

"May I ask you something ? Why are you so protective to Ib ?"

"I promised her, yesterday in the gallery. I couldn't leave a child like her in such a dangerous place."

"I'm afraid she wants you as her brother." She giggled at that. I was embarassed...

"And I'm afraid I accidentally called her "sister" while she was kidnapped. She took it seriously..."

"Is that really a problem ?" I began to blush at her remark. She took a point, after all I told Ib herself that I wanted to stay here. Before I could say anything, she started to whisper in my ear. "She loves you more than anyone, Garry, she trusts you. Never let her down." Before I could ask what she really meant by saying "love", she goes back into the kitchen. I sighed and began to scratch the back of my head, worrying about Ib's feelings. Maybe I was too close from her, and so she started... "Never mind, Garry, get it out of your head.", I thought. Ib had just lost her father, she needed us to be kind to her.

I removed my coat and put it on the coathanger, before moving upstairs. I removed my shoes before knocking at Ib's door, and I didn't have the time to ask if I could enter that it was already open. Ib smiled at me, grabbed my hand and started to pull me in. She was strangely calm when she sat back on her bed, but when she looked at me again I could see that she was trying to sleep before. I had a strange feeling suddenly.

"I can't sleep without you Garry..." Haha, I knew it. I sighed, walked forward and sat down, my back against the wall. Her gaze was always on me, I just had to smile, and she would come.

"Do you feel tired, Ib ?"

"Kinda..." she answered by rubbing her eyes. What was I waiting for ? She needed to sleep, it was more than obvious. I sat on her bed where I'll just had to turn myself to put her down when she'll fall asleep. I opened my arms and she crawled on her bed until I could catch her. I sat her on my left leg, as I planned, and she already started to close her eyes. Her two little hands were on my chest, I took those with my right hand, my left one was already positioned so that she couldn't fall. A little smile took shape on her cute face, but she fell asleep after a few minutes. I felt her warm breathe on my hand, it made me smile. I liked to see her when she was peaceful like this. It was comforting.

* * *

**Zodiak's PoV **

I sat again on the roof of the Merill, and my scarf began to fly from the wind. I really liked to have such a point of view on the streets, I could easily see anything happen and interfere if that was necessary... like I did before. I checked my pocket and unfolded the paper. The identikit picture of that Garry. Azeroth told me everything on his subject when we were in the factory, but seeing him with a child, and how he treated her perfectly, really made me think he was a good guy. His past of bad boy dates of 4 years ago after all, I'm sure he regretted everything right now. The problem is that Azeroth has always been narrow-minded. I had to found Garry before him.

* * *

**To be continued...**


	6. I-6 - Family

******Here we go for the chapter 6 !**

* * *

I looked at the street once again. After a few seconds I heard a girl's scream. It was in the street behind that one, so I rushed to check the other side, jumping on the house behind the Merill. The girl was just under my position, at my right. 3 teens were approaching her. Without hesitation, I jumped on the first to break my fall, making him fall forward, the time I kicked out the 2 other from the dead end. Of course they took out knives to intimidate me, but I took my sword and they flew away. It was always so funny... When the third young boy tried to get up, I kicked him so that I could see his frightened face when I showed him my sword.

"What were you going to do to that lady, huh ?"

"N...No-Nothing, I swear ! Please don't kill me, for God's sake !" I took him up and pulled him in front of me.

"I will remember you. Don't you dare trying that again."

"I'm sorry !" As the first second I released him, he ran away too. The girl was scared of me, of course I was not wearing that to make some friends. I put back my sword where it was, under my jacket, and raised my hand as to help the young girl to stood up.

"Everything will be okay right now." She nodded, and my hand returned into my pocket.

"Thanks a lot, um..."

"Zodiak.", I said, and walked out of the dead end. I really started to told myself that more and more teenagers are making problems everywhere over the years. I sighed at those thoughts, I found that pathetic but it was the reality. Such a sad reality... when I turned left, I crossed the road of Azeroth.

"Zo', always in that district ? You'll never change !"

"Why are you here, Aze' ?", I asked, with a little angry tone.

"Oh, I was just wondering if a lavender-haired man was going to take that way." And he chuckled...

"Are you stupid at a point to kill a boy in front of the eyes of her 9-year-old sister?", I whispered.

"Relax, dude, did you saw any weapon on me at the factory ? Seriously, look at you, you're carrying a fucking sword, you're 100 times more dangerous than me. I just wanna talk to him."

"You scared me for a second..." I banged his shoulder. This guy really needed to learn thinking about the other's emotions before talking.

"Huh, you know what, you're right. I let you this guy, I need a rest after that airplane journey. I'll be at the factory tomorrow at 10:00 AM. See ya."

"As you say." I sighed, relieved for Garry and his sister. I wanted to meet them, I don't know why, but they looked different than the people I saved previously. I had a good feeling for once.

* * *

**Garry's PoV**

It had been 40 minutes that I left Ib alone in her room, resting after that scary event. Her mother and I couldn't stop talking about everything coming to our minds. She was really understandable, and it was a real pleasure to see that some people like that still exist.

"Do you want more coffee, Garry ?", she proposed me.

"I'm afraid I have to refuse, Mrs Jordon. Don't forget we had to meet up at the Merill today."

"Oh, you always plan to go there ?"

"I wanted to buy Ib and you some macaroons but that incident happened. I can't private myself from those delicious things !" We started to laugh. Then she added, winking at me :

"Okay, but that time I want you to hold Ib's hand and to let her go inside the café before you !"

"As I thought, don't worry about it." I nodded and smiled. She then looked behind me.

"Oh, and I notice hardly that you bought Ib a kite. Was she happy ?"

"She enjoyed it during 15 minutes after I taught her how to do. I was amazed, she's good at this !"

"I have to pay you back.", she said, starting to open her wallet.

"No, really, no ! It's my present. My present for Ib. You owe me nothing, that's okay.", I answered, shaking my hands as to say no, and smiling. She closed her wallet.

"At least let me pay for the macaroons, okay ?"

"I'll pay my part !"

"Certainly not !" We couldn't stop laughing together. Sure I knew she was a lovely woman since the first time I saw her, but she was also an amazing mother. Ib then came downstairs, rubbing her right eye and carrying a pink rabbit doll with her left hand. I felt guilty to awoke her.

"Honey ! I'm sorry, did we awoke you ?" Ib shook her head as to say 'no', and hugged her mother until she kissed her cheek. Then she came to me and sat on my leg as we did in her room, before laying down her head on my chest.

"Don't leave me alone again, Garry...", she said while looking at me, trying to show me her cutest face to get me to crack. Actually, it worked everytime. I kissed her forehead and hugged her before laying down against the sofa, when I felt her arm. I asked her immediatly :

"Is your right arm okay ? I don't wanna hurt you, Ib." Her smile grew up.

"I promise it's okay. I just don't want to let you go again." At that moment, I heard the sound of a cell phone taking a picture. Ib's mother started to look in another direction, and blushed.

"I'm so sorry Garry, I couldn't resist ! You're way too cute together..." I felt my face turning red, she was really good at making me uneasy ! But I must admit she was right on that.

"It's more embarassing than anything." I giggled while she was laughing. Then Ib put her warm hands on my cheeks and stared at me, with a strange gaze. Her eyes were wide open as she had discovered something new, and she was biting her lower lip when her hands touched her own cheeks. After realizing that I was watching her, she became red, shook her head and hid it against my chest one more time, and giggled. Her mother was looking at us all along, her hands were carrying her head like if she couldn't take so many cuteness. Her gaze made me very uneasy again...

"What did I tell you ?" She smiled at me. Her girl then took my hand and asked me :

"Garry ? Can I... can I call you big brother ?" I would never have thought she could ask me that like if it was nothing. I was so surprised that my mouth didn't want to shut down. What should I answer to this ? I was forced to say yes if I didn't want her to cry. But she added :

"Just one time, please..."

"What do you want to tell me, Ib ?" Tears started to appear in the corner of her eyes, I searched the reason for a second before realizing she was going to tell me something she really wanted to.

"I love you, big brother..." Her head went in my chest again, she didn't want me to see her crying. She was hugging me with all her strength, I couldn't resist to give her this wave of feelings, too. Her mother was looking at me, tears starting to raise in her eyes. But I never felt a gaze like this before. Nothing could be more warm than it. For the first time I had a strange feeling raising into me. Ib's mother started to walk forward slowly and sat down next to me, using her right hand trying to get rid of her tears.

"I dreamt so many times of having a son like you, to watch over my daughter..." She pulled my head between her shoulders before adding :

"Come stay with us, Garry." It was too much at once, I couldn't contain my tears anymore, maybe it was my fate to meet Ib at the gallery. I finally found out a way to be useful somewhere...

"Sure I will." The feeling I felt in my body was not new... it was the sensation of being in a family, which I had lost since many years...

* * *

**To be continued...**


	7. I-7 - Merill

******Here we go for the chapter 7 !**

* * *

It was 6:00 PM now. Ib was always resting in my arms, rolled in my blue coat, which I had pick up a few minutes ago to keep her warm. Her mother told me a lot about Ib. It was difficult for her to make friends at school, because of her red eyes. Actually I was nearly her only real friend since she was born. I asked myself what was the problem with her eyes. Okay it was uncommon, but also way more beautiful than anything, and gave her a warm look. I loved her eyes. Actually, I loved Ib as a sister. She was very mature compared to the other children of her age. I was in a hurry to take her to school tomorrow, and see what she had to bear everyday. But I couldn't feel bad for her and see her peaceful face at the same time. I was happy. Her mother came back to us, trying to hide her sadness.

"Is everything okay, Mrs Jordon ?"

"Everything is arranged, the funeral is in 3 days. I'll have to go for some shopping with Ib quickly..."

"I understand. 3 days, huh ? That's Wednesday. I'll have to ask my boss for a day off."

"I don't want to involve you in this, Garry... we'll be okay.", she said, joining her hands. Who could believe this... but I had a good reason to go with them.

"I'm afraid I have to inlay, I must tell him that everything will be alright." She smiled and came behind me, taking my head with her hands and kissing my forehead.

"You really wear your heart on your sleeve, Garry, you're a so nice person."

"You're too kind, Mrs Jordon..." We giggled together, making Ib woken up, looking everywhere with her cute half opened eyes, and smiling at me. I began to re-comb her hair, asking :

"Do you feel hungry, sweetheart ?" She nodded twice and began to rub her eyes. I stood her on the floor in front of me, and continued : "Are you ready to taste some macaroons ?" A big grin appeared on her face, she joined her hands and started to jump.

"Yes, yes, yes !" I got up, put up my coat and looked at her mother, smiling.

"That's when you want !" She got up too, took her handbag and went to the door, opening it and taking her jacket on the coathanger.

"There we go !"

"Garry, hurry up, please !" Ib was pulling my left hand, impatient to return at the Merill. She stopped in front of the door, to let me make the first step outside. As I told her "You can come" with a sign of hand, she jumped on me, wide opened arms. I carried her under her arms and turned around before let her go back on the floor. She giggled and took my left hand, and after her mother locked the door of the house, she took her right hand, and we started walking.

* * *

**Zodiak's PoV**

I raised a little bit my left sleeve to look at my watch. It was already 6:30 PM, it seems that I had an absence. "That didn't look like me to take a rest on a roof like that...", I told myself. I stood up, scratched the back of my head and leaned forward to check if the street was safe. At that moment, I heard a little girl laughing. It was them, Garry and his sister, maybe with their mother too. As they entered inside the Merill, I jumped in a dead end next to the café, and watched the scene.

* * *

**Garry's PoV**

"Garry ! We were worrying about you, what's up ? Who are your friends ?" Mrs Amber was a smiling woman around 40 years old, she was very kind to her customers, especially me, because I came here at least once a week. She was smaller than me but was always gorgeous. Her long brown hair were curled, she had sky blue eyes and her skin was tan. We couldn't see it on our side of the counter but I know she was wearing her usual cream-colored dress. I was going to introduce her but... yeah, as usual, Ib had to talk.

"I'm not friend with Garry, I'm his sister from now on !", Ib said, hugging me. Her mother laughed and started to walk in front of Mrs Amber, raising her hand for a handshake.

"I'm Ashley Jordon, and here is Ib, my daughter. Nice to meet you."

"Judith Amber, nice to meet you too. You and your girl seem to be very close to Garry !" Mrs Amber looked at me and Ib, who decided to hide her face behind me, blushing. I giggled and knelt down in front of her, my hand caressing her cheek.

"Don't be shy, Ib, say hello to Mrs Amber." Ib ran in front of the counter and started to shake her body from left to right, her hands together.

"Hello Mrs Amber."

"Ow... you're the cutest girl I have ever seen since I have open this café, you know ?", she said, carrying her head with both her hands. Ib giggled and ran back at me, taking my hand to hide her red face.

"What's your bond with Garry, Mrs Jordon ?", she asked, smiling.

"It's a little bit fuzzy because of the recent events, I think Garry should explain you later."

"I see. Don't you dare forgetting anything, okay ?" Mrs Amber made me an angry look and pointed at me. I chuckled and answered, shaking my hands as to say no :

"I won't, Mrs Amber."

"Good. So, how can I be useful to you ?" She crossed her arms on the counter, and looked Mrs Jordon in her eyes. I helped her to choose her command while Ib visited the place with her eyes.

* * *

**Ib's PoV**

While Mom and Garry were speaking with Mrs Amber, I took Garry's hand and turned toward the door, to observe the café. It was a pretty place, and bigger than I thought. The roof and the floor were made of dark wooden planks, the same color we had at home. On the floor there was just a red carpet, covering the floor between the door and the counter. On the white wall at my right were paintings of baskets of fruits separated by pink lights. The fruits looked like real ones, it was amazing ! Those paintings were also on the wall on the opposite side. Behind Mrs Amber was a big furniture with a lot of bottles, and another door on the left, half opened. I could see stairs behind it. I was sure it was Mrs Amber's home.

When I looked back at the entrance, I saw something outside the café, through the pink curtains. When I realized it was a man looking at us, I squeezed Garry's hand harder, looked at him and pulled his tattered coat with my other hand until he looked at me.

"What is it, Ib ?"

"I saw somebody looking at us from outside..." When I looked again, there was nothing.

"Are you sure, Ib ? There's nobody outside." I wanted to answer Garry but a man interrupted me.

"Maybe because I'm already here." Garry and I screamed when we saw the man sitting on the sofa against the wall. Our scream scared Mom and Mrs Amber, who turned to see the boy. I removed Garry's coat from my head and recognized Zodiak.

"Zodiak ?!", Garry and I said at the same time.

* * *

**Garry's PoV**

Zodiak was sitting there, I don't know how he could enter that fast and discreetly.

"You again ? Why do you keep staying around the Merill ?" Mrs Amber asked to him angrily. It seems that she already knows Zodiak.

"Sorry if I scared you, I didn't want to. I just wanted some... informations."

"Do you know that guy, Garry ?", Ib's mother asked me.

"He's the one who saved your girl earlier."

"I'm not here for some thanks. Garry, I have some questions to ask you.", Zodiak said.

"What do you want to know ?" He got up and started to walk forward. Ib hid herself in my coat again, and I was a little bit scared by his appearance. He checked his pocket and found out a piece of paper. When he stretched it to me, I took it.

"Private investigation. Bye." And he disappeared. I blew a sigh of relief before opening my coat, and put the paper in the pocket of my pants. Ib showed herself again, as Mrs Amber said :

"I wonder who is this guy, sometimes. He's scary but everything I heard about him was good."

"What did he give to you, Garry ?" Mrs Jordon was holding my arm, worried.

"Just a piece of paper, I'll see what it is when we're back home. Never mind that guy, we are here to spend a good time together !" I was glad to see them smiling again. We took the bag of macaroons, sat on the sofa together, Ib just in front of me, and started to eat.

* * *

**To be continued...**


	8. I-8 - Factory

******Here we go for the chapter 8 !**

* * *

**Ib's PoV**

Garry didn't lie when he told me that macaroons were delicious ! Mom had buy different macaroons to taste them all but strawberry ones were the best ! Garry and Mom couldn't stop talking about everything, but I didn't understand all their conversation because I was eating another macaroon. When I looked down at the table, I saw that it was one of Garry's strawberry ones. "Oh no, what should I do ?", I told myself. I was so uneasy, but I needed to tell him the truth... I started to pull his hand to catch his attention, and called his name :

"Garry ?" He finally looked at me.

"Yes, Ib ?" I covered my mouth and looked at him in the eyes, before telling him the truth :

"I'm sorry, I think I ate one of your favorite macaroons..." He looked at the table and chuckled.

"That doesn't matter Ib, you can have the... last one if you want.", he said while catching one of the two macaroons and started to eat it. I was relieved to see him smiling at me !

"You are not angry ?", I asked. He looked at me again, surprised, and swallowed his last piece of macaroon.

"Why should I ? If you are hungry, take what you want, but don't become sick, okay ?" I smiled.

"I think I had enough.", I said before sitting on his leg, and finally hugged him. "Thank you Garry..."

"Oh, huh, you're welcome." I loved him so much, he was so awesome ! Always kind to me, protective and so sweet... it may be strange but, everytime I was in his arms, I felt so strong and warm. And when I looked at his superb blue eye, I couldn't stop blushing...

* * *

**Garry's PoV**

After talking some more time with Mrs Jordon, we decided to say good bye to Mrs Amber, and leave the Merill. It was getting darker outside. When we went back home, I put my coat on the coathanger, and took off my shoes. Ib did the same and ran into the kitchen, followed by her mother. I took advantage of being alone to visit the living room.

A luster was suspended on the white roof. I lighted it to have a better look at the decoration. The ground was made of brown stone floor, covered by a carpet representing a mosaic, all around the black sofa, and up to the piece of furniture where the TV was set. Between both of those was a candle on a little black table. A cupboard covered the wall on my left, and a clock was attached on the one behind me. The tapestry on each wall was representing a flower field, it was gorgeous, so different compared to my apartment !

Amazed by the living room, I walked forward, putting my hands in my pockets, and I felt it. I stayed there without moving, remembering the moment when I received that paper. I took it in my hand, and started to unfold it. I was very nervous when I saw the drawing... of me. What was Zodiak doing with that kind of paper, and why did it exist ?

A bead of sweat rolled over my cheek, and sank on the sheet of paper. Then I saw the message. "Old Factory, 10:00 PM." I wiped my forehead and asked myself what was the point of that message. I closed my eyes and started to think, my hand covering my head. Then I understood. Zodiak had questions for me, for a private investigation, he said. I looked again at the paper. Zodiak wanted me to go to the town's old factory at 10:00 PM, apparently alone, as the same word was written in capital letters. I tore the paper and moved to the kitchen, to throw it into the bin. Ib's mother looked at me surprisingly and asked :

"Was that the odd paper you received earlier ? Was something written on it ?" Her voice and eyes showed her concern. I simply answered :

"A meeting. Tonight, in the old factory, and alone." I looked at the floor when I said the last words. Mrs Jordon ran in front of me and took my hands, more and more worried.

"I can't trust him, Garry, I have a bad feeling, I swear to God that I have a bad feeling..." She was about to cry, I must have to react quickly. I covered her cheeks with my hands.

"The past few years I learned not to judge somebody on his appearance, and I really think this man have a great soul, due to his actions." She took a deep breathe to calm her down. Actually, it worked for her. But now I had to comfort Ib, who was already at my right, looking at me sadly.

"You have to go, Garry ? Where ? I want to come with you, I..." I knelt down and shut her mouth with my finger. She understood that I was going to tell her everything when I took her cheeks.

"No Ib, I don't go now. Zodiak wants to meet me, just me, and you will be sleeping when I'll get out. But I want you to never worry about me, okay ? If you are sad, I'm sad too."

"Promise me to come back. Please, Garry..." I took her hands, kissing both of those.

"Did you forget my promise to stay with you forever ?" After those words, she couldn't contain her tears. She threw herself on me and squeezed my chest as hard as she could with her arms.

"I love you Garry, I love you so much..." I hugged her in return.

"Me too, sweetheart. I'll bring you to school tomorrow." Yes I loved her, but not the same way. Her reaction each time I looked at her, each time she was next to me... of course I was not sure, but I thought she began to fall in love for me. I had to be very careful with that.

* * *

There was an eternity until my watch indicates 9:30 PM. Mrs Jordon got up at the same time I did, and came to hug me.

"Please be careful, okay ?"

"Nothing will happen to me, Mrs Jordon. Don't worry." I took my keys and opened the door, but Mrs Jordon took my hand again.

"Wait." She returned my hand and gave me a key. "Just in case I fall asleep before you come back." I held the key and smiled at her.

"Good night, Mrs Jordon."

"You too, Garry. Be careful." She waited for me to enter my car before closing the door. I began to be nervous again, just asking myself what could be so important for Zodiak. I needed my answer.

* * *

I finally arrived in front of the huge abandoned factory. My watch indicated... 9:52 PM. If I waited one more second, I will began to doubt. I shook my head and exited the car. I walked forward and opened the rusty gate. The place was so dark that I had to use my cell phone to shine my steps. In the factory, the wind crossing the holes of the walls turned the mood really scary. But there was some light coming from the right. It was another room, separated from the factory by a big window, and a door at the bottom of the room. A man was sitting on a chair, watching TV. When I saw the sunglasses and the scarf on the table, and the sword attached on the wall, I guessed that it was Zodiak. I knocked at the door, and he opened it in a few seconds.

"Welcome Garry. Sorry to bother you at such a time." He gave me a handshake and showed me a chair, before switching off the TV and take back his place. For the first time I saw his blue eyes, and he was rather thin. I started to ask him :

"What was the identikit portrait you gave me earlier ?"

"My associate gave it to me. He told me everything about your past. You know, 4 years ago ?" I clenched my teeth when he told me that. I didn't want to remember this. But he faced me and joined his hands on the table. "I know how you can feel, Garry. You can be sure that I didn't want you to remember those moments, but I really need to know the truth. Please."

"Why should I ?"

"My associate come back from his mission. And he killed everybody in relation with your gang." I widened my eyes and my heartbeat started to get faster and faster. I needed to calm down. Zodiak chuckled and served me a glass of water before banging my shoulder twice, and smiling at me. "Eh, don't need to get so nervous, I just want some explanations !" I drank the water and took a deep breathe. Zodiak didn't look so terrible without his scary dressing. I looked kinda nice.

"Thanks, sir. Can you tell me what do you want to know, exactly ?" Zodiak took a stack of papers.

"Your relashionships... how many you were... the reason of your departure. Everything ! Oh, and don't call me sir, it's kinda embarrassing !"

* * *

**To be continued...**


	9. I-9 - Past

******Here we go for the chapter 9 !**

* * *

**~ ~ In Garry's past...**

When I was 16 years old, I lived with my father alone. My mother died when I was 11. My father was more and more violent over the years, because of his alcoholism. That's when I met the first guy. It was over midnight, I walked in the streets on the way back home, when I saw a man being assault by 2 hooded men. Scared until I saw a shovel, an idea came to my mind. I could easily hit their heads from behind. I took the shovel and rushed toward the 2 guys. The shovel blow put them instantly K.O, and I grabbed their guns before the man in suit and tie told me to follow him quickly. He took me up to an empty warehouse and gave me a handshake.

"You risked your life for saving me, I could never enough tell you my thanks."

"Well, that was easy from behind." The man laughed, and held my shoulder.

"What's the name of my rescuer ?" I gave him a false name.

"Peter."

"Nice to meet you, Peter. You can call me Georges. I manage a group attracted by illegal activities with big profits. Will you want to join us ? You could win a lot..."

"Illegal activities ?"

"Don't worry, we don't kill people... everything is made in the discretion, and during the night. Nobody can see us, nobody knows us, and nobody knows that we existed before."

"... Can I... come back tomorrow and give you my decision ? I need some time..."

"Of course. The warehouse will be opened at midnight." The door opened behind me, that was scary. Then Georges whispered in my ear, holding my shoulders... "Oh and... now that we all know you, you shouldn't tell anybody that we are located here. At least, if you like the life." Several persons laughed at his remark, wanting to scare me. I sighed to show them that it didn't work.

"I won't. See you tomorrow." I put my hands in my pockets and exited the warehouse. The doors shuts behind me, and I walked again in the direction of my home. I spend the whole next day thinking about their proposal. I had nothing to lose. Actually, my father lived just because I was doing everything, all he was doing himself was drinking and sleeping. I was ashamed of him... that very night, I was ready to join Georges...

Midnight time. The door of the warehouse opened in front of me, and I went inside. Georges was sitting on a chair, smoking a cigarette and his feet put on the table. Candles lit the place around him.

"Welcome back, Peter. So, what did you decide ?"

"I'll join you." A smile appeared on his face and as soon as he slammed his hands, neons on the ceiling ignited, making me close my eyes for a few seconds. I turned around without moving from my place, and counted 7 other persons.

* * *

**~ ~ Back to the story...**

"So that's how you joined their gang. 8 adults, as my associate wrote on his investigation report. Georges as the leader. The warehouse, yep, I believe you." Zodiak was surrounded with papers. I didn't knew that it was so important for him.

"If I can ask... why was it so important for you ?"

"Too many people were killed, I guess that's why you left." Zodiak wanted me to continue.

"Actually..."

* * *

**~ ~ In Garry's past...**

Some months later, I was respected inside that little gang for being the fastest shooter. I had an apartment and everything to live easily. My father was dead one month ago because of a heart attack, but I was strong enough to bear it. I was given more and more missions and it always succeeded. But the last one was going too far. See my partner killing a man was too hard for me. I returned running at the warehouse and waited for it to open. When it was about time, I entered and walked toward Georges.

"You promised me that nobody will be killed. I trusted you..."

"Sometimes it is killed or being killed. You should have learn that." I turned on the opposite side, hands in my pockets.

"Enough for me, I stop." I knew that everybody had his weapon in hand, ready to fire. But I had mine too. I started to run and used all my ammo on the 7 guys in a few seconds, the last bullet was for Georges, who was pointing his gun at me.

"You won't go anywhere, stop him ! Aah !" My bullet crossed his arm, forcing him to let go his gun, and he released a loud "Noooooo !"

I ran as fast as I could to my apartment to take everything I could before leaving the town.

* * *

**~ ~ Back to the story...**

"In fact I was just in the nearby city, changing my appearance, and taking a ticket to come here."

"And you kept the money ?"

"Yes, of course, but I needed a work to avoid the suspicions."

"I'm glad to see that you don't have any bound with all that killing spree..." Zodiak sighed, was he really worry about me ? Suddenly I heard a voice from behind me, that made me scream and jump.

"Glad to see that I don't have to kill you." He laughed when he saw my scared face...

"Seriously, Azeroth, stop that. For the first time we have a guest."

"I'm sorry, it was too tempting !"

"You're too stupid... Garry, I present you Azeroth, my associate."

"So you captured 8 men alone ? I'm really impressed." I gave Azeroth a handshake.

"Like you could escape them when you were a minor. Not too shabby."

"Thanks." He had a point, I was kinda lucky that day... Zodiak then walked to switch the TV on, and gave me a handshake, then told me :

"Thanks to you, for coming. I guess somebody is waiting for you now."

"Yeah, I should go back home quickly."

"Oh, one little thing. Don't tell anyone for my appearance. It's our secret."

"You can be sure I won't. I must be as trustworthy as you."

"You think so ? I give you the compliment back. Go, don't be late." I opened the door and went back to my car. As soon as I was sitting in front of the steering wheel, I took a deep breathe and sighed. I couldn't be more relieved... and I needed a shower too. I started the car and set off to my apartment.

* * *

**Zodiak's PoV**

I sat back on my chair, took a bag of chips and looked at the TV again. Azeroth sat on the table and crossed his leg, taking one of the papers and asked me :

"So, Zodiak. Now that this game of Hide & Seek is finished, what do we do ?"

"I won't change my planning..."

"Which one ?" We laughed at that, Azeroth sure knew that I didn't have any planning yet. He grouped every piece of paper on the table, and he tore it up, before placing it in the trash. He caught his suitcase and placed it in front of me. "Alright then... I return at the hotel, some dreams about the next game are waiting for me. See ya." He made me a sign of hand before leaving.

"Make sure you don't forget your teddy bear." His hand reappeared in the corner of the door to give me a finger, before leaving. I chuckled and looked at the TV again...

* * *

**To be continued...**


	10. I-10 - School

******Here we go for the chapter 10 !**

* * *

**Garry's PoV**

"What time is it now ?", I asked myself, scratching the back of my head and looking at the clock on my wall. 11:30 PM. I was a little bit long to wash myself that time. Actually, the time passes much faster since I left the factory. I was wondering if Mrs Jordon was always waiting for me. And if Ib was sleeping. I face-palmed. "Why did you have to think about that, Garry ?" I prepared myself to return at the Jordon's house, to check if everything was fine. I really hoped Ib was sleeping, she had school tomorrow after all, she needed her usual energy. I put on my blue coat and took my key, before leaving my apartment.

* * *

The road to Ib's house was almost empty, I felt myself lucky tonight. I opened the door and locked it behind me after entering the house. Not any noise. I removed my shoes and my coat as usual, and walked next to the sofa. Empty, as I thought. Mrs Jordon gave me her key because she knew that I will come back and sleep here later. But I needed to check if they were sleeping. I went upstairs and saw Ib in her bed. I closed the door and continued in the corridor. The door on the left was the bathroom, so I opened the last one. Ib's mother was also sleeping, I closed her door and went downstairs to lie down on the sofa and fall asleep after some minutes.

* * *

The next day, I didn't hear anything when I woken up. I looked at the clock on the wall, it was 7:30 AM. What should I do ? I knew that Ib had to be at school for 9:00 AM. I stood up and walked into the kitchen, where was Mrs Jordon, smiling at me.

"Good morning Garry. I'm sorry if I awoke you."

"Good morning Mrs Jordon. I doubt you could awoke me from that distance !"

"You think so ?"

"I wouldn't care if that was the case, after all it's already 7:30 AM." She nodded and smiled again.

"I was about to prepare breakfast, could you bring Ib here for me ?"

"Sure, I'll be back with her."

"You're adorable, Garry." I went upstairs and opened the door of Ib's bedroom. Her face was turned on the side where I sat down several times. After sitting here again, I just had to take her hand and she will be awoken. I did it... and yeah, it worked. She took my hand with her second one and started to open her eyes.

"... Garry, is that you ?" She recovered to put herself on her knees, and rubbed her eyes.

"Yes, it's me. See ? You didn't have to be scared yesterday." I caressed her cheek with my hand, and she stretched her arms to me. I carried her and went downstairs, in the kitchen. I took a seat, with Ib on my right leg. She took her bowl of hot chocolate, while her mother gave me a cup of coffee and took my hand.

"I want to know everything about yesterday, Garry. I was worried, you know ?"

"Actually, the only thing scary was the factory itself. Zodiak is a kind and trustworthy guy ! I really liked to meet him."

"Oh, that so good news... but what did he ask you ?"

"Some questions about my past, nothing important, don't worry." If I didn't smile while saying that, I knew she could ask me forever until I gave her the answers she wanted. Ib looked at me.

"Zodiak is a friend ?" She had milk on her nose, she was so cute ! I took it with my finger and licked it.

"Yes Ib. His appearance is just made to scare bad people while he save the good people." A big grin appeared on her face, her ruby eyes were wide opened.

"He's a hero ! I knew it !" Ib's mother and I chuckled at that, while Ib finished her drink.

"Maybe we should meet him somewhere, what do you think, Garry ?"

"I think he prefers to stay hide during the day, it can be difficult to meet him again like yesterday."

"Yeah, that's what I thought. But I need to thank him for what he did."

"He understood that at the Merill, it's okay." Mrs Jordon nodded and sighed, then looked at her daughter, who had finish to eat her pancake and jumped on the floor.

"You're going to wash, sweetheart ? Be careful, okay ?" Ib smiled at her mother.

"I know !" And she ran upstairs. Her mother was looking at me with a little smile. Why did I have a bad feeling, suddenly ? She turned over to do the dishes.

"Garry, can you watch over her ? I don't want her to touch the hairdryer, you know."

"What ?!" I couldn't move from my seat, and my forehead began to wet. She laughed at me.

"What's the matter ? I know you wouldn't hurt her, you're way too kind for that." When I slowly got up and walked to the staircase, my thoughts were like "What the fuck is wrong with this house ?!" The first thing I did when I arrived at the second floor was to check Ib's bedroom. Her school uniform was on her bed, she forgot it. The water still flowed in the bathroom, here was my chance to bring her her dressing. I remembered of yesterday, when I opened the door I saw that there was a shower curtain in the bath, and a white piece of furniture next to the door. I took the uniform and went in front of the door, closed my eyes, opened the door and put the uniform on the furniture, before closing the door. I sat down there and sighed. Then the water stopped sinking, and Ib asked :

"Who is it ?" I opened the door, always looking in the corridor.

"It was Garry, I've just bring back your school uniform."

"Oh thank you, you're too kind !"

"Remember not to touch the hairdryer before your hands are dry, okay ?"

"I will call you when I get dressed, and you could watch over me if you want !"

"Yeah, we'll do it like this..." I closed the door, and a big sigh of relief left my mouth...

* * *

Now was the time. 8:40 AM, Ib was ready to go to school. Her mother knelt down to kiss her cheek and give her a big hug.

"Keep smiling, my dear, you're too beautiful ! I love you."

"I love you Mom !" Mrs Jordon got up and hugged me too, I did the same.

"Keep watching over her, okay ?"

"I know, Mrs Jordon, I know !" I took Ib's school bag and opened the door. Ib followed me, and we said goodbye to her mother with a sign of hand. We were on the way to Wimbleton school now. I already knew where it was, and how many time we needed to join it. The weather was perfect, a beautiful sunny day without any sign of wind, and a clearly blue sky. The town was very active for that time, the roads full of cars and people everywhere in the streets. Ib was looking everywhere enthusiastically, before showing me her most beautiful grin.

* * *

We arrived in front of the school's gate 15 minutes later, as I thought. I knelt down and gave Ib her school bag, and she kissed my cheek then giggled. I put my hand in her hair and said :

"Follow your teacher's lessons, okay ? Don't think too much about anything else ! I'll help you with your homework later."

"Will you be here at 4:30 PM to bring me back home ?"

"Yeah, sure ! Count on me !"

"Yay ! I love you !" We hugged each other and she ran into the schoolyard, shaking her hand to tell me goodbye. I did the same and stood up, when a voice I knew stopped me.

"Do you want me to check if everything stay fine ?" I looked up and saw Zodiak, he was sitting in a tree, without his usual dressing, and holding his sunglasses on his forehead. He jumped down and gave me a handshake.

"Zo', glad to see you again ! How did you know that it was Ib's school ?"

"My lucky day ? No, I recognized the uniform." We laughed together and walked toward the park.

* * *

**To be continued...**


	11. I-11 - Lessons

******Here we go for the chapter 11 !**

* * *

**Ib's PoV**

The school bell rang now. I was in a hurry to go in class and work. Garry was counting on me, I had to do my best ! One of my classmates, Mia, was looking at me with a big smile.

"Ib, Ib ! I needed to ask you a question."

"What is it ?"

"Who was the man with you outside the school ?"

"It was Garry, my brother !"

"Why didn't you tell me that you had a brother ?! Plus, he looks very cool !" I wanted to answer Mia but our teacher told us to come.

"Come in, girls, hurry up !"

"We're coming, ma'am !" And we ran inside the school. It was a really beautiful school, dark green stone floor on the ground, white and sky blue walls full of drawings of the pupils, and neons on the white roof. In front of the door was an information sign, and a corridor crossing the school from left to right. Our class was one the right, after the corner, and behind the red door on the right.

Mia and I ran to our desks, and prepared for the lesson. Our teacher was an old lady, Mrs Wayne. She was not very tall compared to Garry, that was strange ! Her white hair were curled, she had her favorite glasses and her usual pendant around her neck. She had a light gray coat over a white shirt, and was wearing blue jeans with her brown boots. She was kind to us, clever and patient. We had the best teacher of the school !

* * *

The school bell rang again. It was lunch time ! Everybody was running into the school cafeteria to be the first one served. Mia and I stayed together and waited for our turn wisely. After being served, we took a table and sat down, Mia in front of me.

"Now we are here, I want you to tell me everything !", she said, looking at me with her hands on her cheeks, and smiling.

"About what ?"

"About Garry, of course !" Thinking about him made me blush a little bit, I started to be nervous... Mia saw that and giggled. "What's wrong ? Oh ! He's not your brother, it's your lover. Ahaha !"

"No, he's not ! Mia please, stop..." Mia stopped laughing and looked at me with surprised eyes. She must have felt sorry to make me become red when she took my hands.

"Sorry Ib, I didn't want to make you uneasy... just tell me, how did you meet him ?" I told her everything coming to my mind. Actually, Mia was my only "real" friend at school. She was a pretty girl of my age, she had a long ponytail, blonde hair and green eyes. She was wearing the same school uniform as me, but with a green bow, a green skirt and light green ballet pumps. She was almost everytime smiling and curious, but she could be too much energetic sometimes and run everywhere. After my little story, she asked me :

"Is that really, really true ?!"

"I promise, Mia, I told you everything."

"If you promise, I believe you ! But I want to speak with Garry !"

"He returns at 4:30 PM to bring me back home, maybe you can speak with him a little !"

"I can't wait ! Thanks Ib !"

"You're welcome." We started eating and talking about school. Mia was very clever and talkative, actually, the best pupil of our class. Garry would like her too.

* * *

When the clock indicated 2:00 PM, the school bell rang. We all went back to our classes, me followed by Mia. Once in our class, we sat down and heard two boys talking about us in the bottom of the class.

"Eh, did you ever see that girl's eyes ?"

"Which one ?"

"Her, with the brown hair. She has red eyes, it's so scary !"

"You're kidding ? Is she a ghost ? I don't want to talk to her a single time !" I started to be angry, tightening my teeth and my fists, and I trembled a bit. I was about to cry when Mia held my hand and gave me an angry look :

"Ib, don't listen to them, boys are stupid in our class."

"What did she said ?" The boys were approaching but Mrs Wayne entered the room before they could reach us. Everybody returned at their own place and the lesson began again. Everything was fine until I thought about Garry. I couldn't erase his picture from my head during the rest of the lessons... but I didn't miss any word from our teacher either !

* * *

I was waiting so long for the bell to ring ! 4:30 PM, finally, Garry had to be outside the school waiting for me, now. I filled my bag with my books and pens and ran in the corridor, where Mia was waiting too.

"I'm in a hurry to meet Garry, that makes me so uneasy !"

"Why ? He's an awesome man, you can't be scared of him !"

"You must like him very much if he saved your life !", she said, smiling. That almost made me blush again, but I did my best to stay like that.

"Yeah, and he's very kind to me, like a big brother !" We were outside now, we had to cross the schoolyard to reach the gate. After a few steps, the boys from earlier stopped Mia behind me. I turned over to listen to their conversation, frightened.

"So you think that boys are stupid, huh ? You consider yourself more clever than the others ?" I was scared for Mia, but what could I do against two boys taller than me ? Besides Mia provoked them...

"More than you, apparently. Do you think I'm scared of two boys who gets funny with me ?" She crossed her arms and raised her head, like if she was sure of what she was doing. But the boys got angry and tried to hurt her. She ran away and laughed...

"Catch her !" One of the boys was saying. After running in circles, Mia ran right in my direction. I screamed and ran to the school gate, when somebody appeared and caught Mia to hide her behind him. I recognized the scarf and the black jacket.

"Zodiak !"

"Who is that ?!", the boys shout.

"Time to teach these boys how to treat a little lady.", Zodiak said, kinking his fingers. The boys screamed and ran away when Zodiak pretended to run towards them. That made him laugh and he turned over to tell me "Hello" with a sign of hand, and knelt down in front of Mia.

"If these kids still annoy you, shout Zodiak, okay ? Ib, you know you can do it too !"

"Yeah I know ! Thanks for coming, you are the best !" He stood up and bowed.

"Well, time for me to disappear. Bye !" He ran towards a wall and jumped over it. Mia took hold of my shoulders.

"Who was this guy, Ib ?! That was awesome !" A voice called me from behind at the same moment.

"Ib, is everything alright ?"

"Garry !" I ran in his direction, wide open arms, and jumped. I knew that he would catch me ! He put me on the floor and Mia walked forward. "Garry, this is Mia, my best friend !" She bowed.

"Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too, Mia. I saw Zodiak interfere, what was the problem ?"

"Two boys who wanted to hurt me ! I hate that kind of boys !" She crossed her arms and raised her head again. Garry chuckled at her remark and took my bag.

"If that happen again, you know you can count on our friend to help you. I would have wanted to speak with you much longer but Ib's mother is waiting in the car. We're out for some shopping."

"It was a pleasure ! See you tomorrow Ib !"

"Yeah, see ya !" I took Garry's hand, and said goodbye to Mia by shaking my other hand.

* * *

**To be continued...**


	12. I-12 - Shopping

******Here we go for the chapter 12 !**

* * *

**Garry's PoV**

I brought Ib to my car in front of the school, at the other side of the road, and opened the rear driver-side door, waiting for her to come inside and buckle her seat belt. I laid her school bag next to her and closed the door. I opened mine, and prepared myself to start the car. Ib's mother was sitting next to me, on the passenger seat, her handbag on her legs. She looked at her daughter while I was driving to the shopping mall.

"How was your day, honey ?"

"Awesome ! I was with Mia all the time, and during the lessons, I asked the teacher everything I didn't understand."

"Good. I hope that you noted your homework too."

"Of course I did ! They don't seem to be very hard, but Garry told me that he could help me."

"Sure, I won't miss that." She giggled. But I had a question for her. "Say Ib, can you tell me why those 2 boys were angry about Mia ?" Mrs Jordon made a surprised face and asked :

"What happened ?"

"Actually, we were back in class after eating, and the boys said that they wouldn't speak to me because of my red eyes, and Mia said that they were stupid."

"Yeah, I knew it." I was sure that it will happen. Maybe that was not the first time. Mrs Jordon said :

"I'll begin to worry if these things continue..."

"Mom ? Why do I have red eyes ?" Her mother and I looked at her (using the internal rear-view mirror for me). She was looking at the floor with a sad face. I touched Mrs Jordon's shoulder as to say that I'll answer for her.

"You know Ib, when a baby is born, he keeps some traits of his parents, like the nose, hair, the facial shape or even the eyes. You had a 50/50 chance to keep your Dad's eyes, but you got the same as your Mom."

"I don't want those eyes..."

"That's just because the other kids are scared by anything, sweetheart, you don't have to say that. It will be different when you get older, all like me !" Ib started to smile again when she looked at her mother. A traffic light made me stop the car, I turned over at Ib and pat her head.

"You know that I love your eyes, dear ? Thanks to them, you are the cutest girl in the whole world. Never mind the other children, they are too young to understand that !" She giggled and made me a big grin. I turned back and continued to drive.

* * *

We were finally arrived at the shopping mall. After leaving the car with Ib's mother, I opened the door for Ib. She jumped out of the car and waited for me to lock it. I knew exactly what she expected. I knelt down and she embraced my neck, kissing my cheek. I did the same.

"I love you Garry.", she said, taking my hands.

"I love you too, Ib." I kissed her forehead before standing up. Ib ran into her mother's arms too. A few minutes later, we were in the mall. I looked at Mrs Jordon and scratched the back of my head.

"I must admit... this is the first time I come here !"

"Seriously ?" I chuckled.

"Actually, I used my car for rare occasions before meeting the both of you, and Zodiak too."

"So we'll take the time to make you visit the whole place. Right Ib ?"

"Yay !" They really wanted me to know every single shop in this giant mall ? After all, that couldn't be so annoying.

* * *

Never mind what I said earlier... that was the first time I felt the necessity to sit down on my driver seat. I checked my watch one more time. 7:24 PM. How many round trips were we doing during these 3 hours in the mall ? That was horrible... I just need a bed right now. My bed... instead of that, my head banged my steering wheel.

"Garry, are you okay ? Sorry if that was longer than expected !" Mrs Jordon was looking at me. She must have been thinking that I held it against her... I recovered myself before answering.

"I'm the one who needs to apologize, that's just... unusual for me to stay in a mall during hours !"

"At least we have everything we needed." She looked at Ib. "Sleeping, already ?" It was true that Ib looked a little bit tired after all that time walking, I had to carry her back to the car.

"I see that I'm not alone to have get bored by that place." I chuckled when I saw Mrs Jordon's angry look. "Just kidding, Mrs Jordon !"

"Yeeaah... I'll believe you. Come on, get us back home. And watch over the road !"

"I know, I know !" I started the car and drove back to the town.

* * *

**Zodiak's PoV**

I looked at my watch, it was already 8:00 PM. The sun was about to lie down now, and I was waiting for that. I was sitting on the highest floor of the factory, almost the top, actually. The view from here was gorgeous, the mountainous landscape far away was soaking in the lights of the twilight and the rare clouds were colored in pink. I heard the metallic stairs behind me. It was Azeroth, finishing another cigarette. He kicked it away before sitting next to me.

"I found myself a new game." He gave me another APB. "I guess you still don't want to join me."

"And you're right again. Where are you going that time ?"

"New York. This poor guy leads a group of a big drug traffickers."

"You're always attracted to big amounts of money, don't you ?" He stood up.

"Yeah, maybe.", he answered, before turning over, and added while walking : "I won't forget to send you a postcard."

"Seriously Aze', your fucking sarcasm is gonna miss me again." I followed him, and he turned back with a big grin, ready for a handshake.

"You're doing a good job with that town, dude. Just continue like that !"

"Take care of you too." Azeroth jumped at the previous floor and took the ladder to reach the ground faster. I returned outside, hands in my jacket pockets, to get a last look at the lights of the town, and fell into my thoughts. Sure I did a good job with this town, the news didn't show any incident since several months, except those which I couldn't stop, like car crashes. Once, I watched a TV through a showcase, it was a report. People nicknamed me The masked man. I sighed, and smiled, thinking about tomorrow by looking at the stars.

* * *

**To be continued...**


	13. I-13 - Removal

******Here we go for the chapter 13 !**

* * *

**Garry's PoV**

After coming back to Mrs Jordon's house, I helped Ib with her homework, as she wanted. But she did everything alone, I was proud of her ! During the dinner, her mother proposed me her help for a removal. I was surprised to be accepted so fast in their house, maybe Mrs Jordon really trusted me like if I was her son. Oh, never mind that... I was happy, and they were too, that was the most important. Mrs Jordon showed me the room at the opposite of the living room. It was Ib's playroom. Actually, I've never see Ib in there, but when her mother told her that I will use her playroom to live with them, she was excited and couldn't refuse. But it was more than time to sleep for her. I brought her to her bed and stayed until she fell asleep.

* * *

The next day, I brought Ib to school. It was 8:55 AM when we arrived. Zodiak was in his tree again, watching over all the parents and children in front of the gate of the school. I told Ib to look up and we shook our hands to tell him "Hello !", he did the same in return. I turned over at Ib and knelt down, before she intertwined her hands with mine, and kissed my cheek. She let go my left hand when I have pat her cheek, and she took it back after.

"I love you, Garry."

"Me too, Ib. See you later." I kissed her forehead and she ran into the schoolyard. I stood up and looked at the tree. Zodiak had jumped down and was already walking toward me. I gave him a handshake when he asked, looking at the schoolyard :

"A lovely girl, isn't it ? I am sure that she will become a beautiful woman." When I saw him moving his eyebrows above his sunglasses, I understood what he meant.

"Thinking about that, are you serious ?" He laughed and took hold of my shoulder.

"Just kidding, Garry ! I forgot to tell you that I don't care about girls."

"When I look at you, yeah, that seems obvious." We walked in the direction of the park. When he asked me what I had to do today, I told him about the removal. He forced me to accept his help when I told him that everything would be okay. That made me smile and chuckled... I had to tell Mrs Jordon about this. I took my phone and called her.

"... Hello !"

"Oh hi, Garry ! Something is wrong ?"

"No, good news. Zodiak will help us with the removal."

"Is he with you ? I wanna thanks him !" I gave Zodiak the phone.

"I'm here. Hello Mrs Jordon."

"I'm glad to speak with you again, Zodiak. So you will help us ? That's lovely !"

"If I can be helpful somewhere, I won't private myself !"

"Thank you Zodiak. Please, come home, I'll make some coffee."

"Huh, I don't drink coffee, ma'am ! I can't bear it, sorry."

"Really ? Alright, I'll open a can of soda ! See you later !"

"See you later." He gave me back the phone and saw my amazed look. "What ?"

"You can't bear coffee ? Seriously ?"

"Yeah, I'd never need it before, and I won't start now !" He put his sunglasses and started to walk outside the park. I joined him.

"So how can you be so energetic ?"

"When I was younger I rid my bike until I get exhausted. I'd like to go beyond my limits."

"You're definitely a strange guy..." I sighed to his laughter. Actually, he's the first adult I know who didn't drink coffee. I needed it so much myself, to forget all the stress I had to endure in my life. Zodiak's character seemed so... unwavering. We were about to cross the road when he said :

"You know Garry... I live alone since 3 years from now on, and I've never suffer from my lonely character. Love and work only results in an additional amount of stress. As long as you have money in this fucked-up world, you're free to live !"

"It's a... strange vision of things you have here, but I have to admit that it could make me think about it..." Zodiak banged my shoulder twice.

"No way you'll change, you're no longer alone, now." He was right, I had Ib, and her mother too.

* * *

**Ib's PoV**

After the morning lessons, the bell rang. It was time to go to the cafeteria ! Mia and I waited together to get served, like yesterday, and we sat at the same table. She couldn't stop talking about Zodiak while we were walking through the school...

"Are you sure you can't tell me anything about him ? Ib..."

"I already told you everything I know about him. What do you want more ?"

"The color of his eyes ? What does he like ? Is he funny ?"

"Mia !" She was different since we met Zodiak yesterday. I thought she was becoming crazy sometimes, I mean more than before. She shook her head and smiled again :

"What ? I just need some answers..."

"But I met Zodiak only 2 days ago, and the only thing I told him was "thank you for coming" in the schoolyard. Why do you think so much about him ?"

"I believe that I'm in love with him. But what can I do, what should I do ?!" She shook her head between her hands with embarrassment, but her face was already all red !

"Breathe slowly Mia, you're all red !" She took my hands so fast that I got scared, and her gaze was not reassuring...

"Call him !"

"What ?!"

"Or... just give me his phone number. Please Ib !"

"How can I know that, I don't even have a phone." I took away my hands, and Mia calmed down.

"Oh, yeah... I guess I'll just wait some hours to meet him again. I can't wait !" She worried me...

* * *

**Garry's PoV**

We were in my apartment with Mrs Jordon and Zodiak, grouping all of my belongings in the living room. We made a break to eat something while watching TV. Zodiak was on the balcony, admiring the view, while Mrs Jordon was on the sofa. An idea came in my mind :

"Say, Zodiak. Why wouldn't you live here instead of me ? That's way closer than the factory." His face showed us that he was thinking about something. Mrs Jordon added :

"The newspaper of this morning said that the city plans to destroy the factory soon to build a residence instead. Maybe you should take that chance." Zodiak looked at Mrs Jordon, surprised :

"Do you have this newspaper here, Mrs Jordon ?"

"I have. Apparently, it's true." I gave Zodiak the newspaper, opened to the right pages. He examined it and scratched the back of his head.

"I really need to read that more times... thanks ma'am."

"You're welcome !" Zodiak looked at me and folded the newspaper.

"Say Garry, what do you keep in your living room ?" He looked around us when I answered :

"I think I just need a bed and a cupboard, maybe a little furniture but anything enormous."

"You mean that I can... keep everything ?"

"You know I'm not in a lack of money." He gave me a handshake.

"Thanks a lot !" We stayed there together for hours, talking about this and that. Zodiak told us why he was in this town, his activities and everything about Azeroth. I only saw him one time and he was kinda scary, but he seemed to be a good guy. Actually, Zodiak didn't told us why Azeroth was gone to New York, and what he was supposed to do. Another private investigation, I suppose.

* * *

**To be continued...**


	14. I-14 - Funeral

******Here we go for the chapter 14 !**

* * *

After some trips between the apartment, the factory and Mrs Jordon's house, we returned Zodiak at the apartment and went back home. The only thing I needed in my new house now was a bed, at least if I don't want to keep sleeping on the sofa. But it was already more than 4:00 PM, when Ib came to my mind. I told Ib's mother that I would return her daughter, and started to run to the school.

* * *

I was just on time, when I arrived the school bell had just ring... I took some quick breathes to recover some energy, and looked up in the trees. Zodiak made me a sign of hand and wiped his forehead. Of course he wouldn't miss to watch over a place which concentrated lots of people at once. The gate opened and children were coming out of the school, class after class with their teachers, and came to the gate to search for their parents. It was Ib's class now. I walked forward and Mia and her saw me, shaking their hands to show me their position. I answered to their sign and they came to me.

"Hi dear, hello Mia ! How was your day ?", I asked while hugging Ib, then stood up.

"Awesome ! The 2 boys of yesterday apologized, and I did as well !", Mia answered.

"Oh, that's a very good thing, I'm proud of you, Mia ! Are they always scared of your eyes, Ib ?" I looked down at Ib and she made me a cute face. So adorable...

"I was like that."

"They fell into the trap of a girl's cuteness !" Mia's remark made me laugh, and the 2 girls did as well. Ib looked up at Zodiak after that, and looked again at Mia while pointing the tree :

"Mia, look in this tree !" Mia looked up and saw Zodiak, her eyes started to glow and she ran below the branch where he was sitting, telling him to go down. He jumped off the tree, and I took Ib's hand in my right hand, her school bag in my left one, before joining Mia and Zodiak.

"What do you want from me, little lady ?", Zodiak asked, knelt down in front of Mia.

"I... I just wanted to say thank you for yesterday ! But are you like... like a hero or something ?", Mia asked. She was blushing when she looked up at Zodiak. He laughed at the remark, he didn't take himself as a hero at all. He removed his sunglasses and lowered his scarf to answer Mia :

"I'm just a human, like you, Ib and Garry. I just hate violence and try to do my best to change a little bit this town, by scaring the bad guys." He hid his face again and stood up. "If I showed you my face, that's because I trust you. Okay ?" Mia was staring at him, hands together and her eyes glowing. Zodiak seemed surprised and started to take a few steps backward. I chuckled when I saw it...

"Well, I'll just continue to watch over the place. Take care of you all !" He jumped on the wall of the schoolyard, and caught his branch after a second jump, and put his back against the tree's trunk again. Ib had to shake Mia's shoulders to wake her of her daydreaming.

"Mia, are you okay now ?" Mia looked at Ib and nodded, before looking at Zodiak until her parents called her. Mia's feelings for Zodiak were so obvious that I couldn't resist saying :

"Eh Zodiak, I think somebody is in love with you." He made me a sign of hand as to say "Just get out of here", and answered :

"I had enough of Azeroth's sarcasm, don't make me endure that again, Gar'. Just take care of Ib !" I chuckled.

"Keep up your good work too. Bye !", I answered.

"See you tomorrow, Zodiak !" He gave us a last sign of hand before looking at the schoolyard again, and jumped off the tree to stop a fight between 2 boys. Ib and I looked each other again, smiled and went back home.

Ib and I talked about her day all the way back home. She told me what she had to do for Thursday, why Mia loved Zodiak, everything. She made me smile when she said she would do her best at school just for me, this almost brought a tear to my right eye. I realized something when I was looking at her for some seconds... she was my most precious thing in the world, now. I would do anything to make her smile, especially tomorrow... Aah... thinking about the funeral made my mind empty on a sudden. I have to give all my support to my cute little girl, and her mother too.

* * *

Back at home, Ib removed her shoes and ran into the kitchen to hug her mother and get ready to do her homework. I removed my coat, my shoes, and went into the kitchen, to sat down next to Ib. She was doing her algebra exercises alone, like the big girl she was. Her mother and I were watching her silently, we didn't want to break her concentration. When she has finished her work, she slid her exercise book in front of me so that I verify if everything was correct. Already done, actually.

"I finished ! Garry, look, did I made a mistake ?" I returned her her book.

"I was already looking and you didn't make any mistake, I'm really impressed." Mrs Jordon added :

"You're always the best, honey !"

"Yay !" Ib was so happy right now. Actually, I've never see a child being so fast to solve some exercises of algebra, so I couldn't be more proud of her. The problem is that I needed to speak with her mother about tomorrow, but I forbade me to break such a moment of happiness. Ib have just started her last exercise. I wanted to give her a reward for being so clever, but what should be good ? ... Yes, of course, macaroons ! I had think she would get excited when I'll tell her. That's why I prefered waiting for the end of her homework.

* * *

It was almost 5:30 PM now. Ib has just finished her homework, all alone again, here was the time to tell her about the macaroons. I took her hand and said :

"It seems that you are too clever for being helped, Ib... I would like to give you a reward but I don't have anything, what do you think about some macaroons ?" A big grin appeared on her face.

"Of course I want !" She jumped off her chair and hugged me. "Yay ! I love you Garry !"

"Me too, Ib. Are you coming with us, Mrs Jordon ?"

"Don't you want to share a little moment together ? I'll come another day, that doesn't matter !"

"Ah, it's a shame... so it will be just you and me, Ib."

"I'll try not to eat your macaroons today..." I laughed and pat her head. Ib was staring at me, like if she was lost in my eyes. Her cheeks were turning pink and her eyes were glowing. Actually, she was doing everything to get another hug. I gave her a long kiss on her forehead, she did as well, and after that, we stood up and prepared to go to the Merill.

* * *

We shared a wonderful moment together. Mrs Amber even have given Ib a free ice cream, a big one, vanilla and chocolate taste. She said that it was a present, due to Ib's cute face, and refused to take my money. I always knew that she would do that one day... and she chose the perfect one.

Ib ate half the ice cream after her macaroons. I finished it and we were now ready to get back home. I didn't know how many time we spent here, and I didn't want to check my watch either. I just knew that the sun was setting behind us. I carried Ib all the way back home, she told me that she had a stomach ache, because of the ice cream, I guessed. Strangely, she was on form when we arrived at home, but it would change soon...

We told her everything after the dinner : the funeral, the last goodbye to her father... of course that made her cry, and she locked herself into her room for half an hour, until I told her that I would be there, next to her, to comfort her. She opened her door and jumped in my arms, eyes full of tears... I did my best to make her fall asleep, and went downstairs to fall in the bed we bought me this afternoon. Her mother was already sleeping in her room, and my turn... was just gone.

* * *

Next day... as we could expect for a funeral day, the weather was rainy... but I felt something different, it was not a normal rain, but the one which kills the mood... when the time was gone, we took 2 umbrellas and ran outside, in my car. During the ceremony, Ib didn't let a single tear sink on her cheeks. She was eating the candy I gave her in the gallery, the lemon flavoured one. She was also holding my hand, our fingers were intertwined, and that made her strong enough to bear the situation... her mother was crying, of course, with the rest of her family she had invited. When I looked up at the graveyard's gate, I saw Zodiak, in his usual dressing, looking at us. When he raised his hand on his heart, I knew what he wanted to say. "Stay strong, and keep comforting Ib." And he walked away.

The rest of the day, we stayed at home. It was the occasion for me to meet some of Ib's family, most of them were kind like Mrs Jordon, it was a real pleasure to speak with them. Yeah, even if the mood didn't help in any way...

* * *

**To be continued...**


	15. I-15 - Hunting

******Here we go for the chapter 15 !**

* * *

Ib didn't leave my arms today, always keeping her sad expression... the poor girl had to remember that day all her life long, after all. I tried my best to make her smile again, but the adults talking about her father next to us didn't help me. When everything was calm again, it was almost 10:00 PM. Ib wanted to sleep with me tonight, so we stayed in the sofa and Mrs Jordon joined us for the night...

* * *

**Azeroth's PoV**

"Thursday, 10:00 AM, weather; clear, people in the streets; too many, suspicious individual; none..." I was writing something like that everytime in my notebook, it was my way to remember my actions during my hunting time. But this business was more a game of hide-and-seek than anything...

This morning, I settled down on the terrace of a café, hid behind a newspaper. I watched every movement of everybody in the streets. Actually, in my newspaper was a picture of the man I had to hunt, a white man in a suit and tie, like me. I bought a coffee and drank it while looking again. I was about to give up here to check another part of the town when I saw him. My prey...

He was looking everywhere like if he was scared of something. He was wearing a suit and tie, and carried a suitcase. I folded the newspaper, left some money for the coffee, and walked toward my prey. He was waiting for crossing the street. I stayed some meters behind, I didn't want to be seen. When the traffic lights turned red, the man crossed the road. Even if there were lots of people at the same place, my eyes didn't lose any second of attention from him.

* * *

10 minutes of walking later, he stopped in a yard with two abandoned warehouses. I hid behind the first one, looking at him carefully. He was calling somebody, but I was way too far to hear any word. A door opened next to him when he hang up his phone. A man, tall, near 30, was giving him a handshake. Here was my chance to interfere. I had a revolver, under my coat, with only 6 bullets. I took it and pointed at my prey... and shot. The other man took his gun and started to shot in my direction, before going back in the warehouse.

I had to finish it now. I climbed on the wall next to me to join the roof, and ran to jump on the second warehouse, when the guys inside started to shoot toward me. I ran and stopped at the opposite side. A hole in the roof allowed me to take a look inside. It was an empty room with a table in the center, where were settled 5 men. On the table were some suitcases, I was in a hurry to check inside of each one...

I located the position of every guy, lit a cigarette... and jumped. 4 shots, 4 kills. The last boy wasted all the ammo of his assault rifle by shooting in the wall, but I was on the floor, at the other side of the table. I shot his leg and took another gun while he fell down. I disarmed him and took him by the collar, to stick him against a wall to ask :

"Where are the others ?"

"Let go, you fuck !" I banged him against the wall and asked another time. No answer. I took my cigarette and started to push it on his forehead. He released a long cry of pain while I took a long puff... and blew it away.

"Don't you want to cooperate ?"

"Please, for God's sake, stop ! I'll tell you..." I kicked every weapon from his sight before releasing him. He told me everything about the traffic, how many they were, how was the job... I had enough informations, apparently they were only 6 in this traffic, but they were very effective. I saw the boy looking at a weapon while his explanations. I released him and pretended to take a look inside the suitcases. He ran toward the closest weapon... which was my empty revolver. I have left it there on purpose. I pointed at him while he was trying to shoot me, and said :

"Game Over." And I shot. Keys exited his pocket when he was on the floor. I took them and guessed that it was a car key, and the key of the first warehouse. I went outside to take a look. I opened the huge door of the warehouse and saw a car. A Dodge Viper, red with two black strips. I made a big grin and told myself : "Aze, this is yours, now."

I ran outside, hid the corpse of my first prey in the warehouse and put every suitcase of money in front of the door. I went next to the gorgeous car, started it and placed it in the yard to tidy up the suitcases in the chest. Oh, and some weapons too. Before leaving the place, I called the cops and left a paper on the door. But something forced me to stay in the town. A sound of explosion. I told myself a second time : "The new game starts."

* * *

**Ib's PoV**

"... Hey Ib, what's wrong ?", Mia asked. We were at the cafeteria, sat on our usual table. But I felt very tired because of yesterday... I sighed and answered Mia :

"I'm just... not so hungry. Sorry..." My gaze was on my food, I couldn't raise my head... Mia took my hand and gave me a sad look.

"Ib, tell me, I'm worry for you since this morning. Garry hurts you ? Zodiak ?"

"No !" I looked Mia in the eyes, and my eyes began to wet when I thought about yesterday. I couldn't tell her about that... "They will never do that, they are too kind. I can't tell you, I'm sorry..." I crossed my arms on the table and hid my head between them. A hand touched my back, a few moment later.

"Ib ?" The voice I heard was familiar. I wiped my cheeks and turned over. It was Mrs Wayne. She sat down next to me and took my hand. "I called your mother to ask her about your tiredness. Garry is coming for you and will be in the schoolyard in 5 minutes. All your lessons of today are on these papers. Put them in a book."

"Thank you Mrs Wayne..." I smiled at her and took a book from my bag to tidy up the papers in it. Hearing about Garry made me suddenly feel better. Mia looked at our teacher to ask :

"Ma'am ? Can I accompany Ib to Garry ?"

"... Okay Mia." Mrs Wayne kissed my forehead and said, looking at me : "You are one of my most brilliant pupils, Ib, I hope you will return soon." She stood up and started to walk until I called her.

"Mrs Wayne !" She turned over. "You're the best teacher of the school."

"Thank you Ib, you're adorable !" I tried to eat a few pastas, before cleaning the table. Mia followed me to the school gate, where Garry was waiting. He ran to me when he saw Mia and I, and knelt down to take my bag and give me a hug.

"Are you okay, Ib ? You are very pale, that's worrying me...", He asked with a sad expression on his face. I nodded with a big smile to comfort him. Actually, his hands on my cheeks made me warm again... I wonder why...

"Thanks for coming, Garry, see you tomorrow, Ib."

"Yes...", I said, while Garry was carrying me to his car.

* * *

We were at home in an instant, Garry was driving a little bit faster but silently, and his gaze was on the road. Mom opened the door of the house and the car's one, and I walked toward the house, waiting for Garry. He looked worry again...

"Honey...", Mom said, hugging me. "I told you it was a bad idea... did you eat something ?"

"Yes Mom, I'm okay." She took my bag and I hugged Garry when he was in front of me. "Garry, please... I don't like to see you sad..." He carried me inside and Mom locked the door. Garry sat on the sofa, and covered me with his blue coat and his hands.

"I want you to rest calmly. I'll only let you go after that."

"You're the best, Garry... can you give me your hand ?" When he did it, I intertwined my fingers with his own, moved closer to him and led his hand against his heart, then mine. He wondered what I was doing, until I tell him : "We are now bound for life, you and I..."

"Oh, it's too cute, Ib... thank you." I fell asleep a few moment later, under the caresses of my hero...

* * *

**Azeroth's PoV**

The explosion I heard earlier was coming from a bank. A group of 3 hooded men had hostages, preventing the police from entering. I went around and took an emergency exit. Nobody heard me coming from behind, and I shot the 3 men before they could protest.

"Everybody out, it's okay right now.", I shout. The hostages came to me for some thanks, and went outside. People were applauding me... I didn't know how to feel after that, it was more boring than anything to get hundreds of thanks... then a cop came up, pointing his gun at me.

"Who are you and where are you coming from ?", he asked. I didn't appreciate his action...

"I saved the hostages and you come to put a gun to my head ? Seriously ?" I thought he saw my anger in my eyes when he had tidy up his gun. I raised my hand for a handshake. "Everybody call me Azeroth, do as well. I am an expert of... Hide & Seek." He took my hand and let me get out. I joined my car and finally left New York.

* * *

**The cop's PoV**

"Hide & Seek ?", I asked myself, before one of my colleagues came in front of me.

"Lieutenant, we found something at the place where somebody called us. And there were also 6 corpses in the warehouse. They were the drug trafficants that we searched." I took a surprised face and unfolded the paper, to read... "Want another Hide & Seek. -Aze".

* * *

**To be continued...**


	16. I-16 - Rebirth

******Here we go for the chapter 16 !**

* * *

**Garry's PoV**

It seems that I fell asleep too... "What time is it ?", I thought, looking at my watch; 3:00 PM... Ib was sleeping since 2 hours now. Her hot breathe warmed our hands, which were always together. Her complexion had recovered some color, and her cheeks were pink again. I hope she wasn't too hot, covered by my coat like that... I didn't want her to be sick...

"Garry ?" It was Mrs Jordon, coming back from the kitchen with some coffee.

"Yes, Mrs Jordon ? Oh, thanks..." She gave me a cup of coffee and sat next to me.

"I want to know how you met my daughter in the gallery." She said, and pat Ib's head. "The truth."

"I really wanted to forget all that horrible trip..."

"Sorry... but I need it. Please, just to know how difficult it was...", she said, taking my arm.

"... I'll try. Everything started because of a painting on the second floor of the Museum, the tallest of Guertena's exhibit. Fabricated World..." I told her all the story...

* * *

**Zodiak's PoV**

"Where are you coming from...?", asked the thief which I had stick against a wall.

"I'm watching over you since 20 minutes now, I saw your guns, and I knew you would try to use them. Now tell me, how many are you ?" We were in the supermarket, 5 minutes walking from the apartment where Garry was living. Two boys with hoods were talking on the left side of the supermarket, and I followed them until inside. I knocked out the first with the dish of my blade and here is the second, against a wall, my sword ready to cut his neck, and his gun under my foot. I told one of the cashiers to call the police earlier.

"Only the two of us, I swear ! Please !"

"I'll remember you. Don't you dare trying this again."

"I'll change, for God's sake, let go !" The bell of the police made me release the boy. I took his gun and hid my sword, before running outside. The police arrived and caught the 2 boys, handcuffed them and embarked them to the commissionership. I was just... on the roof of the house next to the shop, looking at the scene. But what could I do with these guns ? Hiding them in the apartment was the best solution, nobody had access to it.

* * *

Later I returned to the graveyard, to check the tombstone Ib's family was looking at, yesterday. It was Ib's father's one, as Garry told me this morning. "Poor girl...", I said to myself, and sighed. Life sure can be awful sometimes... I was about to return in town when my phone rang. It was Azeroth. When I answered the call, I could hear an engine noise behind him...

"Yo Aze', how is it going ?"

"Got 2 games for once... and a reward !" Does he meant that he stole this car ?

"Wait, did you steal a car ?"

"It was in the warehouse of my first prey's gang, I couldn't let this baby alone... it's a Dodge Viper, red and black, you'll love it." I face-palmed...

"Do you mean you're going to drive half the country just to show me a car ?"

"Why, you miss me ? How cute it is..."

"You know very well that your sarcasm doesn't have any effect on me." He laughed at my remark. "You're a dumbass, Aze. Pay attention on the road, okay?"

"Yeah, bye Zo' !" And he hang up. Now was the time to go back in town.

* * *

**Garry's PoV**

I was always telling Mrs Jordon about the gallery when it was around 4:00 PM. Ib had awake a few minutes ago and was perfectly fine. She even told her mother and me what she was doing with Mary after our separation in the purple zone. And how she was happy when I saved her life... she was staring at me, blushing when I looked at her and smiling back to my smile. I kissed her forehead and she put her head against my chest again, to continue the story.

"So after pulling the cord, the gas was gone, and you could continue in the brown zone.", Mrs Jordon said, pointing at a corner of the brown zone. Actually we were drawing a map at the same moment, to help Mrs Jordon. She was lost at the beginning...

"Yes. Behind this passage was the last room, with another painting and a headless mannequin to move. After that, we could go down into Mary's sketchbook.", I told her, before taking Ib to raise her a little bit. "Do you remember of the sketchbook, sweetheart ?"

"Yes !" She jumped and knelt down next to the table, took another sheet of paper and a pink pencil, and started to draw the sketchbook. It was representing a little town, with 4 houses, a gallery with a board next to it, a butterfly park, a lake and a little forest, bound by a pink road forming a square. In the center was the fifth and last house, the pink one. Ib added the flowers at last and asked me :

"Was it like that ?"

"Let me see... yes, it was exactly like that, I could think I'm still in there !" Ib and I giggled, she knew that I would like her drawing. "Well done, sweetheart.", I said while patting her cheek. She came on my left leg again and put her head on my chest, before joining her fingers with mine. Now I could continue my explanations to her mother, who was visiting the sketchbook of the look.

"Are you still with us, Mrs Jordon ?"

"Sure, I was just looking at the drawing to put me back in the story !"

"Okay good, so..." I drew the road between the sketchbook and the brown zone. "We entered the sketchbook and visited everything. The only opened house was that one, where we found a bucket."

"Mary entered the house but she didn't find us."

"Was there other monsters in here ?"

"Not a single one.", I answered while Ib shook her head to say no. "Let's continue."

* * *

Some minutes later, we were arrived at the last part. The burning of Mary's painting. I remembered that it was kinda easy, we simply had to run away from the girl. Ib told her mother that the glass covering the painting shattered, and that my hand was cut. She reminded me of the handkerchief by the way. It was always in my pocket, but I washed it some days ago. Ib didn't want it back, she told me that it was the symbol of our promise to stay together forever, which was not completely false !

"Well then... I'll keep it preciously. So, after we burnt the painting, Mary burnt too, and we escaped by the pink house. And here we are, today..." I smiled at Ib and put her hair behind her ear.

"I love you Garry...", she said, and kissed my cheek after that.

"So do I, Ib." I kissed her cheek in return and hugged her again. Mrs Jordon was watching us peacefully, with a warm smile. She already told me one time that she loved what I could bring to her daughter... a brother's love and warm. There's also one thing that I remarked the past days... Ib's feelings were calmed down, now we had a pure brother and sister relationship. We were so happy...

* * *

**Mary's PoV**

"Loves me... loves me not..." I'm Mary, daughter or Guertena... trapped in his gallery. I was a good girl but lonelyness turned me crazy... I just wanted some friends. And these two real humans... Ib and Garry... they tried to burn me, but a piece of my painting flew away, stuck in a shard of glass. My hand was drawn on it, so my body didn't entirely burn.

After their departure, my hand crawled out of the pile of ashes until it found some pencils and a sheet of paper, and started to draw my body again. The sketchbook was no longer safe to keep my painting in it... I had to hide it somewhere else. The secret dungeon, yeah... I took my palette knife and my painting, and exited the house. Now, I was all set... for a revenge.

* * *

**To be continued...**


	17. I-17 - Friday

******Here we go for the chapter 17 ********!**

* * *

**Garry's PoV**

It was almost 5:00 PM now. Mrs Jordon knew everything about our trip, that shocked her for some minutes but everything is back to normal now. We moved to the kitchen, and Ib was taking her snack, when somebody knocked at the door. I opened it, and it was Zodiak.

"Zodiak ! What's up ?"

"I took a walk, searching for some more delinquents, you know." He gave me a handshake and entered the house, hands in his pockets. He removed his sunglasses and his scarf and shout : "Hello Ib, hello Mrs Jordon !" Ib's mother came in the living room.

"Zodiak ! You're not watching over the school, today ?"

"It's already 5, ma'am ! But I didn't see Ib and Garry there, so I decided to come."

"Ib was not very well that morning, we prefered to bring her back home." I didn't need to tell him more, he knew exactly the reason.

"I know, I'm here because the little Mia told me everything." Ib came up running and jumped in Zodiak's arms, who put her back on the floor. "Wow, hey Ib, stay calm. Are you alright ?"

"Yes, much better."

"Ah, good thing !" Zodiak looked at me. "Garry worried me for a second." Ib giggled and came to me for a hug. Zodiak was preparing to leave, and Ib asked :

"Zodiak, you're moving, already ?"

"Sorry if I can't stay but I must watch over all the town now, I didn't do it since 3 days." He smiled at Ib and put his sunglasses. "Maybe tomorrow, after school !"

"Okay.", Ib said, smiling at Zodiak.

"Alright, goodbye !" Zodiak opened the door.

"Bye !", we said at the same time. Zodiak made a last sign of hand before closing the door. We stayed at home all the afternoon, playing with Ib and her mother, resolving puzzles and drawing, and I made a quick round trip at the Merill for some macaroons.

* * *

At the dinner, Mrs Jordon had prepared some spaghettis, with bolognese sauce and meatballs. When I told Ib that she needed to take back strengths, she finished her plate and asked for some more. Much to my surprise, she had a stomach ache after leaving the table... She went upstairs to put her pajama and came back. I sighed when I saw her in the sofa, her hands on her belly. We stayed together and finally fell asleep here.

* * *

The next day, Mrs Jordon awoke me.

"Garry, it's about time that you wake up !" I was a little bit dizzy for some seconds, and then shook my head to answer her calls :

"Yes ?" I turned my head to look at the clock. It was 8:00 AM. "Oh, sorry." I stood up. "Where is your daughter, Mrs Jordon ?"

"She's eating, come." She smiled and gave me her hand to pull me in the kitchen.

"Good morning Garry !", Ib said, smiling at me, her pancake in her hands. I walked toward her to give her a kiss on the cheek, and she did the same in return.

"Good morning Ib. Sorry if I'm a little bit late."

"You still have 40 minutes, that's alright !", Mrs Jordon said, while giving me a cup of coffee. She sat in front of us and added : "What did you plan for this weekend, Garry ?" My eyes widened and I put my hand on my chin to think about it.

"To be frank with you, nothing. Maybe we should go to the beach ?" Ib raised her arms, a big grin on her face.

"The beach, yeah ! Mom, please !"

"Why not, it will be great !"

"Yay !" Ib jumped from her seat and joined her mother for a hug. "Thank you Mom, I love you !"

"Me too, my dear !" Then Ib ran to me and embraced my neck with her arms, to give me a long kiss on the cheek. She moved backward and I took her cheeks, to kiss her forehead.

"I can't wait, the beach is awesome !"

"I know, but you should think about today and go to take your shower !" I showed her my watch. It was already 8:12 AM, Ib had only 28 minutes right now. She looked surprised !

"I hurry !" And she ran upstairs. Her mother and me looked each other, and chuckled.

* * *

Later, we were in front of the school gate when the bell rang. Ib gave me a last hug before running in the schoolyard, saying "hello" to Zodiak with a sign of hand. Zodiak did the same and jumped on the ground to give me a handshake.

Like usual, we walked in the direction of the park, talking about this and that. I asked him about the apartment, he told me that everything was perfect, the owner allowed him to take the place and that he was happy to have the honor to give "The masked man" a shelter. I laughed when I heard the nickname the medias gave to him, but Zodiak was happy of it, for him it showed his mysterious side.

* * *

We were on our usual bench now, the one I used after teaching Ib how to fly a kite. The other children doing the same thing reminded me of her. Zodiak shook his hand in front of my face.

"Hey Gar', you have one's head in the clouds ?" I shook my head and looked up.

"Oh no, I was just thinking about Ib. She's healthy since this morning, it's so reassuring."

"Her color's better than yesterday, isn't it ?"

"Yeah, even if she is always a little bit pale. And too skinny, also, did you see her..."

"Gar', Gar', calm down !" He interrupted me. "Boy, you're worrying like if she was your daughter !" He chuckled and took my shoulder. "Everything is fine." Zodiak was right. That didn't look like me to worry like that, even if I promised to take care of her.

"I guess you're right, sorry ! She's only 9 after all..." I chuckled and scratched the back of my head, smiling at him.

"At least that shows how cool you could be as a brother... she's lucky, yeah. Very lucky."

"I'll blush if you continue.", I told him while giving him a little punch on the shoulder. Seeing him laugh after that made me do the same thing... sure, he was a strange guy, with a hard past, like me. But he was enjoying life like nobody does... with his own nature.

* * *

The time was flowing like a waterfall since this morning... I had the impression that we didn't move from the school gate with Zodiak. Yeah, it was already 4:30 PM, the bell rang and the pupils were leaving the school. Zodiak was on his usual branch, looking everywhere and ready to interfere if necessary. And me, I was talking with Mia's mother, Mrs Drover, who we met 10 minutes earlier. She was a young blonde-haired woman, with green eyes and glasses. She was wearing a big green dress with white strips at the bottom, and white heeled shoes. Around her neck was a pendant, a silver heart, and she was carrying a handbag. When I saw her earlier I thought she was her own daughter, as they looked like each other.

Ib and Mia were coming to us some minutes later. I knelt down before Ib had the idea to jump, and she came right into my arms, Mia did the same with her mother. I carried Ib for a kiss, she kissed my cheek after that and I put her on the ground again, keeping her bag.

"Looks like this is the weekend, girls !", Mrs Drover said. Ib and Mia giggled, of course children were happy on Friday evening. Mrs Drover looked up at me and asked : "What did you plan for this weekend ?"

"We're going to the beach. Tomorrow and Sunday afternoon.", I answered before looking at Ib.

"Yay !", she said, raising her arms.

"Mom, mom ! Why wouldn't we go to the beach, too ? I could play with Ib !", Mia asked to her mother, pulling her dress.

"Oh yes, please ma'am !", Ib added, her hands together. The both of them repeated "please" until Mrs Drover accepted... I was hiding my mouth to avoid laughing.

"Okay okay, we'll do it !" The 2 girls couldn't be more happy now. After some minutes talking about our destination, we left the school and went back to Ib's home with Zodiak, which was carrying Ib on his back due to her multiple requests.

* * *

Ib couldn't stop talking about the beach, this evening, even during the dinner. She was energetic after a long day of school, that meant she would sleep fastly. I accompanied her to her room and waited 5 minutes after she entered her bed to see her sleeping. I knew it... "Good night, sweetheart." I kissed her forehead and went downstairs, to my own bed.

* * *

**To be continued...**


	18. I-18 - Trapped

******Here we go for the chapter 18 !**

* * *

**Zodiak's PoV**

Saturday, the day I hated. Why ? Because of the people to watch over everywhere... I was in a hurry to be tomorrow, shops are almost all closed on Sunday, and people were invading the beach. It was 9:47 when I looked at my watch. I was in a street full of people, on a roof like usual. Everything was fine, nothing happened, so I decided to move on... until I saw the Museum, 2 streets away. That reminded me of the story Garry told me yesterday. How he met Ib. That seemed so grotesque that I wouldn't have believed a single word, if it wasn't Garry who told me that story. I told myself : "There's only one way to check if that was a fake or not, Zodiak..." And I jumped from the roof.

Once inside the Museum, I took a pamphlet. "Guertena's exhibit, Saturday, 8:00 AM to 9:00 PM." I walked toward the front desk to buy a ticket, and visited the Museum. I didn't like all forms of art so much but it was not so bad. And upstairs, I found the painting Garry told me.

* * *

**Garry's PoV**

This morning, Ib and I stayed in the sofa, watching TV. Of course I passed the age of watching cartoons for a while but... it was her favorite ones, and she wanted me to stay. Then I heard my phone ringing in the pocket of my coat, I jumped from the sofa and answered the call.

"Hello ?"

"Hey Garry. It's Zodiak. What's up ?"

"Watching TV with Ib, and you ?"

"Oh, I was asking myself too many questions about the story you told me yesterday, so..."

"Wait, are you in the Museum ?!", I interrupted him, fear rising in me. Ib turned over to look at me.

"I'm in front of the Fabricated World painting. A beautiful one." I had to stop him !

"Move out, quickly ! And don't touch this painting !", I shout. Mrs Jordon ran into the living room from the kitchen and asked :

"What's happening ?" Zodiak answered at the same time :

"Wow, hey Gar', it's just a painting, I really doubt it could aspire me into another wo...aaah !"

"Zodiak ? Zodiak ?! No !" I heard somebody running upstairs behind me at the same moment, when I turned over, I saw that it was Ib. I hang up the phone and picked up my coat, put my shoes, took my keys and opened the door. Mrs Jordon came to me and took my hand.

"Garry please, what's the matter ? You're worrying me, you look terrified !"

"Zodiak is stuck in the Fabricated World." Ib's mother's eyes widened and she covered her mouth with her hands. At the same moment, Ib was here in the living room, with her school uniform. She ran outside before I could stop her, and I shout : "Ib, no, where are you going ?!"

"To the Museum !" I was shocked but Ib was already too far, I couldn't let her alone in the streets. I ran after her, letting Mrs Jordon behind...

* * *

We were in front of the gallery now, hands together, and running.

"Ib, stop. We can't enter the Museum running, stay calm..."

"We have to save him !" She had tears in the corner of her eyes, we couldn't wait one more second. I wiped her face with my coat and kissed her cheek.

"I know, and we Will. Let's go." We entered the Museum, bought tickets and moved upstairs, in front of the cursed painting. Ib was trying to get in but nothing worked.

"Come on Mary, we're here ! Open it, OPEN IT !" Ib was punching the frame of the painting, with an angry look, and clenched teeth. She punched it 6 times and at the seventh, her hands went through the painting, and she jumped inside. I followed her quickly.

* * *

The fake gallery... again. All the memories were all coming at my mind at once, it made me fall on my knees and took my head with my hands so it was painful... I couldn't hold my scream... Ib rushed on me and made me fall on my back, with her on top of me. She was shaking my arms.

"Garry, stay with me !" Her voice stopped me. I looked up at her, she was crying a lot because of me. She laid in my arms. "Garry, you scared me, you scared me so much, what happened...?"

"Don't cry sweetheart, it's okay. All my memories of that place went back in my brain at the same moment, but it's over now." I hugged her to stop her crying, and added : "Everything is fine."

"... Okay..." She moved backward the time I stood up, and did her best to stop her last tears.

"Zodiak ?! Zodiak ?!", I shout, but the place was silent. We had to move quickly if we wanted to take him back alive. I carried Ib and went downstairs, in front of the painting "Abyss of the Deep", and laid Ib on the floor to take her hand and look at her. "Get ready to hold your breath, Ib." She understood me and nodded, then took a deep breathe.

"I'm ready."

"3, 2, 1, go !" We held our breath and jumped into the painting...

* * *

**Ib's PoV**

Some minutes later, we were in the blue corridor... I remember everything of that place, the Red and the Blue paintings on the walls, and stairs between them... I did my best to dry at most my clothes, and looked at Garry, who was hiding his face from me.

"Garry, what are you doing ?"

"You were pulling up your skirt, Ib..." I blushed a lot and was very, very uneasy suddenly...

"I'm sorry, Garry ! But I finished, it's okay." He looked at me and smiled, then chuckled when he saw my red face... "Garry, please, that's not funny !" He came to me and carried me in his arms.

"Come here, my cute little dear !" I giggled, I was so happy to be in his arms... I gave him a long kiss on the cheek and hugged him. I had to tell him...

"I love you so much !"

"The same for me, Ib !" He put me on the floor before saying : "I'm sure you remember that place. Where do we go ?"

"It's this way. I found my rose in a vase and a blue key on the ground." He nodded and stood up, before walking in the direction I pointed. While following him, I was wondering... why are adults scared by underwear ? I needed to make a joke to Garry... I covered my mouth to avoid laughing and stopped to call him. "Garry ?", I asked, and while he was turning over, I pulled up my skirt, shouting : "Underwear attack !"

"Aaah ! Ib please, stop it!" He hid his face against the wall and punched it. I was laughing so hard that my legs let me fall on the floor... Garry helped me to get up and said : "This is not funny, Ib, you don't show your underwear to anybody, especially me !" I couldn't answer, seeing his blushed cheeks made me laugh again. He sighed and carried me on his shoulder.

* * *

**Garry's PoV**

"I hope it was just a silly joke...", I told myself. I released Ib at the bottom of the corridor, where there was a blue door.

"There was a vase here, the last time !", Ib shout surprisingly.

"Maybe it's somewhere nearby. Let's check the room." I opened the door and saw the painting of the wall in front of us, when Ib pulled my sleeve.

"The painting will change when we take the key. I don't want you to get scared...", she said and kissed my cheek. It was so cute from her to tell me what will happen...

"Thank you for warning me, little angel, that's adorable." I kissed her forehead and took the key. The girl on the painting was looking at us now, but I couldn't get scared after being informed. Ib pulled my sleeve another time.

"Now the word 'Thief' is written all over the corridor."

"Okay." I carried Ib and returned in the corridor. She didn't lie. "Thief" was written everywhere, nothing really spooky when we think about it... I walked at the other side of the corridor, where was the locked blue door, and a sliced wall leading to the same room...

"The wall was not like that..." I laid Ib down and answered her :

"Don't worry, Ib. I think I know why it is... Sliced..." Ib and I heard some growls behind the door. I understood who it was since I saw the sliced wall. I unlocked the door and Zodiak was here with his sword, cutting every painting... until he saw us. He turned toward us and tried to hide his sword, before chuckling and scratching his head. Ib decided to run toward him and bumped his belly, making him let go his sword on the floor behind him.

* * *

**To be continued...**


	19. I-19 - Roses

******Here we go for the chapter 19 !**

* * *

"Ow ! Ib, why did you... oh..." Zodiak closed his mouth when he saw Ib crying. She shout :

"Why did you touch the painting, why ?!" Zodiak took her fists before she could punch him one more time, removed his sunglasses and his scarf, knelt down and hugged Ib.

"I'm terribly sorry, Ib, I shouldn't have been so curious... sorry for worrying you, you too, Garry..."

"Never mind, it's okay." Actually I was happy to see him again, I was really scared... but not as much as Ib, apparently. The shock was too rude for her and she couldn't stop crying... I walked in their direction and Zodiak released Ib, who turned in my arms when I touched her shoulder. I carried her and felt her cold skin.

"Dear, you're cold !" I sat down and knelt her down between my legs, to cover her body with my coat. I carried her again and rubbed her back. "Use my coat to dry your hair, sweetheart..."

"Thank you... big brother." She giggled and took my coat to dry her hair. I kissed her forehead and looked at Zodiak to ask :

"So, how did you finish here ?" He showed me his wet pants, and mine.

"The same passage as you, I guess."

"This guy is absolutely fool !", a voice said, coming out of nowhere. Zodiak took his sword and we looked everywhere but didn't find anything.

"I swear I heard a voice.", Zodiak said.

"Me too.", I added. Then Ib said :

"It's the ant !" We looked down at the floor and saw an ant. Ib jumped from my arms and put her head on the floor.

"Of course it's me ! Glad to see you again, Ib. But who is this fool with the sword ?!" The ant was jumping everywhere, it looked angry at Zodiak...

"It's my friend Zodiak. Sorry for the paintings, do you want to see yours again ?", Ib asked. Zodiak whispered in my ear :

"What the hell is happening here, Garry ?"

"It's a cursed place. Some entities are our allies, but most of them want our death." Ib stood up and pulled Zodiak's sleeve, and mine, before giving me back my coat.

"Stay here, I'll be back." And she ran in the other corridor.

"Ib, wait !", I shout. Black hands were piercing the walls, trying to catch Ib. "IB !"

"Ib, where are you ?!", Zodiak shout, looking at the corridor with me. Then Ib appeared again, carrying a painting of an ant. She walked next to us and put the painting against the wall, on the floor, before asking the ant :

"Here ! I'm sorry, but can I use it again ?"

"I won't forget it, you can do what you want with it. Thanks cutie !"

"Thank you ! You two stay here, I know what to do !" Ib ran in the corridor and opened the green door. When I heard the sound of a headless mannequin, I ran to her and shout :

"Ib, what happened ?!" She came back with a big grin and gave me a green key. I opened the door and saw the headless mannequin falling in a hole, and break in thousand pieces... when I turned back, Ib had her hands together, and Zodiak was waiting, his back against a wall.

"If all the puzzles are the same as the other time, it will be very easy !" I released a big sigh of relief and took Ib's hands.

"Oh dear, you scared me for a second... I'm proud of you. Let's continue now. Zodiak ?" Zodiak was on the floor, talking to the ant.

"What's wrong with you, you wanna be crushed, huh ?"

"Bring it on, you crazy little boy !", it answered. Ib and I stared at Zodiak trying to crush the ant, without success... now was the time to stop him.

"Okay, stop now, we have to move. Nice to have met you, little ant." I dragged Zodiak in the other corridor while the ant was laughing at him, then pulled him up. Ib said with a big grin :

"The ant has beat you !" He mumbled while we were crossing the door, and we chuckled when we saw him... at the other side of the door was a room looking like a cat, with a hole in the wall, which looked like a fish. Next to it was... the vase with our roses ! Zodiak took his sword when he saw it and Ib went in front of the vase to stop him.

"Don't do it, Zodiak ! They are important." Zodiak looked at Ib and put his sword back in its steath. I held his shoulder to explain him :

"In this world, roses represent our health. If it loses a petal, you'll suffer from it too, and the opposite also works."

"You're kidding ?" Ib took the black rose and turned over.

"Zodiak, look." Ib removed 5 petals from the rose and Zodiak felt the pain. He tightened his belly with his arms, clenched his teeth and fell on his knees. I helped him to stood up.

"Ib, why didn't you try with only 1 petal ?!", I asked in shock.

"I knew he wouldn't have felt the pain." She looked in the air, her hands in her back. I rolled my eyes and made Zodiak stand.

"Take it easy, that's alright. Do you believe us now ?"

"Uh... Sure I do..." Ib used the vase to regenerate the black rose and took the 2 others. Zodiak felt fine again. "The pain is gone ?" Ib held out the black rose to Zodiak.

"Use a vase to make your rose feel better !", she said, giving me my blue rose. Zodiak smiled.

"Thanks Ib.", he said while taking his rose.

"Now we're ready to continue. Ib, what do we do ?", I asked, looking at Ib.

"We have to collect the 2 parts of the fish key ! Follow me !" We walked after Ib and entered a new room. It was a big one with lots of red curtains, and a painting on the right. Next to us was a drawing of a stick man. Ib was speaking to it.

"Stickman ! I want the fish key again !"

"Find me, and I'll give you the head, like before.", it said before disappearing.

"Did it just speak before disappearing ?!", Zodiak asked.

"It's a game of Hide & Seek !", Ib answered, pulling one of the red curtains. I ran after her before she could do it a second time.

"Ib ! It could be dangerous, I'll do it." She joined Zodiak at the door. The drawing behind the curtains she pulled represented a moon. Suddenly, the lights went down.

"That's normal, don't worry !", Ib shout. I pulled the curtain on the bottom of the room... and it was the stick man. I was relieved...

"Found me, you get prize.", he said, and a noise of an item falling on the ground came up in my ears. Ib ran toward the painting and caught the Fish head.

"We can go !" She ran in front of the stickman while I went back at the door. "Sorry if I can't stay longer."

"I'm used of being alone. Thanks for playing with me." Ib had a sad look when she came back, but we had to continue. We went forward, in the other room.

"The fish tail is in the head of the moving statue. Wait here." Ib ran at the other side of the room. When the lights sizzled, a statue began to move closer and closer to Ib. She seemed to know what she was doing, but I was always scared to see her alone like that. And then... the statue fell down, and breaks. Ib knelt down to take the fish tail carefully, and came back.

We returned in the middle room to stick the tail to the head, and entered the Fish key in the hole. The cat's eyes were wide open now, and a passage opened while mewings of cats resonated in the room. I forced myself not to look in the eyes of the cat, and entered the passage after Ib and Zodiak.

* * *

**To be continued...**


	20. I-20 - Changes

******Here we go for the chapter 20 !**

* * *

Now we were in the yellow zone. Ib always knew what to do, so we followed her. While we passed a corridor, a black hand went out of the wall, trying to punch Zodiak. But it was Zodiak who punched the hand... Ib led us to a door, where we had to enter a 3-digit code to unlock it. Ib entered 166 and the door opened. I was amazed by her capacity to remember a thing like that... she told us to wait here and entered the room, to pick an apple and come back. Zodiak pointed at another door before we went on the other side of the little corridor :

"Shouldn't we go to check that room before leaving ?", he asked.

"Don't need to, it was just for a piece of the code !", Ib answered and smiled. Zodiak nodded and we went in front of the lips attached on the wall.

"I'm still hungry, cutie, do you have something for me ?", the mouth asked to Ib, who gives the apple. "Mmh ! Another delicious apple." The mouth ate the apple before finishing : "Delicious. I'll let you go now, pass through my mouth."

"Is it really safe, Ib ?", I asked.

"Yes, don't worry." We all passed the lips and stood up in another corridor, with paintings of guillotines. "Stay behind me." The more we walked, the more the guillotine was on the top of the paintings. On the last one, it had disappear. Ib raised her right arm to tell us to stop, and made a few steps forward, looking at the roof, until a real guillotine fell down.

"Wow !", Zodiak shout. "How did you know that, Ib ?"

"I remember everything...", she answered sadly, something seemed to worry her, I wondered what...

* * *

We walked downstairs and finally joined the red zone. After crossing a door, we were in a room with sculptures. Ib told me to stay in front of the red door at the center, and pulled Zodiak's hand.

"This Lady hide the key, we have to move forward to awake her."

"Let me do it." Zodiak walked forward and a familiar growl came to my ears. When I saw Zodiak running backward, followed by a Lady in Red, I understood... Ib ran to take the key and came to open the door.

"Zodiak, you can come.", I told him.

"Oh, just when it started to be funny." He crossed the door and I shut it behind us. Ib had already open the next door, by pushing a single book.

* * *

We were back to the place where everything started. Ib intertwined her hands with mine and asked :

"Do you remember, Garry ?" I knelt down before saying :

"Yes, my dear. I didn't forget anything." She let go my hands and came into my arms for a hug.

"You're cute, yeah, but I think we had better move.", Zodiak said, pointing at a Lady in Blue coming toward us. I carried Ib and Zodiak took his sword. I had to tell him :

"Zodiak, the exit is behind her, we must open the path."

"All you had to do was ask..." Zodiak feigned a thrust of a sword to frighten the Lady in Blue, took her frame and sent her behind us. "Run !", he shout. We ran outside the room and were in another one, the one where I just had to push the same headless mannequin who blocks the door right now.

"We will cheat a little bit in the next rooms right now. You will have to play with your sword many times, Zodiak."

"I'm glad to hear that."

* * *

**Mary's PoV**

"Grr... no ! It can't be ! Where did this boy took his sword from ?! That's cheating !" I was looking at a painting which allowed me to see everything in my father's fake gallery. Ib, Garry and their friend were destroying everything without any remorse... they were already in the violet zone, where we were separated from Garry with Ib the last time... the boy was going through the death gas without any problem thanks to his scarf, and had just pulled the cord.

"Damn !" I said, punching the wall. I was shaking like crazy right now... what could I do against a swordsman ? ... Of course, another swordsman ! I ran to my handbag and took a pencil, a paper, and started to draw my new army of soldiers. They had to suffer for what they did to me before !

* * *

**Garry's PoV**

Here we were... at the entrance of the sketchbook.

"The atmosphere is way different from before, is it normal ?", Zodiak asked us.

"Yes, we're almost done with all that nightmare."

"Garry, I can't walk anymore, I'm sorry...", Ib said, falling on her knees and rising her arms. I carried her and kissed her forehead.

"I'm proud of you, Ib, you were strong all the way."

"That was easy with Zodiak... he is too strong.", she said, giving a hand to Zodiak. He held it, kissed it and said :

"You're adorable, Ib. Maybe Mary didn't know I had a sword. She made a real error by sending me here."

"We must defeat her again to stop the curse one time for all.", I said, and walked in the direction of the pink house.

"Mary was not a pile of ashes when we left the sketchbook, Garry ?", Ib asked me.

"Maybe a little part of her painting was stuck in a shard of glass and saved her. This time we will burn it entirely."

We were in front of the pink house now. Much for my surprise, it was open...

"Was it supposed to be open ?", Zodiak asked, surprised too.

"I wonder... Zodiak, protect Ib a few moment, I'll be back." I put Ib on the pink road and ran into the house where was the toy box. I ran upstairs and visited the room one more time. In Mary's toys, I found out the piece of painting which saved her... I clenched my teeth and ran until the pink house.

"What's up, Gar' ?", Zodiak asked when I was back. I held the shard of glass to him.

"This thing saved her. And if she's not here, she's waiting for us in front of the painting of the Fabricated World, in the dark gallery we will found after entering this house."

"Let me go first, you, carry Ib and make sure she'll stay fine."

I nodded and carried Ib. We then entered the pink house and used the stairs to reach the dark gallery. Once we were downstairs, Zodiak stopped me in the corner and told me to listen carefully. It was a beast's breathe, but what kind of beast could it be ? When Zodiak told me to take a look, I walked forward and looked... a dragon was watching over the place... Zodiak whispered :

"I can easily break some walls but not defeat this thing." I took another look at the place. There were stairs in front of the desk ! These stairs were not here before ! Here was our chance...

"Zodiak... I think we will have to run, to the staircase at the right, just there.", I whispered, pointing at the stairs.

"Okay, just follow me when it'll be safe." Zodiak was looking at the moves of the dragon. When the beast was looking in the opposite direction, Zodiak pulled my sleeve and we ran as fast as we could. The dragon heard us too late, and his flaming blow missed me. It then let go a shrill howl.

"Don't look behind us, Ib, we're fine, it's okay." I was running as fast as I could in the stairs but carrying Ib at the same time forced me to pay attention.

When we reached the bottom of the staircase, it disappeared. A vase was there, our roses didn't lose any petal but we put the 3 ones in it, to take a break.

"So, where are we now ?", Zodiak asked me.

"To be honest, these stairs were not here the first time... it's another... dungeon to discover."

* * *

**~I used the secret levels for the end of the Part 1, so if some of you don't know the Orange and Abyss zone, here you can discover it ! Thanks for reading !  
To be continued...**


	21. I-21 - Orange zone

******Here we go for the chapter 21 !**

* * *

"Perfect. I will have some fun in this part.", Zodiak answered.

"Don't tell me you're not tired after all that trip...", I told him while sitting against a wall.

"I'm not carrying a 9-years-old girl, Gar'", he added.

"Your sword is not too heavy ?"

"I'm used of carrying it, so... I can't make the difference when I have it or not. But no, you can check if you want, it's a simple sword." He slid his sword on the floor and I had to use my both hands to carry it. He laughed at me.

"Good joke, Zo', good joke..." Ib stood up and tried to carry the sword, but it was way too heavy for her. Zodiak took his sword back.

"Keep your strengths for later, cutie, we're almost out of here." Ib smiled at him and went in my arms again. "Maybe we should continue now, besides, Ib can walk again."

"Let's go.", I said, standing up with Ib, and taking her hand. Some stairs were separating us from the orange zone.

* * *

When we entered, we were surprised by the view of a huge sleeping snake. We continued silently in the same corridor, and saw a hole. Zodiak jumped at the other side.

"It's easy to cross, that's alright." When I was about to jump, something said :

"For you maybe, but not for me !"

"Who was that ?!", Zodiak asked, looking everywhere.

"Look on the floor before looking in random directions, you silly !"

"Oh, it's a white ant !", Ib said, and knelt down.

"I can't go home because of this hole, I'm stuck here. Could you do something, cutie ?"

"I'll try." Ib stood up and took my hand. "Maybe something can help in the room behind us."

"Let's go take a look. Zodiak, you stay here ?"

"Becoming crazy with another ant ? No, thanks." He jumped again and followed us. In the room on our left were 5 paintings. A red, a blue, a yellow, a purple and a green one.

"Garry, you smell this like me ?", Zodiak asked. I didn't understand what he meant until I smelt the smell of tea.

"The purple painting makes some smoke, Garry !" Ib pointed at the painting, and we walked forward to check this.

"It's strange, huh ?", I said, looking at Zodiak.

"Too much for me...", he answered, shaking his hands, while Ib was touching the green painting.

"Ib, did you found something ?"

"We can take it to help the white ant." It seemed like a good idea. I picked up the painting and we went back at the hole. I placed the painting to cover it.

"Thanks a lot ! Bye !", the ant said, moving into the painting to go down.

"Okay let's go." We ignored the door behind the mobile plants on our right, and walked in a corridor on the left, and another. "Seems to turn around.", Zodiak added.

"We just have to check these two rooms now." Zodiak opened the first and closed it again.

"We can't see anything in this one..." And we tried the other one. It was a room full of boxes, with a painting of a man, head covered with ink, and titled Mistake. A message was written on another wall but we didn't mind, and the snake's tail was laying on the floor. Ib approached it and called me.

"If we pull his tail we can open the way outside.", she said. I looked at Zodiak to ask :

"Won't it wake up ?"

"If we are careful, it will be okay. Let me do it." Zodiak went to pull the snake's tail. As he said, the snake was always sleeping, so we continued in the room. A trapped corridor blocked our way. When Zodiak walked forward, Ib pulled his sleeve.

"Zodiak..." He turned over and pat her head.

"It's too easy for me, don't worry." When Zodiak disappeared in a corner of the corridor, a sound of something falling on the floor came out from behind. Ib hid herself in my coat and covered her mouth. I sat down.

"Don't make any noise, Ib... he can't see us, but maybe he can listen." Zodiak went back with a butterfly around him, and saw the Mistake moving. "Let's move silently." I told him, and carried Ib.

* * *

Out of the room, the butterfly flew away. Ib decided to follow it, and we arrived in front of the candle painting. The butterfly put itself on the painting and it made light.

"Light !", Zodiak said. "We could use this in the dark room."

"I don't want to go in it, that scares me..." Ib said, hiding into my coat.

"We'll stay behind the door." Zodiak was ready to do it. He took the painting in his right hand and his sword in his left one.

When he entered the room, he shout :

"Garry, can you tell me how many numbers have the code of the clock's panel ?"

"Yeah, wait." I checked the clock. It was a 5-digit panel. "5 !", I shout to Zodiak.

"Okay so, here I have a 7, colored in red."

"Red 7." Ib repeated. Was it to calm her down or just to remember it ? I didn't know, but was listening to Zodiak.

"A blue 2, a green 1, a violet 9. Oh, what is it ?"

"What did you found ?"

"It's the alarm of the clock, apparently. It's on !"

"Turn it off, we don't want the snake to awake !" I looked at the snake, always sleeping.

"Okay and here is the last number, a yellow 3." Zodiak came back and closed the door, making the butterfly fly away and the candle light down. Zodiak put the painting on the floor and hid his sword. I stood up with Ib in my arms, and we checked the clock.

"In which order do we have to put the numbers, now ? There are no colors on it."

"Maybe the colors were in the other room." I told Zodiak, and Ib pulled my sleeve. "Yes Ib ?"

"The colors were in the first room, there were 5 paintings in it." Zodiak and I looked at Ib with a big grin and nodded.

"Sure it's that !" Zodiak said. "So... what's the code, already ?"

"Did you already forget that ?!" I was about to face-palm but Ib saved the situation one more time.

"7,2,3,9, and 1." Zodiak tried that and surprisingly, it worked. Zodiak looked at me and pointed at Ib to say :

"This girl is amazing." Ib giggled at that. Algebra was definitely one of her specialities. The lights of the whole orange zone went half down, like if it was night time in the place. The Mistake went out of its room and we ran back in front of the flowers, which were sleeping. Zodiak couldn't break that door, it was a metallic one. We had to find the key but didn't know where we could search... until we saw the white ant. Ib knelt down and asked :

"Mr white ant, did you see a key somewhere nearby ?"

"Maybe, but I can't remember now, I'm too hungry ! I love stardust, if you can found me some, I'll make an effort...", it answered.

"A stardust ? Star, sky... oh, I saw a picture of a sky in the room of the Mistake. Stay here, I won't be long !" Zodiak ran at the opposite of the orange zone. He took advantage of being alone to slice the poor Mistake... a few seconds later, he was back with the stardust, and put it on the floor.

"It's a gorgeous one, thank you sir. I'll be back." The ant brought the stardust in the hole, which was apparently his house, and gave us the key in reward. Now we could proceed.

* * *

**To be continued...**


	22. I-22 - Abyss zone

******Here we go for the chapter 22 !**

* * *

Behind the door was the last staircase. The whole zone after these stairs was scaring Ib like nothing did before. I had to keep her in my arms but started to get tired of our trip... I sat down in the big room with the 3 sculptures... one of a strange stone, one of a skeleton with a woman, and another of a glass filled with blue liquid.

"Gar', we're almost at the end of all this, I have a good feeling. Stay with me, okay ?", Zodiak said, his right hand on my left shoulder.

"I'm okay, don't worry. Ib, you'll just take my hand for this part, my arms start being tired, you know." I patted her head to calm her down, and felt her heartbeat with the other hand. It was still a little bit fast but decreased slowly. She nodded and I stood up, took her hand, and we moved into a room near the way we came from. It was a maze of cacti, as the message on the wall said.

"Stay here with Ib, I'll do it." When Zodiak entered the maze, the painting next to us started to move. But it wouldn't have reach us before Zodiak will end the maze, so I hid the balls of color from Ib's sight, using my coat. The colors disappeared when a noise came to my ear. Like some leaves crushed under a shoe. Zodiak came back and said :

"This is the second shadow rose I step on. I hate their strange aura..."

"Did you find anything else ?"

"I found 2 squares of painting but they vanished when I tried to pick them up."

"Vanish ?" I opened the door and saw the painting at the opposite of the room. "Look, your 2 parts of painting must be grouped with the other ones. Let's search them all." I stood up and Ib took my hand. We were now going to the room, on the other side of the entrance. Black stickmen were running everywhere.

"Wow, what are all these things ?", Zodiak asked.

"I think we have to catch them all.", I answered. Ib ran toward a stickman and caught it.

"I got one, look Garry !"

"Good, keep it, Ib !"

"Garry, I also think we have to catch them all, but these 2 red guys don't seem to agree." 2 red stickmen were running in Zodiak's direction, but the sword made them flee again. Ib was running after the black stickmen and brought them to me one after another. Zodiak, him, was running after the red ones, just to scare them... I couldn't hold my hand, and face-palmed when I saw him...

* * *

Ib finally came to me with the last black stickman, and took my hands to drag me in another part of the room. She led me to a book where I had to put all the stickmen. When they were all inside, something fell on the floor at the opposite of the room. It was another piece of painting, and Zodiak found a second one while following the red guys. We made them vanish and got back to the main room, which started to be colored with ink on the floor, so strange... a bird followed us before I could close the door, wanting to thank us for saving him from a stickmen army. Ib followed the bird to another room, and we followed them.

A message at the entrance said "Endless corridor." When Zodiak tried to run forward and forward, he was not moving. That was strange to see but proved the fact of the "endless" word. The bird walked forward, and was doing strange moves. Ib did exactly the same, and joined the end of the corridor. The bird jumped into its painting and a piece of our one appeared. Ib made it vanish before running into my arms.

"It was a cute bird !", she said happily.

"And you're always my amazing little angel..." I kissed her forehead and we continued, in the room at the opposite. It was filled by paintings, all exactly the same. But Zodiak felt something.

"One of them is moving." He pointed at the moving painting with his sword, and a piece of our one appeared on the floor. Zodiak touched it, went to take the other in the bottom left of the room, and we were out to the last but one room. It was a little room with some bookshelves and a cloth on a wall, but I was too tired to continue, I needed a rest. "I'll take a little break here, call me when you find something. Ib, you don't leave the room without us, okay ?"

"I won't." She smiled at me and kissed my cheek.

"I'll watch over her, don't worry.", Zodiak added.

* * *

**Ib's PoV**

When Garry fell asleep against a wall, I joined Zodiak. He was reading a book but hadn't any clue on what we could do here either... I searched in the bookshelves at the bottom left and made a piece of painting vanish.

"I got another piece, Zodiak !", I said while moving behind him. He turned and gave me a thumb up.

"Good, Ib. 3 more and we have complete the painting !", he said, and took another book. When he opened it, something behind me started to shake and the cloth on the wall fell down. I walked forward to check the farther bookshelf, and took a book. It was talking about a secret room, maybe I could find one more piece of painting in it. Zodiak was too busy looking at the book he had in hand, so I had to do it alone. I read in my book that to enter the secret room, I had to check behind the east bookshelves... and to exit the secret room, I had to pull the lever on the south east corner.

I started to look behind the bookshelf. A message told me to check in the gap behind the long bookshelf. I ran to in and found a piece of paper, telling me to check the canvas. I was a little bit scared, but I had to do it. The canvas told me to close my eyes and count on 3. 1... 2... 3... when I turned over, a cord was laying from the roof, I pulled it and was moved to the secret room.

* * *

There was a mobile picture showing animals and a message under it, saying "XXX crows and five XXX". On the left was a red lamp on the wall, above a little table with a pen on it. The message told me to write a number. Maybe the number of crows ? I stared at the picture and counted. 1 crow, 2 crows, 3 crows, and this one was the first I saw. I wrote 3 on the paper and moved to the other side. It was a blue lamp on the wall above another table, and a message telling me to write a word. I looked at the message under the moving picture and counted everything. I had to find 5 same things... 4 apples, 3 snakes... 5 fish ! I wrote fish on the paper and a piece of painting appeared in the center of the room.

I made it disappear and reminded of the book I read before... to leave the room, pull the lever on the south east corner, it said. I looked at the picture and walked backward. The lever was now the one on my right, and behind me. I went to pull it.

* * *

**Garry's PoV**

I was terrified, where could she be ?! We told her not to leave the room...

"Oh Ib, you finally decided to show up !" I turned over when Zodiak was taking Ib in his arms. She was safe, thank goodness... "Do you know how worried we were ?!"

"I'm sorry, I didn't want to..." Zodiak was speaking a little bit too loud, she thought he was scolding her so she started to cry. I squat down and took her in my arms, to comfort her...

"Eh, sweetheart, Zodiak didn't want to scold you, we were just too worried about you, it was hard for us too. Where did you go, my dear ?"

"... I found a secret room and a piece of the painting...", she answered, rubbing her eyes.

"The most important thing is that you are back, safe. But I'm always proud of you, and Zodiak too."

"Excuse me Ib, I didn't want to talk to you so loud..." Ib gave Zodiak a hug and said :

"I understand. I love the both of you, you are so awesome..."

* * *

After some minutes, we decided to move. There was one last door to check...

"It's close !", I said, looking at Zodiak, who pointed at a passage.

"I guess we must go that way. Climb on my back, Ib." We climbed the long stairs leading to above us, and then walked to the left. There was a piece of painting in front of a huge hole... we bent forward to check if that was deep, and the painting behind us went out to push us into the hole.

"IB !" I caught Ib and covered her with my coat to break her fall. Zodiak was sliding down a wall and I tried to do the same, too late unfortunately. At least I had Ib in my arms and she was fine.

"Garry, are you alright ?!", she asked, and I nodded with a big smile to reassure her. The Mistake fell right in the center of the room, on a blue chest, and went into the opposite wall after that. Zodiak took his sword and prepared himself, telling me :

"Garry, Ib mustn't see that." I covered Ib's eyes with my coat and Zodiak sliced the Mistake, now laying on the floor.

"What happened, Garry ?", Ib asked.

"There's something you are way too young to see, stay here, take a rest, Ib..." I hugged her so that she couldn't move her head to see in the direction of the corpse, and examined the room with Zodiak. Two buttons were on the bottom wall, and the door was on the left. When Zodiak pushed a button, an image above it changed.

"Zodiak ! Look up when you push a button.", I told him.

"Oh, I see."

"Want my secret ?" A voice coming out of nowhere asked.

"Who are you ?!", Zodiak asked, his sword in hand.

"The chest."

* * *

**To be continued...**


	23. I-23 - Imaginary

******Here we go for the last chapter !**

* * *

That was true, the chest was moving. I asked it :

"How do we get your secret ?"

"Show which heavenly bodies weren't there.", it answered.

"Heavenly bodies...", I said. Zodiak looked sure of him compared to me.

"Didn't you see the planet pictures while we were falling ? I saw them all, and the 2 which weren't there, are these ones !", he said, pushing the buttons. The chest turned over to look at the pictures on the wall.

"... Orange and green. You smart. You got me treasure." And the chest opened. It contained the last piece of the painting.

"We got it all.", Zodiak said.

"Don't lose our time here, let's move.", I answered. We stood up, and I placed my hand to hide the corpse from Ib's sight. I closed the door behind us and we all walked in front of the big painting of Guertena. Stairs had appear just below it.

"Is that really Guertena ? I have a bad feeling, keep your eyes on Ib, Garry !", Zodiak said. "He was never so serious before, what can be waiting us ?", I thought. My eyes widened when I understood. Zodiak was looking at me. "Yeah, it's her. Your lighter is ready to work ?"

I took my lighter in the pocket of my coat, and opened it to free a flame, then closed it. We were all set to end all that curse and defeat Mary one time for all.

We climbed the stairs slowly, Zodiak in front of us, walking more than carefully. We were so close from the end now, even if I had to sacrifice myself, Ib will get out of here one more time...

* * *

We finally made it to the last room. There was a vase in the corner on our side, ready to be used. Ropes were blocking half the way and there was a huge shadow bed in the middle of the room. On the bed was standing... Mary. And 4 knight armors.

"You're finally here, I've been waiting for a long time now, so long that I could draw some more... friends.", she said, and giggled. "I hope you're ready to pay."

"Garry, go in the corner and protect Ib at all cost. NOW !" Zodiak charged and the armors did the same, one of them already headless by Zodiak's slice. The armor fell on the floor, and its sword slid in my direction. I used it to block the thrust of a sword on my left, and Zodiak came to destroy the second armor. The last two were focusing him and Mary was charging me and Ib with her palette knife in hand.

"Garry, throw me.", Ib whispered. I didn't see any other solution so I gave her my lighter and stood up, then sent her behind the ropes near the black bed.

"Yaah ! Burn it all, Ib !" Mary jumped on me and I blocked her arms with mine. She couldn't do anything against an adult's strength. I turned her as she could look at the scene, when Ib had just found Mary's real sketchbook, taking it and opening the lighter.

"Ib, please, no. Not again ! NO !" Mary was crying and Ib was staring at her with an angry look. "I just wanted to be like your sister..."

"It was you or Garry... AND I LOVE GARRY !" Ib set fire to the sketchbook, and everything started to burn. I threw Mary away to let her burn to death, the armors Zodiak was fighting fainted and started to disappear too. We had win... Zodiak and I joined Ib as quick as possible, I carried her, and we opened the chest blocking our way farther. We got a black key in the chest before it disappeared, and ran at the bottom of the corridor.

* * *

After a moment in a flash, we were back in the dark museum. The flames were consuming the dragon, and we could run upstairs to get in front of the painting of the Fabricated World.

"Go first together, I'll be fine.", Zodiak said, pushing us toward the painting.

"Wait !", I shout."What if only 2 persons can escape this world, like the first time ?!"

"You have a better life than me." Zodiak gave his sunglasses to Ib and pushed us into the painting.

"NO !", Ib and I shout, but it was too late...

* * *

When I realized I was on the floor into the town's Museum, I stood up abruptly. What was I doing before ? Yes, I was with Ib, and she's there, on the floor too. I awoke her and carried her.

"Are you okay, Ib ?"

"We're at the Museum ? ...why do I have sunglasses in my pocket ?" My eyes widened when a picture of a man appeared into my mind. I remembered about Zodiak, what he was doing and when he gave Ib his sunglasses... Ib had the same thing, her eyes seemed lost somewhere else.

"Ib ?! Where is Zodiak ?", I asked her.

"He was supposed to jump into the painting after us." The painting started to move again. "Garry, the frame is moving !" Ib hid her head into my coat, scared by the painting. The sunglasses fell down on the floor, and Zodiak was thrown in the wall in front of the painting.

"Waaw ! Yeehee, awesome !" He took his sunglasses and put them on his eyes once he had stood up, before being lost like we did before. I put Ib on the floor and she ran after Zodiak, crying and punching his arm.

"What happened ? Oh... hey Ib, you hurt me again ?! What did I do ?", he asked, surprised.

"You went into the painting after us just to worry me even more ! Why did you do that..." Zodiak knelt down and took her in his arms.

"I was not sure if I could get out or not, but your life together was more important. Look Ib ! You have the kindest man of the whole world just for you."

"Garry..." Ib ran to me and I carried her again, keeping her close to my chest for a big hug. I was about to cry some tears of happiness, when Zodiak held out his hand for a handshake.

"Thanks for saving me... hero."

"And that's you who speaks, dismemberer of armors." We stayed there, enjoying our reunion for some minutes until Mrs Jordon joined us. The time in the real world was almost the same as the one when we entered the Fabricated World...

* * *

I felt something in my pocket before we wanted to leave the Museum. It was the black key. Zodiak walked toward the painting and opened a little box under the plate of the Fabricated World. It was a keyhole. I used the key in it and closed it after. The painting was changing, and the name too. It didn't represent a colored scrawl anymore; it was a picture of the gray zone, where we had destroy everything coming in our sight. The floor and the walls were covered with the blood of every mannequin Zodiak had cut, and the doors were completely crushed. The name of the painting was now Imaginary World, as to say that everything we did into that dimension... was just our imagination.

* * *

Some weeks later, everything was back to normal. The Fabricated World didn't exist anymore, the curse was over, and we could continue our peaceful life together, without any problem. Zodiak was gone with Azeroth to protect another town, Ib was enjoying her holidays with Mia, their parents taking a sunbath on the beach. And me, looking at other horizons... and holding my blue rose.

* * *

**End of the Part 1 ?**

**~ I want to thank you all for your support and reviews, you're awesome ! But stopping the curse in the gallery doesn't say Garry and Ib are done with all that strange events... Part 1 of Bound for Life continues with 11 other chapters before the real Part 2 !  
**

**See you tomorrow for a little time travel ~**


	24. I-24 - Birthday

**Here we go for the additional chapters for the Part 1 ~ Chapter 24 !**

* * *

**Garry's PoV**

Some months after the incident with the Imaginary World and Zodiak, Ib's birthday was approaching with large steps. Actually it was tomorrow ! Ashley and me were preparing everything all the day, advised by Mrs Drover, who will come for the party with her daughter. I also made a little trip to the Merill, but don't know if that was a good idea to tell Mrs Amber that we were celebrating Ib's birthday one day later. She was too excited and told me that she would prepare the cake... I knew her too well, I couldn't refuse or she will insist.

Zodiak and Azeroth left the town for months now, but I was able to call them to tell them about the party. Zodiak told me that they will do their best to come, under the mumbles of Azeroth, of course ! Now was nearly the time to fetch Ib at school. I told Mrs Drover that I'll bring her there, using my car, and we made it to the school. 4:23 PM, we were at advance, but not alone at all in front of the school gate.

"I prefer being early rather than late, to be honest !", Mrs Drover told me, smiling.

"Yes, me too. Mrs Drover, what do you think I should give to Ib for her birthday ?", I asked her.

"It's up to you to see ! I thought you knew Ib more than anyone."

"Eh..." I chuckled. "Maybe, but I still don't have any idea. It's her tenth birthday after all, I have to do my best." In fact, I had return and return my brain since a week from now on, removing some present possibilities, but there were still a lot of them and I couldn't choose...

"She deserves the best, I mean, she was impressive this year at school.", she said, looking at the gate.

"I agree." That was true, Ib did her best at school and was as talented as Mia.

"Oh, I hadn't tell you that Mia and I bought her some clothes. Just in case you don't go there too !"

"I note, thanks. Did you think about a scarf ?"

"No, but maybe you can buy her a red one, to match with her gorgeous eyes."

"I'll check for this." And the bell rang. Ib and Mia's class was leaving the school at first, today, and the girls were running toward us and jumped into our arms. It was their last day at school this year, the summer holidays had just began ! We stayed there around an hour, the time for Mia and Ib to tell good bye to their classmates, some tears coming but they were happy.

* * *

I brought Ib back home and told her that I will go alone for some time. She insisted for me to stay but I needed to check every shop of the shopping mall for her birthday present. By pretending that I had to buy some man clothes, she let me go and joined her mother. I moved to my car and drove toward the mall when Zodiak called me. I connected my earphones and answered the call :

"Hello ?"

"Garry ? Here's Zodiak, how is it going ?"

"Driving to the mall, and you ?"

"Perfect but, I should call you again in a moment, that's fine."

"No, no, I've put my earphones, it's alright. Why are you calling me ?"

"We're on the road and will reach the town in some hours. I needed to inform you about the present we bought for Ib. It's a scarf, a red one, hope she'll love it !" I face-palmed.

"Nah... what am I going to buy her, now ?"

"Ow... Eh, does she like jewelry ? Maybe a necklace will be good. I don't really know, sorry !"

"Don't need to be sorry, I'll check for this ! Thanks !"

"Bye !" He hung up and I continued my trip, for a necklace.

* * *

I've reach the mall since 20 minutes from now on, and checked almost the entire mall for jeweler's stores, but still didn't find anything to make Ib happy... the store I entered right now was the last jeweler's of the mall. Showcase after showcase, I finally got it ! A gorgeous silver necklace with a ruby red rose on it. I didn't care about the price and bought it, then went back to my car running, hiding the little box in my coat.

* * *

Once I was back home, I was welcomed by Ib jumping in my arms. She was watching TV just before, and I carried her to the sofa, before going into my room to hide the box, rolled in my coat. I joined Ib on the sofa for the rest of the evening, and went into the kitchen some hours later for the dinner her mother had prepared. The time passed fastly and time to sleep was gone.

* * *

And the next day had come. All the morning we were talking with Ashley and Mrs Drover about what to do during the holidays, while Ib was playing with Mia upstairs. They stayed for the lunch time and even after. It was about 2:12 PM when Ib's mother whispered in my ear :

"Okay, now will be the time, just stay with her outside until 3."

"I'll do my best." Ib was wondering what we were talking about until I looked at her with a big grin. "Ib, will you come with me to the park ?" She joined her hands and made quick jumps.

"Yay, of course ! Can I take my kite ?"

"Sure. It will be great !" Flying her kite will make the time go faster, it was a good idea. She ran to the door, her kite in hand, while I took my coat and put the box in its pocket again. Fortunately, the necklace inside couldn't move and make any noise, so Ib won't be able to know that I carry something. We exited the house, saying good bye to everybody, and walked toward the park.

* * *

I took my usual seat near the lake and watched Ib flying her kite with the other children, when I received a text. It was Zodiak, saying that he was at Ashley's house, and that everything was finally ready. A second text told me that Mrs Amber was also here with a huge birthday cake, and had closed the Merill for some hours. I told him my thanks and checked my watch; 2:37 PM.

I called Ib 10 minutes later to tell her that we had to go back home. She rolled the kite's ropes around the handles all alone and came back to me, before we started to walk toward her home, hand in hand, and me holding the box in my pocket with my other one.

* * *

We were now almost arrived at Ib's home. I took the key in my pocket and Ib ran to the door. If I started to become nervous right here, Ib will wonder why. I sighed and reached the locker of the door, turned the key and opened, Ib always in front of me, ready to run inside.

"Happy birthday Ib !", everyone shout. Ib's grin was huge, and her eyes glowing when she noticed the balloons and the colorful ribbons everywhere in the living room.

"Thank you, everybody !" She ran after all of them to exchange a kiss on the cheek with each one, and a hug for Mia. Zodiak, him, had to carry her as she jumped into his arms, glad to see him on this wonderful day. And then she came after me, to stop in front of me, waiting for me to give her my hands and kneel down. I did it and she intertwined her fingers with mine, before giving me a kiss on the cheek. I carried her where everybody was sit, and we played there, all together. The only one missing was Azeroth, but I could have bet that he wouldn't come, he never enjoyed happy times like birthday parties, especially children ones.

* * *

It was about 4:00 PM when Ashley asked her daughter if she wanted to open her presents or eat the cake first; she chose the cake. Mrs Amber went in the kitchen and came back with the cake. It was a big square cake, decorated with macarons all around, mostly strawberry ones. The cake was strawberry taste, decorated on the top by blobs of whipped cream surrounded by chocolate syrup curves, and strawberry syrup everywhere forming hearts. At the bottom left corner were sugar letters, writted as "IB 10Y". In the plate around the cake were red and blue roses, made of sugar dough. Simply gorgeous to see, and even more to taste.

After that, Ib gave a big hug to Mrs Amber for making the cake, and said that she counted it as a present from her. Ib went to open her real presents later. Mia and her mother bought her a lot of summer clothes, and a straw hat. Her mother bought her a big pink fluffy bunny, and Zodiak gave her the red scarf, helping her to wear it. After that, she came to me, and I took the little box from my pocket :

"I hope you will love it, honey. Open it.", I said while giving her the box. Everybody bend forward to see the necklace Ib was taking with both her hands, their eyes glowing in front of such a gorgeous jewelry. Ib's mouth stayed open while her gaze was on the necklace, then she stretched it to me so that I could attach it around her neck. Once it was done, she took the rose in her hand to stare at it.

"Garry, it's so gorgeous, you're so adorable to have buy that to her.", Mrs Drover said, staring at Ib.

"It must have been so expensive...", Mrs Jordon added.

"I'm going to be soooo jealous !", Mia shout, shaking her head between her hands.

"Garry...", Ib said, looking up at me with her trembling voice. Her expression showed that she couldn't handle so many happiness, she was so cute with her red cheeks and her incoming tears !

"The most beautiful girl of the world deserves the most beautiful present. Happy birthday, Ib.", I said while patting her hair. She couldn't hold her tears anymore and threw herself against my chest, shouting :

"I love you so much !" We shared a furious hug some seconds, the time for her to calm down, and she started to jump everywhere. A wonderful day like this will stay in our minds for a long time. Zodiak finally looked at me, rising one of his arms to give me a thumb up.

* * *

**To be continued ~**


	25. I-25 - Beach

**Let's continue with the Chapter 25 !**

* * *

After the party, around 7:00 PM, I left Ib with Mia and asked Zodiak to come outside.

"Yeah, Garry ? Something to ask me ?", he asked me, closing the door.

"Oh, simply why Azeroth was not here today ?"

"He hates children. Mostly those like Ib, energetic and running everywhere." I chuckled and added :

"Yeah, not false. So where is he ?"

"We would find him at the hotel, or the apartment. One thing is sure, he didn't leave the car for me..."

"I see. I needed to tell you my thanks for the idea of the necklace.", I said, turning toward him.

"We'll say that you found it alone. I had to do it for you, because of the scarf !" He gave me a handshake and chuckled. "Oh, and... how many did you spent for it ?"

"I didn't mind, but I'm sure it was more than 100$."

"You still have all the money you need ? I can give you some, Azeroth don't know how to stop."

"I have, it's okay, but you made me curious. How many do you have ?"

"Millions. But I make a lot of anonymous donations for charities."

"Two good guys, as I thought." Zodiak looked at me and opened the door again.

"Everybody is good in his own way. And you're better than anyone to protect a child.", he said before entering. I followed him and closed the door behind me. He was right, everybody can be good somehow, we simply had to keep staying on the good side. If humans could be so simple...

* * *

Mrs Amber, Mrs Drover and Mia left us after 8:00 PM, glad to have been invited. Ib insists for Zodiak to stay, to know where he was these months. He finally stayed with us for the dinner, and went to his apartment later. We have planned to join Mia and her mother the next day at the beach, so we didn't lose to many time and finally went to sleep.

* * *

The next day morning, I was awake at first. I went into the kitchen and prepared the breakfast, now that I knew everything about the house. Mrs Jordon came to me some minutes later.

"Good morning here !", she said.

"Good morning, Mrs Jordon. How was your night ?"

"After such a party, wonderful. I kept every moment in my mind, and the fact that I owe you some money for the necklace."

"No way. This is my present for Ib, I pay. Don't worry about me, I have all that I need here. I'm the one who had to ask you about money. Is everything okay ?"

"Sufficient for some years !", she answered smiling, taking a seat and holding her cup of coffee.

"I guess I'll believe you, even if you refused my help to pay half the rent !" Ib's mother took a drink of her coffee. Sometimes I thought that she was hiding something to me, but I guess she hated making me worry about her situation...

"It's true that I gave you a roof. But I don't want anything in return, the happiness you're giving to my daughter makes me even more happy, and relieved. I always owe you more and more, Garry."

"If you think this is a good situation, I won't argue anymore !" Mrs Jordon finished her coffee and asked me, worried :

"Are you scared about people who think you are a... you know ?" I joined my hands on the table and looked toward the living room. After a moment of hesitation, I answered :

"I just... think I'm too close from her sometimes."

"She loves you, Garry, like you love her. Am I not right ?"

"I... like her company, yeah, but I must lie to her, or I know she will cry. And if I make her cry, or harm her, I know that I can hurt myself, very badly."

"I know you wouldn't, Garry.", Ib said abruptly. I didn't hear her coming... she walked to me and sat on my leg, adding : "I understand if you don't love me, you're an adult. But keep me, please..."

"As long as you want, Ib.", I said while giving her a hug, then looked at her mother with a smile. "Of course, if your Mom is okay with it."

"As long as Ib live with me, yes."

"And if we move in a residence, one week's time ?", I added, showing Ib's mother a pamphlet I took from my pocket. Ib immediately raised her head to see, and her mother came to take it, and asked :

"What do you mean, Garry ?"

"Actually, everything is already reserved. We're going to a residence, The Seventh Heaven, for a week, in 3 days.", I said while opening the pamphlet in Ashley's hands. Zodiak had reserved it since months from now on, it was to thank us for the incident of the Imaginary World. We kept the secret from Ib and her mother and planned everything together.

"3 days ?!", Ib and Ashley said at the same time. "When did you get the time for the reservation, Garry ?", Ashley continued.

"Zodiak did everything with me, some months ago.", I answered. They looked each other and then at me, with a huge smile, and jumped on me together for a hug...

After calming the girls, I explained them what could be the program of the week, and everything to know about the residence. Later, we finally made the lunch for this noon, and moved to the beach.

* * *

It was a beautiful place, palm trees everywhere, white sand and deep blue water on the beach, and a cliff on the left. Ib's mother sat down on her beach towel to open the bag containing the food, a bottle of sun protection and water. I opened a beach umbrella above us and we started eating.

It's after some minutes that Mrs Drover and her daughter found us. Ib was really happy to see Mia again, and they started to play in the sand next to us, when Mrs Drover said :

"We're here since half an hour now, but we waited after seeing that you were eating !"

"That won't have been a problem, Mrs Drover, you know we are always glad to meet you !", Ashley said. I've let the women talking together and watched over Ib and Mia. Until they ran toward me to ask for swimming.

"Ashley... does Ib knows how to swim ?", I asked to Ib's mother.

"Yeah, we learned her when she was 6, but can you accompany her ?"

"Can you also watch over Mia, Garry, please ?", Mrs Drover asked.

"Mom ! I'm not a baby, I know how to swim !", Mia added, her arms crossed.

"Just in case.", she answered her girl with a smirk.

"Okay, I'll keep an eye on the girls.", I said, looking at Ib and Mia.

"Yay !", Ib and Mia shout, and started to remove their clothes, to stay in their two-piece swimsuits. I always hated looking at that... but I had their lives on hand now. As I was already in my swimming trunks, the girls wanted to go to the water now.

"Girls !", I said, to interrupt their run. "Don't think you can go without sun protection."

"Oh yeah, I forgot !", Mia said to Ib, and they came back to sit on the beach towel.

"Garry ?", Ib asked. I knew in her voice and look that she wanted me to help her.

"Right, Ib. I'll help you." She sat in front of me, and waited for me to apply her the sun protection, for her, and on all her body... I was so uneasy that it was a horrible moment... fortunately, Mrs Drover helped her daughter herself... after that, the girls ran in the sea, and I walked toward them.

We stayed some minutes where I was able to walk on the sand, and saw that Ib could already swim alone. Mia too, actually, but easier than Ib. Then Mia called me :

"Garry, look ! There is a hole in the cliff !", she said, pointing at a cave in the cliff.

"Mia, we shouldn't go there, come back." Mia was already swimming toward the hole, but I had a bad feeling simply by looking at it. Mia didn't stop after my call. "Mia !", I called again.

"It's okay, Garry !" It was too late, Mia was already in front of the hole. Ib took hold of my shoulders and I started to swim to join Mia. A wave pushed us inside the cave, and stopped when we were in the dark. I took my phone from my pocket, opening the transparent waterproof hull and starting the flash app to light up the place while I tried to reassure the girls. When I lit up the place, they screamed...

* * *

**To be continued... ~**


	26. I-26 - Catacomb

**Let's continue ! Chapter 26 ~**

* * *

My eyes widened when I saw what I pointed with my flash... the girls were screaming and crying, and if I kept that terrified look too, it wouldn't help at all. When I moved the flash behind, the exit of the cave was closed. "Where the hell have we gotten us into ?", I thought. But the girls were terrified, I had to comfort them quickly. I knelt down, my phone with the flash pointing at us, and I hugged the girls.

"Ib, Mia, listen. Listen, it's Garry, it's okay. We'll get out of here, no need to worry." Ib was calming down, my simple company could make her stronger than any child of her age. Mia on the other hand, was not at ease at all. Ib took my arm and placed it around Mia, before hugging her too.

"Mia, stop, Garry will save us, I promise." ... It finally worked, Mia started to try to contain her tears and was now looking me in the eyes. I took her cheeks before saying :

"I won't only protect Ib, Mia, you're not alone. Just stay with us." She rubbed her eyes and did her best to calm down. I took my phone and added : "Don't look, please. You two." They turned toward the exit and I raised my phone again, in the direction of a cavern, which was... more a catacomb than a cave. Piles of corpses were piled up between wooden pillars, on our right like on our left, and animal skulls were attached on each pillar. The place, of course, smelt like the corpses. We needed to find a way out before I lose the girls. I knelt down and lit us again.

"Listen. We are not stuck here the time we don't know what is deeper in this cave, we have to walk forward, but I need a hand to light our steps. Mia, you hold my left hand. Ib, take my right arm."

"O...okay.", Mia said while taking my hand, Ib taking my right arm. I stood up and we walked in the direction of the corpses. There was an allay between the two piles so we followed it. The girls were too close from me but were shaking of fear... I had to contain my own fear or they will become completely frightened. Arrived on the other side of the allay, we found a wooden door. I opened it with my left hand, which Mia didn't want to release, and we entered. The room was very tiny, the walls always made of stone, and the floor... damn it. I quickly returned my phone, hoping the girls didn't see the corpse in the corner. The door shut behind us and disappeared.

"We're lost... I want my Mom !", Mia started to cry. I gave my phone to Ib and hugged Mia. By the way, she was very cold and needed to warm her body.

"Mia, we're not lost, we just didn't investigate this room." Ib lit up the corpse and shout :

"Garry, here !"

"Ib, don't look !" I took the phone, but Mia saw it before. "Mia, if we don't move, we'll finish like this guy, and we don't want it. Be brave, please..." She looked at me.

"You're not scared ?", she asked, wiping her cheeks.

"Ib and I already went into a situation even more dangerous than here. Don't need to worry.", I told her while patting her head.

"If Garry is with us, I can't be scared.", Ib said while embracing my neck with her arms.

"You're a good girl, Ib. Let's move." Mia stood up, like us, and I started to touch the walls in the bottom of the place.

"Garry, isn't the room moving ?", Mia asked. I also felt that, and the corners of the walls were dusty. Maybe the key of this puzzle were the walls.

"When I move my hand against a wall, it turns. So..." I moved my hand on the wall on our right, and the door appeared again.

"You did it, Garry !", Mia said while smiling at me.

"See ? That was ridiculous." We went outside and saw another door on our right. After crossing it, we were in another room, a little bit bigger than the first one. The door disappeared and I started to light up the place. It was a room with boxes on the ground, at the bottom, 2 wooden pillars in the corners and 2 more on the floor. I lit up the corners next to us and saw the pillar's marks.

"Ib, I need you to light the corner here, after I take the pillar.", I said while giving Ib the phone.

"Okay." She moved it so that I could know where was the pillar, I grabbed it and placed it in the corner. We did it another time and the door appeared again. Ib gave me back my phone.

"That's all ?", Mia asked. I patted her head and answered :

"Do you always think this is scary, Mia ?" She shook her head and smiled at me, opening the door.

"Too easy for you, Garry !", she added. I looked at Ib and we chuckled, before leaving the place. Another door appeared on the same wall, on our right. We crossed it and saw it disappear.

"Where are we now ?", Ib asked while I moved my phone to check all the corners.

"It looks like a bathroom, but everything is always made of stone, except this sink." I walked toward the sink and lit the inside, finding a paper. I took it. "What is it ?"

"Garry, there's a screwdriver on the floor !", Mia said, taking the item. On the paper were instructions, on how we had to stick an item against a wall, using screws and nuts. When I saw which wall was pierced, the roof started to move down. The girls saw it and screamed, before taking my legs.

"Girls, don't panic or we're lost !" I caught the screwdriver and followed the instructions... one screw was placed, one more... done ! The door appeared and we moved out running, before sitting against the wall. Mia and Ib went in my arms again, Mia always crying.

"This one was scary !", she said, sobbing. I hugged her and said :

"We have to move, Mia, if we don't do it, we'll be stuck here forever." Ib was looking at us with a jealous gaze, kinda normal for the girl I used to protect. I caught her hand and pulled her next to me. "Don't be like that, Ib. Come..." We stayed here 5 minutes and finally decided to move.

"Is this the last one ?", Mia asked pointing at the last door, then took my hand with her two ones.

"I hope, yes." We entered the room and started to check everything. Mia fell on her knees next to the position of the door, and I ran to her. "Are you okay, Mia ?"

"Yes, I'll just stay to show where the door was..." She took her legs between her arms, trying to warm her body, and was shaking. Not good... Ib tightened my hand and gave me an angry look, as we had to continue quickly. I smiled at her and lit up the room again. It was a room like the others, a little bit bigger again, and was almost empty; a tiny rock was in the center, a sword right into it. And at the bottom, a knight armor with an axe was standing... what I had to do was obvious, defeat the knight when I'll have the sword in hands. I turned over and knelt down in front of Ib.

"I want you to stay with Mia, and use the phone to light this rock. Okay ?"

"Be careful, please...", Ib said, taking my phone and sitting next to Mia. I took a deep breathe before standing behind the sword, to receive the lights Ib was giving me. I took the sword's handles and pulled it, moving it from left to right... I used all my strengths to move it a little bit, but I was too exhausted to continue.

"GARRY !", Ib shout abruptly. I looked up and then rolled my body on the ground, to the right. The knight was already moving and tried to cut me in two pieces... fortunately, he broke the rock and the sword was now free. Ib moved the flash in the knight's head to disturb it, the time I took the sword and sent it into its head, which rolled toward the girls, and the body fell down. Ib ran to me and tightened me between her arms.

"Good work, Ib. I'm proud of you." Mia came to us with a paper in hands, and pulled my hand to put it in. "What's that, Mia ?", I asked her.

"It was in the head." I sat down, and Ib sat between my legs, forcing me to move a little bit backward... she lit the paper and I rolled it on the floor, between her knees.

"The one who have the power to defeat the Guardian is allowed to be the Guardian of the truth.", I read on the paper. "What does it mean ?"

"I want to get out, Garry !", Mia said with a sad tone. I stood up with Ib and we went out of the room. In the allay between the piles of corpses, a stone table was moving outside the floor, with a book on it. The entrance of the cave was also opened again. After a moment of hesitation... I raised my hand to take the book, and the cave started to collapse.

"Hurry, we move !" We rushed to the passage leading outside and finally went out under the flash of the sun... Ib was on my back, holding the book so that it couldn't wet, and I reached the beach, swimming next to Mia. I realized that the girls were very pale due to that experience, a thing I couldn't see with a flash light. We joined their mothers and I told them to go back home quickly. I rolled Ib in her beach towel and carried her, she was shaking a lot, the poor girl... Mrs Drover and Mia joined their car and followed us all the way back home.

* * *

Finally arrived, I didn't lose any second and carried Ib to the bathroom, followed by Mia, and turned the water on. I left the bathroom by telling them to take a bath, and to be careful.

I went downstairs and told everything about that horrible adventure to their mothers.

* * *

**To be continued... ~**


	27. I-27 - Book

**Let's continue ! Chapter 27 !**

* * *

After my little story, Mrs Drover started to be angry and didn't believe me. Mrs Jordon told her that Ib and me had a scarier trip than this before, and that I was trustworthy. Thanks to her, I reminded of the book we took away with us.

"Now, do you believe me ?", I asked while showing the book.

"I guess, I need to apologize...", Mrs Drover said, her head down.

"Never mind.", I answered with a smile. At the same moment, Ib and Mia went downstairs to sit on the sofa with us... actually, more me than us; Ib on my leg and Mia, her head against my shoulder... Ib took my hands on the book and asked :

"Garry, did you read the book ?"

"Let me take a look." I opened the book and already read like... 20 words, that I quickly shut it. "That stuff is not for 10 years old girls, I'm sorry." Ashley raised a hand as she wanted to look at it, so I opened it again and gave her.

"What do you mean, Garry ? This book is empty.", she said, showing me the pages. But I was not crazy, I was able to see words... maybe...

"I think I know why. When I defeated the armor, Mia gave me a paper saying that I was able to be the Guardian of the truth."

"Can it be... the book ?", Mrs Drover asked. I nodded, and took back the book, before closing it.

"I don't know if I'm allowed to tell you what it contains, but I won't do it if Ib or Mia are with us. It's definitely not for your age, I'm sorry, girls..." Ib and Mia were staring at me with a sad look, but I couldn't tell them what I saw, they had enough of the real experience... I hoped they won't make too many nightmares this incoming days...

After a moment to comfort Mia and Ib with their mothers, I went upstairs to take a bath too, I had a light smell of death after all. I stayed there half an hour and joined Ib and Ashley downstairs, noticing that Mrs Drover and her daughter were gone. I took a seat on the sofa again, holding the book I kept with me since we were back home, and Ib came on my leg again, to take a rest. Later, her mother left the house, telling me that she had to buy something for the holidays. I was now "alone" at home, time to open that book and see what was the... truth.

* * *

**~ ~ In the book...**

Aion Drako was a 56 years old scientist, working in the country of America. Well known for his knowledge in the field of the human genetics, he received many prizes for his work. But some months later was discovered his secret. FBI investigations led them to Aion's secret laboratory, where were found piles of corpses in a cave under his lab. But every investigation made in this underground didn't reveal anything, because nobody was able to get out of the cursed place alive. Aion had gave life to a knight armor, used to defend the place under the nickname of Guardian of truth.

Years later, the time got the better of Aion and his laboratory was nowhere to be found, covered by the grass moved during a hurricane. If somebody find this book in the future, he will be able to know what the Guardian of truth kn.., w...h ...ns Ever..h..g. -...al n..., b. ...ed G...a, a...stant o. ..on ...o.

* * *

**~ ~ Back to the story...**

The end of the message written on the first page was covered with dry blood, I could understand some of the words but not the name of the assistant... I turned the page and saw a board, filled by names and... oh God, these names were all the humans used in the scientist's experiences... There were pages of names, and next to them, what the scientist took from their bodies. I closed the book and threw it on the floor, but also awoke Ib...

"Garry ? What happened ?", she asked, looking everywhere until she saw the book, and turned her head in my direction again, to lower the hand I used to hide my eyes. "Garry ?" I took her hand and patted her head to answer :

"I'm fine, sweetheart, sorry if I worried you. The book contains things that I want to forget now, that's all..." I frowned when I looked at the book again.

"Okay.", she said without arguing. She took my cheeks between her hands and turned my head in her direction, she really hated to see me worry or sad like that, a thing I forgot suddenly... I smiled at her and hugged her again, to comfort her. "Where is Mom ?", she asked after our hug.

"She went out to buy... something for the holidays, she said. I don't know what."

"And it's really true for the residence ? You did it with Zodiak ?"

"Yeah, Ib. Consider it as another present for your birthday !" To this words, she gave me a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek, before jumping on the floor.

"I forgot my necklace ! I'll be back !" And she ran upstairs. At the same moment, her mother came back home, with a bag of clothes.

"Hello there ! I got everything.", Ashley said, putting her bag on the floor.

"Your daughter asked me what you were doing !"

"Oh. And where is she ?" I pointed at the staircase when Ashley saw the book on the floor. "Also, why is this book here ?"

"Ah !" I stood up and took the book to throw it in my room. "I was upset by the contents, I'll tell you later." She nodded in agreement and Ib came back with her necklace, gave a hug to her mother and jumped on the sofa before I could sit down. I stopped in front of her and asked her for a place, but she stayed there, lying down on the sofa. Then I got an idea. "Ib... are you ticklish ?"

"Okay, I sit down !", she answered quickly before sitting down at the bottom of the sofa. I chuckled and sat on the other side, but she still came to me for a hug. I couldn't resist and started to tickle her. "Garry no, please, no, stop !" I released her some seconds later and she ran behind her mother. I laughed and turned over to tell her :

"You're so cute when you laugh, Ib !"

"Can I get a true hug, now ?", she asked while showing her head. A simple smile made her run in front of me, and I hugged her before she could jump on me. "I always love you, Garry..."

"Me too, Ib." Suddenly, the door rang and we turned over to see it. Ashley opened the door and Mrs Drover was here, with Mia.

"I'm sorry to bother you again, Ashley, but Mia make us worry since she's back from your house..."

"Never mind the apologies, come in. What's the problem, Mia ?", Ashley asked, kneel down in front of the girl.

"I see things when I remind me about the beach... that's scary...", she said, hiding her eyes in her hands. Poor girl, it will haunt her for the rest of her life, now...

"Mia should sleep here tonight, Ib is stronger, she can be helpful.", Ashley said to Mrs Drover, who nodded, and answered :

"I'll fetch her affairs in the car." Mia, her, was already in Ib's arms, who ran toward her... I had wait for her to come to me if she needs help, I had to decide what to do with the book before. I stood up and walked in my room while Mrs Jordon took the bag held by Mrs Drover.

"Take care of her, please. See you tomorrow. I love you Mia !"

"I love you Mom ! Bye !"

I didn't hear anything after that, my gaze was on the book, on the pages full of names, trying to find if something was missing. I searched, page after page... until a paper fell from the next one. I took it on the floor and sat on my bed to read it... a note from the scientist.

* * *

**~ ~ In the book...**

30/09/1999 - The prototype BTL#66 wakes up from his last operation. His arms can bear more than a 100kg weight and his strength is now estimated at 160% of a normal human's strength. This human was a request of the US army to help the soldiers during the next war. All tests done, we start the personality test. All the informations are already in the book. BTL#66 answered each question except one, what was his name before.

He didn't appreciate and knocked my assistant and me out... after that day, we never saw him again.

* * *

**~ ~ Back to the story...**

Does that mean that a monster may always be running in the nature ? Was it the truth I had to keep ? Maybe I should return that book where I got it, or simply burn it... before that, I had to check the informations about this guy, but was interrupt by Ib and Mia.

"Garry, why are you here ?", Ib asked, worried. When I raised my hand, closing the book at the same time, I saw that Mia couldn't stop thinking about the place we walked in earlier... I stood up and raised Aion's note.

"Ib, can you see words on this paper ?" She nodded, Mia too. That meaned that the girls were able to read the book too... I had to hide it, or just close my room. I opened the book and hid the paper inside, before leading Ib and Mia in the living room, where I switched on the TV, on the cartoons channel. Mrs Jordon tried her best to help Mia with her problem, but it seemed that I was the only one capable of that kind of things...

* * *

**To be continued... ~**


	28. I-28 - Guardian

**Chapter 28 - Truth.**

* * *

We tried something after the dinner. Ib and Mia sleeping in my room together, and me on the sofa. After we fetch Ib's mattress to put it next to my bed, the girls made me, and Ashley, a last kiss on the cheek before saying good night. I then left my room with Ashley.

"Will you be okay tomorrow, Garry ? I could awake early to take your place."

"No, no, I want you to be on form tomorrow morning, and the girls too." Ashley smiled at me and came for a hug.

"I hope you hid the book you have since we were back from the beach."

"It's on the cupboard, they can't reach it. Good night, Mrs Jordon."

"Good night, Garry.", Ashley answered, before going upstairs. I walked in front of the TV and took the remote, to lower the sound, and looked at the cupboard. Now that I was alone, it was about time to check for the informations I wanted. I walked silently to reach the book, and took it. I've placed Aion's note as a bookmark, so I knew where I had to search.

Sitting on the sofa, I turned the pages, until I finally found the BTL section. Apparently the letters meant Beyond The Limits. An appropriate name for the experiences of the scientist... here were described all the informations about the people who gave their lives for science... I turned the pages until the number 66... there...

* * *

When I was about to put the book on the cupboard, I heard something in my room. I hurried, always silently, and opened the door. Mia was shaking and moving in the bed, making noises as she had a nightmare. I sat next to her and took her hands, then whispered in her ear :

"The Guardian is here." As if she heard me, Mia turned her head at my side and looked peaceful again, with a little smile. The problem is that she was holding my hand. Being careful, I removed her hands and patted her head before standing up. Ib, her, was... the mattress was empty. Where was Ib... I turned quickly to check the living room... she was already waiting for me on the sofa. This girl was incredible... I waited some minutes with Mia and joined Ib.

"Did you see something, Ib ?", I asked, sitting next to her.

"I couldn't fell asleep, I'm scared in the dark now... I thought something was moving in your cupboard..." I believed her for the beginning but with the cute face she made to me at the end, I saw that Ib only wanted to sleep with me. Actually, if that could help her, of course I wouldn't refuse.

"Okay for tonight, because it's late. But don't lie to me again for the cupboard."

"Yes, sorry... but I'm really scared in the dark." I switched off the TV and carried Ib, went to take my coat and returned at the sofa, to install Ib on my leg, like usual.

"Good night, sweetheart."

"You too, Garry..." She kissed my cheek and covered her body with my coat. I gave her the same kiss, on her forehead, pushed my back against the sofa and hugged Ib...

* * *

The next day, I awoke before everybody. Ib was always against my chest, but when I wanted to move my right arm to check my watch, I saw Mia too. Did she move during the night, due to another nightmare ? One sure thing was that she had take my right arm to hold her body and I was stuck here... I still reached my watch, and read 8:11 AM.

"Must we call that a test failure ?" That was Ashley, coming downstairs silently. I looked at the girls and then at her, smiling.

"I guess so. To be honest, we didn't fell asleep with Mia yesterday. She's a... surprise guest." Mrs Jordon giggled and came to see Mia's face, bent on the sofa behind me.

"Do you think you have a power, Garry ? Everybody around you seems alright and healthy.", she asked. It was strange, yeah, but not a power.

"My character made me become trustworthy and kind over the years. Lonelyness really helped me to become somebody good. But now that I have you and Ib, I'm sure to stay !"

"I guess that come from your... hard past. I won't bother you anymore with that, I'm happy that you want to stay.", she said, kissing my forehead. At the same moment, the doorbell rang.

"Who could that be ?", I asked while looking at the door, which Ashley had just open.

"Hello here. We were just back to say good bye.", Zodiak said.

"No way you'll leave, come inside already !", Ashley said, pulling Zodiak's arm. He saw the girls sleeping and came to give me a handshake silently.

"I see you're busy, Gar'." He chuckled.

"Good joke, Zo'. Could you carry Mia for me ?" He made some steps backward.

"You're kidding, why ? ...haa, okay, I'll do it." He came back and took Mia to sit at her place, the girl on his leg. I stood up, carrying Ib, and took the book before returning on the sofa.

"Did you hear about a scientist called Aion Drako ?" He took a surprised gaze and stared at the book, pointing at it.

"Yeah, but this book, could it be..." I opened it and turned some pages. "Empty ?", Zodiak asked.

"I'll tell you what happened to us yesterday." I did my best to describe the place, ready to stop if Ib or Mia wakes up.

Azeroth came at the door some minutes later, but Mrs Jordon pulled him in too, and closed behind him.

"I just wanted to know what Zodiak was doing, ma'am...", he said, smiling to Mrs Jordon.

"Stay a little while, we're glad to see you.", she answered. "Do you want some coffee ?"

"Thanks but, no. I was not supposed to stay..."

"And you will.", Zodiak interrupted him, walking toward the door with me. "We're going to a little trip, keep an eye on the girls, okay ?"

"Are you serious ?", he asked while I opened the door. Zodiak crossed it without talking, so I said :

"I thought you were a good babysitter."

"Very funny.", he answered, making me chuckle before closing the door. Actually, when I told Zodiak some informations about the scientist, he reminded of the laboratory entrance. We were on the road to discover it, and for me, put the book back on its table.

* * *

**Ib's PoV**

I awoke this morning because of a strange feeling... where was Garry ? Why was Mia sleeping, her head against my shoulder ? I raised my head and saw Azeroth, watching TV.

"Azeroth ?", I called him. "Where is Garry ?"

"He left without saying where he was going with Zodiak.", he answered, always looking at the screen. I pushed Mia against his shoulder and stood up, to go in front of him. He looked at me.

"Are you sure ?", I asked him with an angry look, arms crossed.

"Yeah, and they asked me to keep an eye on you two."

"Will you play with us ?"

"No.", he answered abruptly, and turned his head. He almost awoke Mia while moving, and she took his arm to put her head against his chest. His face was so funny after that !

"Looks like you're stuck here, Azeroth.", Mom said, coming from the kitchen. I ran to give her a hug, and whispered in her ear :

"Can we play makeup with him ?"

"You little devil.", she answered, and patted my head. She looked at me with a big grin and went upstairs to fetch what we needed. Azeroth was already looking at me, asking himself what we could do to him. I giggled and looked at the stairs again, waiting for Mom, and telling myself : "Azeroth will look beautiful after that !"

* * *

**To be continued... ~**


	29. I-29 - Azeroth

**Chapter 29 - Azeroth ~**

* * *

**Garry's PoV**

After leaving the car on the beach's parking lot, we walked toward the cliff. I explained Zodiak where we went to enter the cave, and he told me that we were able to find a ladder inside. Actually, we didn't see it, too busy trying to find our way out.

Once we reached the top of the cliff, Zodiak took his sword.

"What are you doing, Zo' ?", I asked him.

"The lab is under our feet, but the earth cover the door. I'll have to dig it !" When he planted his sword in the ground, the noise of a shock with something solid resounded. "See ?"

"I can't help you, sorry !" I scratched the back of my head, and smiled. But Zodiak didn't mind and sliced the earth to throw it away. After some minutes, the wooden door was on our reach.

"Well, it's more a trapdoor than a door, but we'll go with it !" He opened the trapdoor and jumped on the ladder. I followed him and we finally found the laboratory... it was a huge place, with neons on the roof, which I lit up. On the center was a surgical table, with a white sheet covered with blood. The shelves on the opposite side were filled with bottles, tubs and brewing stands, not to mention the quantity of surgical tools...

"Hey, Garry, are you okay ?", Zodiak asked, looking at me.

"Yeah, it's just... that this place make me really uneasy." The smell of the corpses was everywhere, not to mention the giant tubes containing the experiences of the scientist, on our left like on our right... Zodiak carried my shoulder and we walked toward one of the tubes. On the plate was written... "BTL#14 – 03/10/1991"

"What is BTL, already ?", Zodiak asked.

"Beyond The Limits... Drako was creating monsters." Zodiak turned his head to see the other tubs, and stopped.

"Garry, look. This one is empty." He walked slowly in front of the tube. Number 66... on the left was the last one, the number 67.

"Looks like Drako stopped after the number 67." I took Aion's note and raised my hand as Zodiak could see it. "Do you see something on this paper, Zodiak ?"

"Not a single word.", he answered.

"Well, that's because you didn't find the book with us..." I opened the book, at the page where I read all the informations. "On that page and that note are everything about the number 66.", I added.

"I'm listening." I told him what I saw, what I read in spite of the tasks of blood... and his expression changed. Anger ? He was clenching his teeth, and a bead of sweat rolled over his cheek.

"Zodiak, are you okay ?" He was looking at the mark left on the hip of each BTL experimental body, with a gaze showing that he was lost in his thoughts, and he had his fists on a tube.

"This mark, and the description you gave me..." He looked up at me with the same lost gaze, and started to walk to the entrance. When he was under it, he looked at me again and finished : "Azeroth is the BTL number 66." My eyes widened and my mouth didn't want to shut. We had to go back at Ib's house quickly ! I ran toward the ladder but Zodiak stopped me.

"What are you doing, Zo' ?! We must go back !"

"I know what you feel but being an experimental subject doesn't mean that Aze' is a monster. I know him since years and he had always been a great guy. Trust me, there's nothing to worry." Zodiak seemed sure of him when I looked him in the eyes... I took a few steps backward and deep breathes, before Zodiak added : "Besides, you have a book to throw in the cave."

"Yeah, I'll do it now.", I said, looking at the trapdoor next to us. After opening it, I caught my breath in my throat and used the ladder to go down. Zodiak stayed in the lab to hold the trapdoor. The underground was exactly like before... actually the cave was not collapsing, just a few quantity of rocks falling from the roof. I picked up the book and placed it on its table, which started to return in the ground. Without waiting a second, I climbed up the ladder and we went out of this place, telling myself that the truth has to be kept in secret...

* * *

Once we were back home, I took the key and opened the door... waiting for Zodiak to cross it, and I finally locked it behind us.

"Garry, look at that.", Zodiak told me, ready to laugh. He was pointing at Azeroth... when we saw him turning his head in our direction, we couldn't contain our laughter and fell on the floor. The poor Azeroth had been made up by the girls...

"Garry, Zodiak ! Stop it !", he was shouting, but that was too late for me...

"Dude, you look fabulous !", Zodiak said during his laughter, and fell on the floor again.

"Mrs Jordon, please, where's the bathroom ?", Azeroth asked abruptly.

"At... at the second floor !", Ashley said, starting to laugh with us. Azeroth moved upstairs and the girls ran toward us while we were standing up, making me fall again as Ib threw herself on me...

"Garry !"

"Zodiak !", Mia said, but Zodiak raised his hands to catch her during her jump.

"Hey girls, calm down... is your head okay, Garry ?", he said, releasing Mia on the floor.

"I guess so. Uh..." I did my best to stand up, carrying Ib who didn't want to stop grabbing me.

"We were worrying about you so we started an activity with our common friend !", Ashley said, wiping her tears of joy. Zodiak did the same and sighed quickly, looking at me and starting to laugh again, thinking of Azeroth's head... I moved to the sofa while Mia pulled and pushed Zodiak here too, before jumping on him again... which he had predict, so he grabbed her and sat her on his leg.

"What did I do to deserve that, huh ?", he asked me.

"I don't really know !", I answered, and chuckled.

"I'll show you !", Mia said while taking his cheeks, and she... tried to kiss him, but he dodged it.

"Don't go there, Mia !", he said with a little angry tone, taking the hands of the little girl. "I can hug you if you want but nothing more." Mia lowered her head, with a sad face.

"You're right, I'm sorry..." Zodiak patted her head and she raised it, then asked with a little smile : "So, can I get a hug ?"

"You're a cute girl.", Zodiak answered, and hugged her. "I didn't want to scold you, Mia, you know."

"Yes. You're too kind for that..." Looking at Mia and Zodiak made Ib want the same thing with me, something predictable from her. Even if she was already in my arms, she tightened me harder, and I patted her head. Azeroth came downstairs some seconds later, and Zodiak looked at him.

"Oh, it's a shame, you were beautiful.", Zodiak said. Azeroth rolled his eyes and answered :

"Can we just go ? I feel like I'm a target in this house." The girls looked each other and giggled, while Ashley walked toward Azeroth, to remove some makeup from his neck.

"You know you can come back when you want, okay ?"

"I guess so... Zodiak, when you've finish, you know where to find me.", he said, walking to the door. "See you later, Gar'." When he opened the door, I said :

"Actually, hold on a second, I have something to ask you about..."

"Wait behind the door, we're coming.", Zodiak added.

"Right.", Azeroth answered, and closed the door behind him. Now, the hardest was to separate the girls from us...

"Mia, Ib. We must talk some minutes with Azeroth. Can you wait here ?", Zodiak asked tenderly.

"Yeah-Okay.", Mia and Ib said at the same time, and we put them on the floor before moving outside. Azeroth was here, smoking a cigarette.

"So, what is it ?", he asked when I closed the door.

"You didn't tell me that you were an experimental subject. BTL number 66...", Zodiak said. At those words, Azeroth's cigarette fell from his mouth and he blew the smoke he had in away.

"I saw your informations in Aion's book. It must have been... hard to live...", I told him.

"It was my choice, Garry. I was a soldier before this event and I wanted to change to protect the people I had to protect. I was left alone after that, considered as a monster. I wanted to kill Drako for that but it was too late. Besides, I forgot the position of his lab'."

"On Aion's note I saw that you fled the lab when you were 20, in 1999. How old are you, really ?"

"I'm supposed to be 34 or even 35. But Drako conceived my living systems so that the time has less effect on me. When you take 5 years, I take only one."

"And if you allow me asking... what was your name before the experiment ?", I asked...

* * *

**To be continued... ~**


	30. I-30 - Myth

**Chapter 30 - Myth ~**

* * *

"... You're asking it because Drako wrote that this question made me flee, right ?", Azeroth asked me, and frowned.

"Actually... yeah.", I answered and left his gaze. "That's why I don't want you to answer. Your past is your past."

"Yeah, I want to forgot that again, now. The most important is that my mind didn't change over the years, and because of the operations..."

"I'm also glad to see that I have a potential war machine as a friend.", Zodiak added. Azeroth chuckled and they shared a handshake.

"Aze'. Did you heard the name of Aion's assistant ? I won't bother you again after that."

"Yeah, that was... Alfred. Alfred Guertena, yeah." I was shocked to hear the name of another Guertena...

"... Thanks.", I said, head down. I knew that Weiss Guertena was an artist but I've never heard about a scientist one. That can have explained the puzzles we had to do in the underground...

"It runs in the family, huh.", Zodiak said, making me look at him with surprise. He saw it and finished, embarrassed for me : "Never mind, they are both dead, we don't have to worry."

"Um... so, Zo', when will we return to the other town ?", Azeroth asked.

"Give me a minute, I'll say our goodbye." Azeroth walked toward their car and opened it, while Zodiak opened the door of the house, and pulled me in. Already entered, he was welcomed by Mia, and Ib did the same with me. Zodiak knelt down in front of them and said :

"Azeroth and me are leaving again, I don't know if we'll come back before months, so I tell you to be careful, and enjoy your holidays, okay ?"

"Months ?! But Zodiak...", Mia stopped when Zodiak covered her mouth with his finger.

"Our work is taking a lot of time, I don't have any choice. Take care of you, Mia."

"... I will miss you so much...", she said, starting to cry and falling into his arms. Ib understood why he had to leave, so she stayed strong enough. She gave Zodiak a hug and told him :

"I'm gonna miss you too. Good bye..."

"Thanks, Ib. You're two brave girls, I'm proud of you.", he said and pat their heads, before standing up to receive a hug from Ashley.

"Take care of you too, okay ?"

"Yes, Mrs Jordon !" He finally turned over to me, and gave me a handshake. "Take care of these beautiful ladies, Guardian."

"Yeah, bye Zo' !" We stayed in front of the door the time we could see Azeroth's car, who honk the horn 2 times before raising his hand above his car window. I had to carry Mia to go back in the house, followed by Ib and her mother. I left the girls on the sofa and joined Ashley in the kitchen, to catch my blue rose...

"It's always a gorgeous rose after a so long time.", Ashley said, looking at me.

"Like an impossible miracle. Ib's rose is also as gorgeous as before thanks to it." Actually, when we moved out of the Imaginary World with Zodiak the second time, the roses were always with us. Ib's one was very damaged but when we placed the two roses into a vase together, the next day, the red rose had recovered its petals. The vase is still here, against the kitchen's curtains. It also contains the black rose carried by Zodiak during our trip into the Imaginary World, symbol of his memory. Also because he knew that he could accidentally crush the rose, to tell the truth...

"Do you think Mrs Amber knows something about it ?", Ashley asked me. The last time Mrs Amber came in the house (two days ago, for Ib's birthday), she was staring at our roses and told us about a myth... I didn't really remember.

"Maybe we should go to the Merill. I'll call the girls.", I said, leaving my rose in the vase again, and moving to the living room. Mia was always sad to see Zodiak moving, even if Ib was comforting her... Ib made me a sad expression and I answered with a nod, walking to the sofa and sitting between the girls. "Mia, he's not gone forever, and he will be sad to see you like that."

"... You think so ?", she said, wiping her cheeks with her sleeve before looking at me in the eyes. I grabbed her and carried her on my leg for a hug, to comfort her faster.

"Yes Mia, like I'm always sad when Ib is sad.", I said and patted Ib's head, making her kiss my cheek. "And as we are all proud of our two little angels, we'll go eat some macaroons at the Merill !" The girls jumped on the floor and were happy again, joining their hands and making quick jumps, and screaming "Yay !" Mrs Jordon gave me a thumb up and took the key from her pocket

"Alright, we're all ready to go, so let's get moving !"

As it was a beautiful day, we walked to the Merill and reached it in less than 10 minutes, like usual. Mrs Amber was glad to see us and prepared the bag of macaroons we always took before. For me, 3 strawberry macaroons; for Ashley, a chocolate one, a vanilla one and a raspberry one; and for Ib, 2 strawberry macaroons with a chocolate one.

"What will Mia take today ?", she asked, leaning forward to look at Mia. The girl smiled and let go my hand to think about what she should take, staring at the showcase for some seconds.

"I'll take a chocolate, a vanilla and a caramel macaroon, please !", she said happily.

"Let's go !" While Mrs Amber was taking the macaroons, Ib grabbed Mia's hand and walked toward the sofa with her, to wait for us. Ashley insisted for paying, telling me that I did it the last time... I took the bag of macaroons instead, and moved toward the sofa. Mrs Amber told Ashley that the coffee will be ready soon and Ib's mother joined us.

* * *

We always shared a wonderful moment at the Merill. Mia was more than happy to be here, but Ib was a little bit upset that Mia was on my leg, instead of her. When Mrs Amber came with our cups of coffee, I asked her :

"Mrs Amber ! Can you tell us one more time the myth you were speaking about when you saw my blue rose, the last time ?" She smiled at me and grabbed a chair to sit next to our table.

"I'll do it, but just because it's you ! Remember of the blue rose, symbol of the impossible miracles... like a myth I heard when I was young says, a secret flower garden appears in a vale, between the Borgea mountains, the ones we have just some kilometers away from the town. But it happen only during a full moon night, and less than half an hour. The myth also says that a man lived in this garden, an artist, waiting for the full moon nights to see the garden, which was giving him a lot of inspiration."

Ib and Mia were looking at Mrs Amber with glowing eyes, and a big grin. The myth itself could bring dreams, but the way Mrs Amber was talking about it made it completely magic.

"Did you already see that garden, Mrs Amber ?!", Mia asked, hands together.

"Many years ago, yes, I saw it. But only a few seconds, unfortunately. I didn't return there another time because it was so inspiring that I decided to create... the Merill !", she said while standing up, arms wide open to show her creation. Mrs Jordon was absolutely amazed.

"So that's the secret of your café.", she said.

"Yep.", Mrs Amber answered. "And that's why it's called a myth, and not a legend."

"I want to see this !", Ib said abruptly, jumping on the floor, her hands together. She was quickly joined by Mia, now I could take my phone in my pocket.

"Let me see. According to the calendar, the next full moon night is..." I stopped suddenly. I could believe my eyes, what a coincidence !

"Garry, tell us !", Ashley said, and the girls were staring at me with big grins.

"It's tonight !" I chuckled when the girls started to scream and run in circles, their hands together. Ashley and I stared at them some seconds, and Mrs Amber returned behind her counter. Before leaving the Merill, we insisted for her to come with us tonight, and she accepted when the girls started to repeat "please" with their cute voices.

Before going back home, we stayed a little while in the park, where the girls could run to calm down. Once we were at home, Mrs Drover knocked at the door in less than 20 minutes and finally stayed for the lunch, because Ashley knew that she would come. Mia told her mother about the garden we were going to see tonight and she accepted to bring her to the place, and that her husband will also be there. That made Mia even more excited.

After the lunch, she ran into the sofa with Ib and they both fell asleep in like 5 minutes...

* * *

**To be continued... ~**


	31. I-31 - Garden

**Chapter 31 : Garden ~**

* * *

I turned over and walked in the kitchen again, holding my cup of coffee.

"They are already sleeping.", I said.

"It was predictable, after all that time running in the park.", Mrs Jordon added.

"I want to see that, the next time ! Where do we have to meet tonight, already ?"

"We have to be in front of the Merill at 7 this evening, to take Mrs Amber so that she could guide us at the right place.", I explained.

"Thank you Garry. Say, do you think we are going to see some colors of flowers which doesn't exist at all ? Like your blue rose."

"My thoughts are stuck on that, to be honest ! But in any case, I hope for it to happen.", I said while looking at the vase. Maybe the roses we got were born in the garden, but how could have they move into the Imaginary World ? The artist Mrs Amber was speaking about... could it have been Guertena ? It could have explain a lot of things.

* * *

We stayed there, talking about random things, watching TV and playing with the girls all the afternoon. Mia and her mother went out when it was almost 6:00 PM, the time to go back to their house and go in front of the Merill with Mia's father. I took advantage of the calm to take Ib in my arms, so that she could take a rest, and we finally went outside when the time was gone.

7:00 PM, we were all in front of the Merill. Mrs Amber had just close her café and crossed the road to enter my car, taking the passenger seat. Behind us was the car of Mia's family, ready to follow us all the way until we reached the place between the mountains, that we did like 1 hour later.

* * *

"... Is that here ?" Mrs Drover came and asked Mrs Amber.

"I recognize everything. The garden is down there, be careful.", she answered. It was about 8:12 PM when we arrived, and noticed that we were not alone in that place. We were all on a parking lot on a side of one of the mountains of Borgea, with a staircase leading to the garden, some meters below us. The view was perfect from here, seeing the other mountain in front of us, separated by a huge vale, was beautiful. Besides, a river was crossing the vale, leading to a little lake, and everything was illuminated by the lights of the twilight. Then Ib pulled my sleeve.

"Garry, Garry ! I want to go down !", she told me. What was better ? Seeing the whole place from above or being in the heart of the garden ? I shared Ib's point of view and asked everybody :

"We have the possibility to go down in the vale, you know. Who wants to come with Ib and me ?"

"Me, of course !", Mia said, running toward us. Everybody didn't wait too long before joining us, and we took the path of the staircase. We were walking downstairs, on wooden planks, stuck against the side of the mountain. A fence was also preventing us from falling in the void.

We reached the vale after 10 minutes of walking. Almost everything was flat here, it helped to walk forward easily. But we still stopped together near the river crossing the vale, sitting on the grass. The view was great from here too, and it wasn't cold at all, there was no wind, no trees to block our sight... Mia's parents were admiring it together, and their daughter was apparently thinking about Zodiak. Ib stayed with her while I was talking to her mother and Mrs Amber, all waiting for the moment to come. The place, even if the night was here, was lit up by the stars. I told Ib and Mia to look up and they were amazed by the beauty of a sky full of stars, without any cloud, without the moon, also. Ib finally came back to me, to sit on the grass between my legs, holding my arms around her body and looking up at me with a large smile. Her eyes were shining thanks to the stars above us, it made her look so cute. She really had stars in her eyes...

* * *

The moment we were all waiting for happened at 10:27 PM, I abruptly looked at my phone when it started. When I looked up at the mountain from where was sinking the waterfall, I saw that there was a huge cut separating the top of the mountain in 2... and the full moon brought its light from that hole, making everything happen. The waterfall and the river started to be colored of the moon light; the transparent water turned shiny white, which engaged the appearance of the secret garden. The waterfall was full bright, and the moon light was falling in the vale by forming particles, like stars falling on the ground. The flowers began to hatch under the falling particles, and the river dragged the stream of lights until the lake.

Flowers between our position and the lake were hatching one after another. I didn't know where to see as it was completely magic. Waves of light were coming toward us and changed the color of all the flowers, turning yellow, then red, before being blue, and a flash made everything being colored like a rainbow. A bridge appeared above the river, and on the other side was a little house. Ib grabbed my hand and pulled me in the direction of the bridge, excited to see what could be the house.

Followed running by Mia and the adults, we arrived in front of it. On the left was a tombstone... of Guertena. So it was really him. And the house was an illusion like the secret garden, right ? I grabbed Ib's hand and told everybody not to enter the house, because it will disappear when the 30 minutes will be gone. By looking at the cut in the mountain again, and then my phone, I saw that the wonderful spectacle happening under our eyes was nearly gone. I raised my phone and took a video of it. The waterfall, the river with the illuminated flowers, and finally the flower field around the lake which was reflecting the moon.

* * *

We joined the staircase and everything started to become normal again because of the full moon hiding behind the mountain... The flowers disappeared, the lake turned deep blue and reflected the stars, and the water in the river became transparent again. I stopped the video here, and put my phone in my pants pocket again, before Ib raised her hands to catch mine. She was smiling at me again, with her gorgeous eyes full of stars, and waited for me to carry her. All this excitement made her tired, like Mia, who was already on the back of her father.

When we joined the parking above the vale, it was 11:03 PM. I put Ib carefully in my car without awaking her, said good bye to Mia's family with Ashley and Mrs Amber, and we drove back to the town.

"So, Garry. How did you find that ?", Mrs Amber asked me.

"I recorded the last minutes with my phone. It was simply magic, isn't it, Mrs Jordon ?"

"You mean pure magic, Garry. Thank you for that awesome moment, it was wonderful..."

"We must say our thanks to Mrs Amber for that. Without her we would have never be able to see such a spectacle in our lives.", I added, trying to smile at Mrs Amber and looking the road.

"I was glad to share that moment with you. The girls were looking everywhere as they were lost in their dream !", she said, making us chuckle at her true remark. Ib was simply speechless, always looking at the origin of the waterfall, shining under the moon light, then at the flower field all over the place... we were all sure to have a night full of dreams after that experience.

Back at home after leaving Mrs Amber in front of her café, I carried Ib to her mattress in my room, and threw myself in my bed, after saying good night to Ashley...

* * *

The next day morning, I was awake by... brown hair ? Oh, it was Ib... what was she doing in my bed ? I raised my body to stay sit, legs crossed under my blanket, and trying to move Ib carefully... but she was not sleeping. She was looking at the video I made yesterday, with my phone. Fortunately, the spectacle was not an illusion and my phone kept all the magic of the place. When I carried her on my legs, she looked up at me.

"Ib, why are you crying ?", I asked her, wiping her tears with my blanket.

"I want to see that again...", she said, putting my phone back where it was, on the table next to my bed, and she tightened me in her arms. "With you."

"Of course we will, but don't cry, please..." I hugged her and patted her head, like everytime I had to comfort her. "Tell me, did you have a nightmare this night ?" She shook her head and took my hand.

"In my dream, I was with you in the flower garden." She raised her body to kneel in front of me, and looked at me in the eyes. I felt that she had an idea in mind... "Only you and I."

"What do you mean, Ib ?", I asked while trying to move backward, but she grabbed my hands and intertwined her fingers with mine. I saw in her eyes and her pink cheeks that she was going to try something, like Mia did yesterday with Zodiak... she was approaching her head, her eyes closed and her lips ready to kiss me. I turned my head on the right and she got my cheek.

"Garry !", she said sadly, moving backward and crossing her arms. I took her cheeks and told her :

"I know what you feel, Ib. But it's forbidden for me to love a child, it's considered as a very bad thing." She raised her head, always sad. "Maybe when you'll be 18...", I finished, looking above us.

"Yay !", she shout, and jumped on me to tighten me again in her arms. "I'll wait, I promise !" She was staring at me, letting her tears of joy roll on her cheeks, which I wiped, and patted her head. I didn't have the choice to tell her to wait, but I hoped she'll get a friend in the years to come...

* * *

**To be continued... ~**


	32. I-32 - Power

**Chapter 32 - Power ~**

* * *

Except for this little incident, today was a day like another. We prepared some bags for the residence we planned to go tomorrow, and went to another location of the beach the afternoon, joined by Mia and her parents. I didn't leave my look from the girls while they were swimming, but did my best to explain what we planned the incoming week to Mia's parents with Ashley at the same time. Their reaction would have make the girls even more excited; Mr Drover had called his boss to tell that he was going to take his vacation week by tomorrow, after a call with the residence to catch a room for a week. Both of them gave a positive answer, and Mia's parents called their daughter to tell her the news.

* * *

When the sun started to set down and the air getting colder, we decided to leave. I was about to start the car when Zodiak called me :

"Yeah, Zodiak ?", I answered the call.

"I hope you didn't forget about tomorrow ! If Ib is with you, don't tell her anything, huh..."

"What did you do again ?", I asked to bring Ib and Ashley on a wild goose chase. Zodiak chuckled.

"Good. Azeroth and me will be in the same town for an investigation, but I'll spend my days watching over the residence, as you know I could do.", he told me.

"Okay, but can you tell me the rest later ? We were about to leave the beach."

"Alright, bye !"

"Yep." And I hung up. Ib took hold of my shoulder before I could start the car.

"What did he say ?", she asked me with a large smile.

"Their work is progressing well, but it's not sufficient. That's good news, isn't it ?"

"Yay ! I'm happy for them.", she said before sitting, and she put her seat belt on. I started the car and drove back home. During the route, I thought of how will react Zodiak to know that Mia could also be there... and also why he was there. All my answers would come when we'll be back home. I brought Ib inside and told her that I had to go some minutes. She switched on the TV and told me that she could wait. So strange of her ! I forgot that and took my phone, calling Zodiak again.

"It's me again. I'm alone, explain me now."

"Okay, so... I'm already in the residence right now, and I heard some stories telling that the place was cursed."

"What ?!", I interrupted him. "No way we'll come if the place is haunted, Zodiak !"

"Gar', calm down ! I know each corner of that residence, we have a private access with Azeroth since 2 years, and we watch over that place since 2 months without seeing anything suspicious."

"Oh, so it's safe ? What about the curse you were talking about ?"

"Well, now I'll tell you. Actually, the cursed place was a warehouse in the town. It was supposed to hide a beast, or I don't know what. And it seemed that the beast was just Azeroth ! Good news, huh ?" I face-palmed before giving my answer...

"You scared me for a moment !", I said, making him laugh. "My turn now, Mia's family took a room for the week too, so prepare yourself."

"What ?! No, you're kidding !"

"Bye !"

"No !" I ended the call and chuckled. When I entered the house and closed the door behind me, Zodiak sent me a text : "Why did you do that D: ?", to which I texted back : "You deserved that, and think about Mia's happiness :)"

"Garry ? What is it ?" Ib asked me, turned in my direction.

"Zodiak found a present to give Mia and you after his work !", I answered to keep the surprise.

"Tell me, tell me !", she said happily.

"Zodiak wants me to keep the secret ! It would no longer be a surprise if I tell you.", I said while sitting on the sofa next to her.

"I hope he won't forget.", she added, then turned over to face the TV, and laid her head against my shoulder. Of course he won't forget, we'll see him the next day. He sent me a last text then, saying : "I hate you x)" I chuckled, making Ib try to look at my phone, which I moved out of her sight, before sticking out my tongue to her. And she jumped on me...

When I looked at Ib, each time... I could't help but thinking that she will always be trying to follow me. The happiness I brought to that little angel made me proud of being so close to her family. I kept repeating me... "How much did my life changed since these months ?" Before I met this girl, I was just afraid by almost everything possible... because of my past. This town was and is always quite a thing. I met Mrs Amber, which learned me a lot about the confidence... even the self-confidence, to be precise. Thanks to her I started to immerse myself in the arts, being interested by the Museum... until, of course, being trapped in a nightmare, where I met a dream... Ib saved my life, so did I, later. Her company into hell made me feel stronger, and with the time, more and more fearless. As I did in the Imaginary World, and then in the catacomb... I was stronger because I knew somebody was counting on me. Several persons, actually.

"Hey, Garry, wake up !", Ib said, making my thoughts disappear. She giggled when she saw me looking at her again.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I was lost in my thoughts."

"Yeah, we can tell, by the expression you had !", Ashley added and chuckled, coming in front of me with a cup of coffee. Ib sat on my leg again and waited for me to put down the cup for hugging me.

"What were you thinking about, Garry ?", she asked me, looking at me with her usual cutest face. I laid the cup on the table and took Ib between my arms, releasing a sigh and patting her head.

"About how much I'm happy to live with you and your mother, sweetheart..."

"You make me happy too, Garry...", she said, and tightened me into her arms. "Very much..." This girl had something different from the others, something magic... and I just felt a unique feeling about Ib. It was to protect this magic rising in her, this power she had since our travel inside the gallery. Thinking about it, Zodiak had the same... aura than us. "Could it be... the roses ?"

"Roses ?", Ib asked, rising her head. I was thinking too loud...

"Oh, I was just thinking that we may have a strange power since we have the roses..." I took her cheeks and added : "That's why I'll always protect you, my dear. You're magic."

"I love you because you are even more magic.", she said with a big smile.

"I told you that you had a strange power, Garry.", Ashley added.

"And Zodiak is using the same to save people.", I said and raised my phone, which Ib tried to pick again. She looked at me with an angry face when I chuckled, to finally kiss my cheek. And then my phone rang again. "Already ? I'll be back." I laid Ib on the sofa and walked to the door, to go outside and answer the call :

"Yeah ?"

"Did you already thought having a strange power that... makes people feel better around you ?", Zodiak asked.

"Ib, you and I have this power because of the roses. That's why we should bring them to a safe place."

"Just let them in Mrs Jordon's house for the week, they are already safe in there.", he answered.

"Yeah, but if you called me, that means you helped someone."

"Yeah, a little dude who had lost his mother in the residence. He stopped crying some seconds after I carried him, so I thought you could give me some explanations."

"Already done ! Say, when should we move out tomorrow ?"

"You should leave tomorrow morning, around 7. It will be easier on the road ! Bye !"

"Thanks, bye." I hang up the phone and turned over, when I saw Ib smiling at me.

"What did he say ?", she asked me. I patted her head and answered :

"Saving more lives, like usual." She took my hand and pulled me toward the sofa again. I told Ashley and her that we had to go tomorrow at 7:00 AM, and didn't wait too long until the preparation of the dinner, before moving Ib's mattress back to her room and going to bed.

* * *

**To be continued... ~**


	33. I-33 - Residence

**Chapter 33 - Residence ~**

* * *

The next day morning, around 6:50 AM, I was moving our bags in the chest of my car while Ib's mother was calling Mrs Drover. Ib was in the sofa, always a little bit tired of her night. Once the last bag was in the car, I closed the chest and went back home, to the kitchen. Ib joined me.

"Garry ?" She was coming, half-opened eyes, and covered in my coat. I carried her to sat her on the table.

"What is it, sweetie ?" She looked at the roses with me and asked :

"Will we bring them back to the garden one day ?"

"Sure, because it's the only place where they can stay in safety. But we need to wait, almost a month."

"We don't take them for the holidays ?"

"I think they are safe here.", I answered, smiling at her. She raised her arms and I carried her.

"Guess what time is it ?", Ashley said, coming from the living room.

"Let's go. I'll drive some hours, Ib, you should try to sleep in my car. Okay ?"

"Okay." She laid her head against my shoulder, and I brought her in my car, with a pillow. Her mother locked her house and opened the door to the passenger seat, waiting for me to enter the car.

"Mia's parents has just woken up, by the way, so we won't see them directly once we're arrived. Plus their daughter seems hard to wake up !" I chuckled and looked at her.

"Don't worry, Mrs Jordon. Holidays have just started." We entered the car, closed our doors and I started the engine. I gave a last look at Ib and smiled at her, she had already her head against the pillow, waiting for sleeping. Destination... the Seventh Heaven.

During our trip to the residence, I received another call from Zodiak. He said that the trip won't be longer than 3 hours to reach the good town, and the residence wasn't hard to find. Before I gave Ashley my phone, Zodiak told me that he would be waiting on a statue inside the residence, near the swimming pool, and without his usual dressing. Ashley then spoke with him during almost 15 minutes, with the pamphlet in hand so I supposed Zodiak was telling her the activities we should try.

* * *

After reaching the town, Ashley awoke her daughter and told her to look around. In front of us was the opened gate of the residence, a dark blue one, recently repainted. Once we crossed it, I parked the car in the yard on the left, almost filled by those of the residents. I helped Ib to leave the car, holding her hand, and Ashley left the car to look at the residence.

"Welcome in the Seventh Heaven !" A male voice said suddenly. I looked at the residence and realized that a baggage handler was coming to meet Mrs Jordon. "You must be Mrs Jordon." She raised her hand to take his one, and he bowed to kiss it. "Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too..." Mrs Jordon leaned forward to check the label wore by the man. "Henry.", she finished, and raised her body again. I walked forward, Ib holding my hand, and he gave me a handshake.

"And you must be Garry, and Ib. I'm glad to see you !", he added, and bowed.

"Nice to meet you, sir-Hey !", I and Ib said at the same time, bowing. He shook his hands, embarrassed.

"Don't be so formal sir, call me Henry like everybody does ! I'm here to be your guide in the residence, as our special member told us to do. Follow me." Mrs Jordon looked at me, raising an eyebrow as she doesn't understand. The special member must have been Zodiak himself. I smiled at her and locked the car, before following Henry until the entrance, some stairs up.

The outside of the residence was a nice place. After the parking lot, we walked on a wooden path, between fences blocking the way to the grass. Lamps were all over the path, placed under the fences, but they were switched off. After the wooden path, we were on a marble floor leading on the right side of the residence, and on the left was a staff-reserved path. In front of us were the marble stairs, and the doors of the residence.

Most of the decorations of this place were deep blue, and the walls were made of yellow marble, with mosaics on them. There were also statues near the entrance and a door at the bottom of the reception room. Henry was talking to the cashier, showing her a pamphlet on which, I thought, Zodiak had written our informations. Henry turned over to give us a smile, and bowed.

"I'll lead you to your suite. Follow me." We didn't ask anything and followed him. Did Zodiak really reserved us a suite ? We were talking about rooms when we organized that some months ago. Henry opened the back door and led us in all the residence. The building was on the left, the swimming pool right in front of us, and on the right, an access to the beach and a child area. Talking about the swimming pool reminded me about Zodiak. He had to be hid where he could watch over all the place, ready to intervene. But if I decided to search about it now, Ib and Ashley will doubt on something.

Henry didn't lose his time and walked inside the building, calling an elevator. In it, he gave Ashley a badge, maybe the one leading to our suite. When the elevator reached the fourth floor and opened, we saw a corridor crossing the building from left to right, and only presenting 4 doors. Henry told Ashley to use the badge on the door number 2, and we entered...

Ib and Ashley were speechless when they took a step in the suite. I did the same, actually, I couldn't have think that the place Zodiak reserved for us was so big ! Ib ran toward the balcony to see the view, quickly followed by her mother, and Henry asked me :

"Shall we move your luggages here, sir ?" I looked at him and shook my head to recover my mind.

"Yeah, sure, here is my car key..." I gave him my key and asked whispering :

"Are you sure this is what we reserved ?"

"Our special member's guests deserves the best place. That was his wish, sir.", he said, bowing.

"Thank you, Henry." I gave him a handshake and he returned to the elevator. I joined the girls and visited the suite with them.

The door led to a huge living room, with a lot of paintings on the walls, placed in golden frames. The floor was covered by a carpet in all the room, representing a beach and the ocean. The table in the center was made of white colored planks, and covered by a napkin of the same color, decorated with blue and yellow curves on the sides. Above us was a luster, and the room had 4 candlesticks in the corners, laid on white pieces of furniture. A big mirror was attached on the wall next to the door, and the balcony was on the other side, accessible by two sliding doors, separated by a big white sofa against the wall. I walked forward to see the view. We were on the best side, with a view on the whole residence, the beach and even the ocean. I tried to find Zodiak but with the distance, I couldn't... I turned over and Ib was there, she had close the door and was looking at me. I rolled my eyes and turned over, pretending to jump in the void.

"Garry !", she said, opening the door and looking below. But I was already on the side, there was a little ladder here. I grabbed her to carry her on my shoulder, and went inside, laughing.

"I scared you, huh.", I said and laid her on the sofa.

"Don't do that again !", she answered, tears starting to appear in her eyes. I crossed my arms and added :

"At least I found an exit if somebody close the doors again."

"Garry !", she said sadly, jumping in my arms. I chuckled and patted her head, before telling her to make me visit the place. At the bottom of the room were 3 doors, all leading to bedrooms, already ready to welcome each of us; me in the room on the left, Ib in the center and Ashley to the right. The last door, on the mirror's left, was the bathroom. Everything was perfect here, I felt that our holidays would be more than nice.

Henry wasn't too long to carry our bags here. Helped by another woman, they gave us our bags and went outside. We decided to let everything here, in the living room, to go to the swimming pool some minutes, before lunch time. We took the elevator and left the building.

The air was quite hot outside, as the marble floor was, even if we wore our sandals. Ib's mother led us to the deckchairs, where we put our towels and left our sandals. I took a quick look at the place while Ib jumped the first in the pool. It was made of light blue stone floor, and surrounded by white marble floor. The water was clear and brilliant due to the sunlight. On the right side was a kid slide, and on the left was a big fish statue which spat water. Wait, a statue ? I looked up and saw Zodiak, who was already looking at me, smiling, and pointing at the water. That was true, I had to watch over Ib instead of discovering the place. But she knew how to swim so it wasn't problematic...

After a little while in the water, Ib left the pool and walked to her mother, to get her towel. I followed her and she gave me mine, making me bow and say my thanks. One thing she couldn't see was that Zodiak was approaching from behind. Ib was staring at me while I patted her head, looking discreetly above her to see Zodiak removing his sunglasses... to put them on Ib's nose. I chuckled as she recognized the sunglasses instantly, and turned over to tighten Zodiak between her arms.

* * *

**To be continued... ~**


	34. I-34 - Reunions

**Chapter 34 - Reunions ~**

* * *

"Zodiak !", she said happily.

"Wow, Ib, don't do that when you are in swimsuit !", he answered, and laid Ib on the ground, with an embarrassed face. But Ib didn't want to release his neck.

"Ib, come. Let Zodiak join us.", I had to say for Ib to let him go. She rolled her towel around her body and sat on her deckchair, then Zodiak went to take a fourth one and joined us.

"What are you doing here, Zodiak ?", Ashley asked, smiling at him.

"Well, I had to check if Henry led you to the good suite. The number 2, as planned ?"

"Number 2.", I answered, showing the badge.

"I bet you are the special member Henry was talking about.", Ashley added.

"Not hard to find out, huh ? Azeroth and I have some advantages in that place, that's true." He took a card from his swimming trunks pocket and showed it to us. "They consider us as security agents."

"So you have a work somewhere !", I said.

"You know Aze', can't stay still more than 5 minutes.". He sighed. "It's more like a summer job for me, I guess." I chuckled and asked, looking at the place :

"Speaking about Azeroth, is he always in town ? I can't see him."

"Oh, knowing him he must be searching a new... 'game', as he call them. Just don't worry about him." He stood up.

"Are you already going ?", Ib asked sadly.

"I need to hide if I want to avoid Mia. We'll see each other a lot of time, don't worry, Ib ! Bye !"

"Good bye !", Ib and Ashley said while he walked away.

"Good luck Zo'.", I added, and chuckled. Ib turned over to face me and asked :

"Garry, do we have to tell Mia about him ?"

"I don't think this is necessary." I took the sunglasses and gave it to Ib. "As long as we have this."

"Did he left these on purpose ?" I nodded, and Ib put the sunglasses. "I'm a mini Zodiak !" Her mother and I laughed, seeing Ib hide her face with her towel like Zodiak used to do with his scarf. She giggled and sat next to me, for a hug.

* * *

Two hours later, Mia's family found us near the swimming pool. Henry was here too, and brought them to their suite, where we followed them all. They got the suite 3, at the bottom of the residence, unfortunately. But they quickly joined us in our suite to see the view. Ib and Mia stayed some minutes on the balcony while I was eating with the parents. I learned a lot about Mia's father, with who I could barely speak earlier, he was surprised to get a suite in the same building than us. When I told him about Zodiak, he didn't believe me, and wanted to meet him. The girls went back inside and Mia asked me, hands together :

"Garry ? Where is he ?"

"Who are you talking about, Mia ?", I asked to see her reaction. She gave me an angry look and pointed at the sunglasses Ib was wearing.

"I know these are His sunglasses ! Please, tell me !" I stood up to go on the balcony, followed by the two girls, and looked at the statue near the swimming pool... Zodiak wasn't here.

"He's not there, so I don't know, sorry !" I put my hands in my pockets and went back inside. Mia blocked my way and raised her fists, to shout :

"I want to see him !"

"He's here !", Zodiak said abruptly, opening the door. Mia turned quickly and ran after him, to jump in his arms, and giggle. Zodiak laid her on the floor and pat her head. "You really should stop doing that, Mia."

"Mia, come here.", Mr Drover said with an annoyed tone. Mia pulled Zodiak to the table, where he took a seat with us, and the girl sat next to her mother, who said to her husband :

"Don't need to get angry, honey, Zodiak is the kind of guy who wouldn't hurt a fly..."

"It's been months, but nice to meet you again, Mr Drover.", Zodiak said, raising a hand for a handshake. Mia's father took it and started to tighten it hardly, which made Zodiak do it even harder, making Mr Drover release a little "Ugh..." because of the pain. I wanted to interfere but Zodiak added :

"I don't tolerate violence, sir. Don't try anything against me, that's an advice." Mr Drover released his own hand and patted it with his second one. His reaction was understandable but useless. "But if you could tell your daughter that I don't love her...", Zodiak finished, hands crossed behind his head.

"What is this all about ?", Mr Drover asked, looking at his wife, then me. Mrs Drover answered :

"Did you already forget about The masked man ? He used to defend our town months ago."

"Wasn't it a stupid rumor to decrease the violent acts in the town ?" Zodiak took his sword and pointed at the floor with it, making Mr Drover stand up and move backward some steps.

"I guess not.", Zodiak said, and turned to face Ib. "Do you still have my sunglasses, little angel ?"

"Always ! Here." She gave him the sunglasses, and he put it on his forehead.

"You're adorable.", he said with a quick pat on Ib's cheek, making her giggle.

"Carrying a sword is forbidden in our country, my boy." Mr Drover said, a little bit scared.

"I'm not subjected to any rules, sir. Humans were not made to follow rules, as I know. I have my own road, my own will, and my own future.", Zodiak answered, standing up and walking toward the sliding door on the left. He put his sword back in its sheath and turned over, to finish with : "And if I wanted to harm somebody here, I could have done it months ago, you know."

"I guess you're right, I have to apologize...", Mr Drover said, and bowed. "But still..." He looked at Mia. "I can't let Mia with you, she's too young for you." Zodiak rolled his eyes, bored to hear this.

"If you listened to him earlier, he said that he doesn't feel anything for our daughter.", Mrs Drover said to her husband. "He's more like... a babysitter."

"What ?!", Zodiak shout. He shook his hands and his head, and said : "Don't even think about it !" Mrs Drover giggled and said :

"It was just a comparison, don't worry !"

"Whatever ! I have a place to watch, sorry !"

"No, Zodiak, wait !", Mia said suddenly, stopping Zodiak. She ran to close the sliding door and asked him shyly : "I... I wanted to know... do you already have a... a girlfriend ?"

"No, Mia. And I'll always stay alone.", he answered and put his sunglasses, then opened the sliding door. "Next time I'll talk a little more about me with you, Mr Drover. Bye friends !" He raised a hand and jumped over the balcony, while Mia was staring at the floor, her fists tightened, and her eyes hid by her hair.

"Was that really The masked man ? He can be kinda creepy.", Mr Drover said.

"Perhaps, but he's more all like our Garry, an awesome guy with good people.", Ashley added happily. I would have answer if I wasn't already walking in front of Mia, to squat down. "Garry ?"

"Mia, are you okay ?", I asked, and patted her cheek so she will raise her head. She was crying ?!

"My dear, why are you crying ?", Mrs Drover asked, and joined her daughter to hug her.

"He don't want me..." She moved on the left, to avoid her mother, and ran in the bathroom to lock herself in it. Her mother and Ib tried to comfort her and asked for her to unlock the door. Ashley was looking at me with a worried look, and Mr Drover seemed lost. I came back to the table, to take Zodiak's seat, and told him everything about his daughter's feelings.

After 15 minutes, I decided to try to comfort Mia. I walked in front of the door and knocked at it. After some encouraging words, she decided to unlock it, and she ran in my arms as fast as the door was open. When I carried her, her father gazed me angrily, as his wife finally did with him to make him stop. Mia will be good again in some minutes, but I still lost myself in my thoughts. I needed to talk with Zodiak...

* * *

**To be continued. In part 2... ~**

**I'm actually somehow late with the second part, due to a loss of time, but I'll start to release it as quick as possible, I promise !  
****Always, thanks for your time, and see you soon ! ~**


End file.
